


Today Never Happened

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: This fic takes place five years after The Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione now has a license to teach at a Wizarding school, but has been having trouble finding a position. Until the History of Magic professor resigns at Hogwarts and McGonagall asks her to fill the position. During the summer she is working on a fruit farm in France to make a little extra cash, here she runs into a certain professor.{I have brought a few characters back to life: Snape (obviously xD), Fred, Remus and maybe so others we will have to see honestly...}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i decided to start this fic because I got this idea and this is one of my favorite pairings to read... though a little far-fetched. I am going to do my best to keep Snape as in character as possible, though that is terribly hard because if i did perfect characterization this story would never happen. So he is a bit fluffier in this story (if fluffier means less like a porcupine and more like rough tree bark but hey!) As usual I do not own any of this! Also it isn't perfect, my fanfiction is for fun as well as a tool to keep me writing when my own novels are in editing stages. So i don't use beta's or perfect grammar and sentence structure all the time LOL! Read it if you like or stop reading if you don't i hope to post at least weekly, maybe more on this because I have the story well laid out. I do have to share my time with my school work, my novel and my other fic so here's to a lot of 3 am writing sessions!  
> (...Chapter Edited 02/2018 slowly going through and editing earlier chapters because they need it badly haha)

A heady summer breeze floated through an open window, catching at a couple strands of Hermione’s unruly hair and untucking it from the elastic at the back of her neck. The bushel of Wartsilk she had been sorting dropped from her hand, promptly rolling onto the floor and under the cart, she was currently restocking.

Grumbling she dropped to her knees, bracing her palm on the ground to peer beneath thankfully locating the plant with ease. Behind her, she could hear the bell ting signalling her that someone had entered the farm stand.

“Bonjour Je Vais etre Avec toi en seulement un moment (Hello, I will be with you in just a moment).” She called out roughly from her undignified place under the cart, at least they would know she wasn’t ignoring them.

Finally getting a hold on the plant, Hermione struggled to her feet, doing her best to brush herself off. Feeling somewhat defeated by her lack of finesse she turned to seek out the new patron. As she did she came face to face with Professor Severus Snape standing in front of her.

He seemed to be somewhat shocked as well, but it was hard to tell from a man whose emotions seemed to have one level and rarely reached his eyes. “Tu parle francais Miss Granger? (you speak French Miss Granger?)” The surly professor’s voice was just as she remembered it, deep controlled and cold.

“Oui et Vous aussi il semble. (yes, I see you do as well.)” She did everything in her power to keep a neutral tone, inside her stomach was flipping. Hermione hadn’t seen Professor Snape since her final teacher training exams, having administered the potions exam himself the whole time looking as terrifying and disdainful as ever.

“Yes, though not entirely well.”

Relieved she would no longer have to use her less than exemplary foreign language skills she squared her shoulders and tried to be the adult here. “How are you, professor? I suppose this is something of a coincidence.”

Snape eyed her thoughtfully before answering in the same bored tone, “indeed. I keep a cottage in France during the summer when not at Hogwarts, I just got in. I am well enough.”

Those were perhaps the most pleasant words her had ever graced her with and Hermione very nearly felt embarrassed standing there in the dusty barn dressed in her uniform of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She was covered in bits of Thornweed and having not gotten a teaching job until just a week ago more than a year since finishing her exams, she felt pathetic and in need of justification.

“A friend of the Weasley family owns this place, he needed some extra help over the summer and I needed a job.” It felt a little odd explaining this to him.

He only nodded in return then after a moment spoke. “I was told that this is one of the best places to attain supplies and ingredients I may need for my projects and experimentation.”

Hermione perked up at that, her interest peaked, “yeah, he has a really broad selection and cultivates a lot of it himself. What can I help you find?” She thought he might turn away and leave after her cheery question but only reached into his coat pulling out a list.

In this blistering heat, she was surprised he hadn’t fallen over the still dressed head to toe in his normal black attire. His frock coat was catching the attention of a muggle couple nearby picking out tomatoes. The shop was protected by charms placed on magical items as to avoid muggle attention. Witches and wizards that frequented the stand knew this and usually wore muggle clothing, apparently, Snape didn’t care.

Taking the list she began to lead him toward the first items/ It was interesting the tension she had felt dissipated a little and though she wouldn’t have picked it to be him, it was so nice to see someone who not only spoke her language but understood her background, where she came from.

His list was simple, and Miss Granger was not un-helpful if a little chatty, he thought to himself. Whilst paying for his items, which included an exquisite Baneberry start he hadn’t seen before. At the end of their conversation, he almost got the impression that she didn’t wish to stop talking to him but that couldn’t have been true.

Giving her a curt nod, he exited the farm stand. Going back to his lonely cottage he had the oddest feeling of wishing for her conversation once more.

“Or listening to her babble more like” he scoffed at the ridiculous notion and with a loud crack apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was pretty short so I thought I would post another one quickly :) Comment if you would like it makes my day and gives me the motivation to keep going! I adore Snape, but writing him in this context is hard because it seems to out of character, but I suppose that is the beauty of fanfiction Ha!  
> (Edited 02/18...)

When Professor Snape re-entered, the little barn turned shop exactly a week later he felt something akin to disappointment when Miss Granger was nowhere to be seen. Shoving that utterly useless emotion very far away, he noticed that in her place behind the counter was a tanned raven-haired girl stacking bottles. She looked very bored, he wasn’t even sure she had noticed him enter. There, Snape, you don’t have to listen to the Granger girl’s racket. Now to find what he needed.

Hermione was carrying two very large boxes of crab apples on her way to restock some of the display crates. She cursed under her breath as the corner of one cardboard contraption dug into her hip. Sleep had, unfortunately, eluded her the night before and she was running out of steam for the day very quickly. Not to mention that using magic to move the box would've been loads easier but rules were rules.

Carefully she successfully toted the apples to their destination without dropping them, if a little ungraceful. As she plopped the boxes to the ground she realised that she was going to need a razor to de-vine them. Turning quickly her toe caught on the boxes which sent her sprawling onto the floor.

Groaning audibly and trying her best not to be even louder and draw attention, she pushed herself up. As she did her eyes met with the shiny black boots of someone standing right in front of her.

Hurriedly jumping to her feet and brushing herself off, Hermione nearly fell over again at what she saw. Gone were Snape’s billowing robes and frock coat. In their place was a black button up dress shirt, followed with black trousers and of course black shoes. The most astonishing thing though was that the top button of his shirt was undone revealing the tiniest bit of skin beneath, you could almost say he looked relaxed… for Snape.

“Professor, it’s nice to see you again can I help you with anything?” She said a little out of breath and more embarrassed than she cared to admit.

Snape’s face was unreadable but he replied quickly, “I have a list if you have the time, I suppose it may allow me to attain my items quickly and leave."

Hermione only smiled looking over his list before heading down the aisle throwing a cheery “follow me” out behind her.

...

The weeks in July passed more rapidly than Hermione could have hoped. The days were still sweltering and the nights in her rented muggle flat were loud on account of the many college students that resided there for a summer study program but she was making it through. Truthfully she felt happier than she had in a long time.

She could count on Professor Snape coming in every Friday afternoon with a new list, he had even taken to occasionally bringing her a book he thought she might find interesting. Well, at least he had after she continued to pester him about his projects, which he eventually gave into her inquiries and seemed to find that she could handle the details. This was rare and was usually followed by a snide comment about her being an overachiever but Hermione thought deep down his conversation seemed genuine.

He was truly a genius and part of her still cringed when she thought that but it was true and her academic mind couldn't deny it. They conversed about a few things whilst he was shopping usually potions or a book he had just finished. It was Hermione doing most of the talking but when he did add to the discussion it was usually groundbreaking and surprisingly humble.

Sometimes Hermione would go home and think about how she never realized how smart he was, purely because Harry and Ron had constantly been pressing the fact that he was a git. Sure it was true he was kind of harsh and mean… okay really mean but truthfully there hadn’t been a lot of that in the time they had spent together recently. He was still cold, still indifferent and most of all sarcastic but it was almost like the war had changed him even in the slightest. He was a little less hard or maybe he just wasn’t as good at hiding the sadness. Probably didn't have to anymore.

Snape though, he wouldn’t admit it found Miss Granger's company to be agreeable if not enjoyable and he was a little angry about it, he didn’t have the mentality or temperament for a friend.

The last Friday in July the shop was closing early for a muggle holiday, Hermione was ecstatic to get home early before the parties began in the rooms surrounding hers. Maybe she could actually get some reading done. Snape came at his usual time Hermione was being very nearly crushed under a box of Dragon Melon she needed to cut and slice for the wizarding festival being held on the grounds that night.

Snape eyed the box and Hermione felt it get lighter as she walked the last few steps to the table near the washing station. Flipping curly brown hair from her face she raised an eyebrow. The sign behind her read “NO magic, muggles in the area” cleary glamoured so only wizards could see. Snape only shrugged as if to say who’s going to stop me.

“I am afraid Alyssa will have to help you today, I am stuck dealing with these pesky buggers.” Jerking her head towards the muggle girl staring at her mobile and sucking on a lolly at the front counter. Then she brought her attention back to the task in front of her.

“I think perhaps taking chances on my own today would be prudent,” he drawled looking again at the girl who still hadn’t looked up from the tiny flip screen she held.

Then he walked away going about his business, getting what he needed and ignoring the voice in his head telling him he should find out what Miss Granger was doing later.

Hermione felt a little disappointed when Snape didn’t try to talk to her at all but maybe she was expecting too much out of him.

Dragon Melons were terrible they had a thick outer skin covered in sharp edges, the next layer was tiny thistles that stuck in your fingers and clothing, the actual meat of the fruit had to be doused immediately in ice-cold water or it would burst into flames. She wished she was wrestling a basilisk.

Snape brought his items up to pay, to the muggle eyes it looked like he was buying regular produce and truly it made him laugh a little inside at how naive they all were.

“Ce sera tout? (will that be all)” the girl asked lazily.

“Oui, non merci a vous (yes, no thanks to you)” he muttered the last bit so she couldn’t hear taking his things, but out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Hermione chuckle.

Before he could consider the repercussions, he was walking up to Hermione and asking: “would you have dinner with me tonight? To... discuss theories of course.”

Hermione was stunned near speechless truly, “uh… yes, yeah I get done in a couple hours,” when he didn’t respond she added, “I know a good place near my flat or did you have something else in mind?”

Snape shook his head, still not fathoming that he had willingly done this, “that is fine I suppose, shall I pick you up? Purely because I don’t know the area of course” the last part he added too quickly.

Hermione leaned in a little closer so no one would hear, it made Severus's heartbeat quicken. “I’m in the Floo Network and here is my address.” She had pulled out her wand quickly conjuring a small piece of paper with gold scrawl.

Bloody Gryffindor’s thought Snape as he watched her tuck her wand away.

“Herminni” called Alyssa rolling her eyes pointing to a gentleman waiting to be assisted, Snape saw Hermione’s eyes darken with contempt for the girl who had just mis-said her name and left her with more work. Snape chuckled lightly leaving the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to get interesting! SS/HG are always slower burn, but i think that is why i myself read them. I know that the dark mark is more a scar after Voldemort is dead, but i am thinking of it as a very faded tattoo. Comment if you like it, i like to hear feedback :)

Hermione was holding her battered hands over the bathroom sink in her flat wondering what to do. She had tried many healing spells and nothing was fixing it, she needed a potion, but how and where would she get the ingredients at this hour. After taking a shower when she got home to clean the dirt and dust off her face and hair, she noticed her cracked and burned hands from cleaning and slicing the Dragon Melon had begun to bleed. On top of that there were small blister and pockets of puss all over them as well and Snape was due here any minute.

  
Using her foot to pick up her wand she uttered a spell to dress herself so she would no longer be dressed in a towel. Instead the spell sent her flying backward into a bookcase across the room. Groaning in pain and trying she tried her best not to touch any of the pages with scabbed and bloody fingers, just then there was a green puff in the fire place as Snape appeared. He was dressed in the same outfit she had seen him in that past month, but this time his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

Immediately seeing Hermione in a crumpled heap he rushed over, then averted his eyes quickly as he helped her up, she was dressed only in a towel. She yelped as he took one of her hands, he looked down to see that they were covered in burns and cuts. “I uh.. the Dragon Melons they well you know I was… and then I tried to change with my wand, but I used my foot and..” she finally had to suck in a breath, so he took the opportunity using his own wand he turned around while spelling her clothes on. When she was sufficiently dressed he helped her over to the sofa, sitting next to her he took her hands turning them over. “I am so stupid I tired the spells I know for healing, but they didn’t work and I didn’t want to touch one of my potions books because I might get blood on them” her head drooped as she spoke and Snape noticed how beautiful her hair was when It wasn’t thrown into a sloppy bun or dusty when she was working… _wait beautiful_?

“These are severe they cannot be left alone, I may have something in my stores that would help, I can whip it up quickly and be back.” She looked so ashamed, but nodded “I will be back.” Walking into the fireplace he paused “you are far from stupid.”

  
Not more than twenty minutes later Snape was back and Hermione had found a towel to wrap her hands in. Carefully peeling back the rag, he studied her palms once again holding a potion in one hand as if to ask permission she nodded. “It will probably sting.” And it did a little cry left her lips and she grabbed onto Snape’s arm, then quickly let go after their eyes met and realized what she had done.

Soon the pain subsided to a dull throb and they was mostly healed. “Seems like bloody terrible work, I do hope Weasley makes up for it when he is around.” Hermione looked up at Snape confused “who? Ron? I think he finds it rather funny that I had to take this stupid job.” Snape raised an eyebrow “that isn’t very gentlemanly of him, especially given your relationship.” Hermione nearly laughed out loud “Ron and I were over a few months after the battle, we were never well suited” to her surprise Snape looked a little relieved, then the emotion was gone. “Thank you for helping with my hands, I don’t know what I would’ve done.” “You would’ve found something” he replied flatly. “Are you still hungry?” Hermione asked. “Yes, are you?” “Yes, let’s go though… we will have to take a cab like true muggles.” She tried to make this light hearted but saw Snape grimace. “Okay okay, there is an apparition point behind my building, we just have to be discrete.”

  
They left the apartment and headed down the hall to the stairs, when one of Hermione’s American study abroad neighbors called out “ay Hermione wait up babe!” She groaned quietly turning and Snape nearly chuckled “what is it Daniel?” The boy called Daniel had stopped and was now looking at Snape curiously “who is that?” Hermione rolled her eyes then said sharply “My gosh Daniel do you have no manners? He is a friend of mine.” Snape’s eyebrows shot up when she said friend, but didn’t contradict it if that is what this was he quite enjoyed it. ‘Geez sorry I jus-“ stopping Daniels eyes drifted to Snape’s arm then he exclaimed “whoa sick tat bro!” Snape already knew where he was looking, but Hermione glanced down at his arm.

He waited for her to look at him in shock, it didn’t always acer to people that he had the mark still even if it was meaningless, but instead her eyes flashed with anger at the boy. “Go back to your drunken party” she said it with exasperation which clearly made him angry. Starting to walk down the hallway he called over his shoulder “better do a good job man, maybe she’ll be less crabby after a decent lay.”

  
Hermione saw Snape’s hand go for the pocket that held his wand angrily, she grabbed his arm giving him a look that said it was appreciated, but not necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! Man i love writing this fic! hopefully some people like reading it as much as i love writing it! :)

They didn’t speak while walking from the apparition point to the restaurant, Hermione was a little shocked at how fiercely Snape’s reaction had been to Daniel. Snape couldn’t help, but think that the reason Hermione was so quiet was because of his dark mark… who would want to go to dinner with a former Death Eater he thought bitterly. When they entered the establishment they were met with the delicious smells of French cuisine and it wasn’t till then that Hermione noticed how absolutely ravenous she was.

  
The waiter placed them at a small table in the corner per Snape’s request, he then discreetly charmed the area so no one would hear their conversation. “So how-“ they both began at the same time, Hermione laughed and Snape’s mouth quirked ever so slightly. “You first” he said. “I was going to be funny and ask how you experience with my muggle neighbor was, but I suppose I already know the answer.” “Indeed, ghastly fellow” he replied then continued “I was going to ask how your hands are.” She looked down at her palms they were still an angry red color and hurt mildly, but the wounds had sealed and there were no more blisters. “They are much better, thank you.” She produced her the underside of her hands to show him, his hand went out as if to touch them, but he pulled it back nonchalantly.

  
Just then the waiter appeared Hermione glanced quickly at the menu ordering salmon and string beans. As an afterthought she asked for a glass of white wine, she needed to relax a little bit. Snape ordered as well and the waiter left them to alone once again, they sat in silence for a few seconds until Hermione spoke. “Professor, what was in the potion you used on my hands? I don’t think I have ever seen it before.” “It was a concoction of my own, the house elves at Hogwarts sometimes burn themselves” then he added “I would really prefer you to call me Severus, after all we will be colleagues soon.” “Severus” Hermione tried the name out carefully. “So Minerva told you then? I meant to tell you, but part of me thought you might be angry.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and she continued “well in school you always detested me and I just thought maybe you would be mad that … an insufferable know it all would be teaching alongside you.” This time Severus did chuckle after a moment stopped and looked into her eyes rather deeply “Hogwarts is lucky to have you… and I have yet to apologize for my behavior, I had my reasons as you well know, but that isn’t an excuse my grudge against James effected all three of you.” Snape felt a bit lighter after saying that, usually not one for apologies it was interesting how invigorating it felt.

  
“Oh well apology accepted, I understand more given the circumstances.” Just then their food arrived they sat and ate talking about school curriculum and more about potions Snape has been working on. Snape actually felt at ease and he couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes lit up when she had an idea, or the truly honest smile she gave him when he talked of his work. _She was breathtaking_.

  
Hermione noticed the way Severus looked at her and it made her heart beat fast, she felt things that she hadn’t thought she could about him. Dinner and dessert had ended an hour ago and they were still talking when Hermione finally yawned mid-sentence. “I am sure you are tired I am sorry I have kept you.” He said, but she was shaking her head vigorously “no no, this has been amazing, I feel like my summer hasn’t been such a waste after all, but do want to relax a little bit and make sure Daniel and his delinquent friends haven’t burned down the flat… would you like to come?” She was worried he would vehemently say no, but instead he nodded “yes I would, if you are up to it.”

  
No one was in the hallway outside her door, but just in case she kept quiet while unlocking it. As they entered she tripped a little over the edge, but Snape’s arm snaked out grabbing her around the waist and standing her back up. His hand lingered for a moment, then he pulled it away quickly, Hermione felt slightly disappointed in some way. Making her way into the room she called behind her “have a seat I’m going to get into some more comfortable clothes and open a bottle of wine, would you like some?” “Yes thank you” he said as he sat down on her cushion covered couch. 

While she was in the kitchen he surveyed the surroundings, the whole space screamed Hermione, the coffee table was covered in stacks of books and the walls were mostly bookshelves. The floor was wood but covered in a dark green rug, Snape smiled to himself then abruptly stopped. Why was he even thinking about her in this way, she used to be his student and he was a terrible teacher to her, she never would return his feelings so he might as well keep himself from getting attached.

  
He stood up and was about to call out that he needed to actually get home, when she exited the kitchen. She was holding the bottle of wine and two glasses of course, but she had put on a rather large t shirt that fell down on her upper thigh, barely covering the pair of rather small shorts she wore underneath. She looked so comfortable at ease and above all happy he was there. She looked at him confused “are you alright?” Snape let himself smile very lightly “yes, I was just getting a stretch” then he sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more tenderness (sort of) in this chapter... we are getting there, i swear it! Also i know that in the books Hermione doesn't get mudblood carved into her arm by Bellatrix, but i decided to use the movie bit here because it worked so well in this scene. Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter i seriously love reading them, they keep me going! Enjoy!

The two spent the next several hours talking about anything and everything until Hermione began to yawn her eyes drooping a little. Snape kept talking about an experiment he had been working on, it seemed like his voice soothed her. Soon she had slumped down head on the arm of the couch fast asleep. Snape knew he should leave, it was weird him just looking at her sleeping… wasn’t it?

  
A few moments later he was about to get up when he heard something of a whimper escape her lips. Looking down at her she no longer looked serene, but troubled. Her eyebrows were pulled tight together in a look of almost pain, then her right hand shot out grabbing at her left forearm a tear sliding down her face. Snape didn’t know what to do, she was clearly upset, but waking her would probably make her embarrassed or disgusted that he had been watching her. Hermione’s lips parted and she barely whispered: “please don’t, I didn’t take it...” She looked so vulnerable lying there and if anyone knew about nightmares it was him, but he has faced again with what could he possibly do. She cried out and he couldn’t take it he reached over grabbing her shoulder rougher than he meant to, it startled her awake eyes flying open, settling on him with a look of confusion present.

  
“What is… I fell asleep I guess…” he voice was raspy and the nightmare was still fresh in her mind the walls of Malfoy Manor only now melting into the background. “I am sorry, you looked as if you were having a nightmare… I tried…” he stopped not knowing what to say. Waiting for her to tell him to leave that’s what he would have done. Hermione hastily wiped the tears from her eyes finally meeting Snape’s gaze “no I am sorry, how embarrassing, I invite you to my home fall asleep and then make you witness that.” She shuddered, her face felt hot… she was mortified. “Don’t be embarrassed you cannot control your dreams” he saw the look of fear still lingered on her face so he asked tentatively “are you alright Hermione?” She shook her head tears spilling out the corners of her eyes.

  
“It’s so stupid I should be over it all by now, but the most terrifying parts just come back to me.” She looked up at Snape his dark eyes shone with what looked close to compassion so she continued. “For a long time I was drinking a sleeping potion every night, but I know they can be addicting so I just suffer through… they aren’t as frequent anymore, the dreams I mean.” He sighed “Sleeping potions can be tempting, but you must be careful with them, sometimes it’s the terrible things that stay with us.” His eyes looked far away and Hermione remember everything Harry had told her and she felt a gush of sorrow for the man in front of her. A man she had once hated… When had she stopped hating him? A man that for the longest time she thought a threat to herself and her friends when really he was the opposite of that. “I shouldn’t even be concerned about my pitiful experience at Malfoy Manor when I am sure you have been through must worse.” She spoke scornfully and Snape’s attention immediately left the awful place it had been in the hidden parts of his mind, to look at her. “Your pain is no less intense than mine.” Had he just said that? Snape was surprised with himself not only that he had said it, but he meant it as well with all his heart.

  
“You don’t have to tell me,” he said a few moments later “but I never knew you went to Malfoy Manor.” Hermione smiled sadly “no I suppose you wouldn’t have known, it might be good to tell someone I can’t talk to Harry or Ron about it, they get too upset.” Hermione looked up to see that Severus’s eyes were on her so she continued she told him about Draco being asked to identify Harry then about Harry and Ron being put in the dungeon, but she stopped before uttering HER name.

  
The look Snape gave propelled her onward “she kept me up there… Bellatrix, to torture me.” Snape wasn’t surprised she had picked Hermione, she was the muggle born and Bellatrix always found special pleasure in that. “She… did terrible things, but then she started to…” for a second Hermione couldn’t continue, then grabbing her wand she mustered up the courage. “She carved mudblood into my arm, slowly and in my dreams, I still feel it and her hot breath on my skin.” She waved the wand over her arm removing the masking spell she had placed on the scar. Snape saw it now standing out from the rest of her unblemished skin, and his stomach twisted, sick at the thought of Hermione being in that much anguish. “I am so sorry that happened to you” Snape whispered. Hermione’s face brightened ever so slightly at his words “thank you for listening, if you ever need it I will return the favor.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of set up in it, but there is a little fun in here as well! Next chapter is going to be lots of fun, its always interesting to put Snape in situations he deems uncomfortable (evil smile). Enjoy!

The next week passed very slowly, Hermione had been anxious to see Snape again since he had left that night. So she went to work, then went home trying her best to prep for the coming school year, still finding it rather hard with her extremely obnoxious neighbors. Snape had also thrown himself into work, he was trying some hefty experiments with the hope that it would take his mind off Hermione. Unfortunately, it didn’t. He told himself he would skip going to get ingredients today there was no reason and maybe if he just left her alone she would forget him. But after the third time of him putting the wrong amount of Mandrake in the potion and that same potion blowing up in his face twice he grabbed his wand apparating to the outskirts of the farm.

  
Hermione began to worry Snape wasn’t coming at all, she silently cursed herself for being so open with her feelings she probably freaked him out. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black figure come through the doorway and she smiled to herself turning back to her work. Usually, Hermione was the one to speak to him first and though she didn’t mind, today she wanted to see if he would address her. Snape looked around for Hermione finally seeing her sorting through some tree bark, she hadn’t even noticed when he had entered. Maybe she was angry or embarrassed that he had been there that night, he didn’t know what to do. Get yourself together Snape he thought you aren’t a bloody teenager.

  
“Afternoon,” he said coming to stand next to her, she turned, he received one of her dazzling smiles making him feel as though his heart would stop. “Hello, and how are you this afternoon?” Hermione asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. “Well enough I suppose, though I will be ready to get out of France’s summer heat and return to the cold wet of Scotland” was he making small talk? … _oh you are going soft Severus,_ he thought. “It might help if you didn’t wear so much clothing all the time” Hermione nearly cringed outwardly at her words, then backtracked quickly “I mean the suits, black and all.” “That wouldn’t be very bat-like of me now would it” he snorted. She rolled her eyes at him “no one thinks that anymore.” Yet another snort from Snape “oh yes, because my actions in the war completely nullify my actual personality.” Hermione turned her face away so he wouldn’t see her smile at his sarcasm, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction that she had truly come to love it.

  
“When are you going to Hogwarts?” she asked as casually as she could. “The 30th I suppose, that should give me time enough to look scary for the first day” he deadpanned, she snickered lightly. “Minerva sent me a letter about the ghastly business of former Death Eaters taking up refuge in America, it makes me shiver just thinking that some of them are still out there.” Snape’s face was like stone, but he nodded something in his eyes glinting sadly. Clearly, she needed to change the subject, Hermione rubbed the back of her neck nervously before beginning “Um so there is a party that I am required to be at next weekend for all the students and interns in my apartment building and I was… well wondering if you would come?” she looked away trying to prepare herself for a no. “Why would you want me to come?” his question was honest so she looked back at him. “We were supposed to bring someone, most of them are muggles some employees that work here and I don’t really enjoy being around any of them except a few, most think me rather odd…” she took a breath before finishing “what I am saying is, it would make my night so much easier if I had someone to bring who I enjoyed being around” once again her eyes dropped so when he said no, he wouldn’t see the disappointment in them.

  
“I am sure that I could fit it into my schedule,” he said it rather sarcastically, but not harsh as he normally was. Hermione beamed at him and inside he knew it might be worth suffering through it just because of that smile. “I was actually meaning to ask you if we could have dinner again this evening I have a rather difficult potion I have been working on and I wanted to hear what you thought of my notes.” Her smile this time was even brighter and they agreed to meet again that night, Hermione offering to get take out so they had space to look at his notes in her flat.

  
That night there was a knock on her door about the time Snape had said he was coming. Hermione was confused why would he use the door, but she walked over swinging the door open, just as behind her she heard some swooshing coming from the fireplace… _oh no_. At the door she saw Daniel leaning against the frame holding a beer bottle, she knew any second Snape would “magically” appear in her fireplace. So on a quick thought, she slammed the door in Daniels' face, turning in time to see Snape exiting the fireplace and raising an eyebrow. There was some loud banging from her front door and Daniels voice whining through “what was that for?” Hermione saw Snape throw a look of annoyance at the door, then waving his hand, as if to say go on open it. She did and there was Daniel holding his nose, but still managing to sip his beer at the same time. “Sorry, the wind caught my door” she lied eager to get him to leave. “Oh hey man!” he called out to Snape, who looked on a sardonically. “Friendly fella isn’t he?” Daniel laughed a little nervously. “Did you need something Daniel?” she asked clearly irritated. “I was going to see if you wanted to hang out with me at the party, it’s your last shot before I head back to America.” He said it as if he was some limited edition copy of a novel, which he certainly isn’t Hermione thought irritably. “Oh sorry Daniel, I am actually bringing Severus with me to the party” Daniel looked dumbfounded as she shut the door on him, through the wood she could hear him asking “what kind of a name is Sev-“  
Hurriedly Hermione bolted the door, leaning against it for a moment. “I’ll do a charm when the food comes to making sure it is the food,” she said walking over to Snape who was still standing there awkwardly, he finally sat when she also did. Then without speaking, he started laying out the notes so she could see. “Sorry about Daniel, he’s a muggle… and an American” Snape only snorted “He certainly knows little about boundaries.” She laughed “yeah or manners, anytime I have seen him this week all I’ve heard is questions about you” he looked up at that eyebrow raised. “I just told him you were an old teacher of mine and we would be working together soon” Snape nodded looking back at the notes, his face, as usual, expressing nothing. “And what did he think of that?” he still didn’t look up and Hermione felt a tad uneasy at the tone in his voice. “Nothing much, actually he wondered if we were shagging” she laughed “a bit funny I suppose.” Snape’s lips didn’t even twitch at that, and Hermione swallowed hard.

  
They spent the next several hours in mostly quiet, even when the food came they didn’t speak much, just kept working. Finally, Hermione sat back rubbing her eyes, “do you need a break?” She nodded going to get a glass of water, then returning with one for herself and him as well. Snape had felt uncomfortable since he had arrived and saw the boy, it reminded him once again that he really had no business being around Hermione she needed to be with people her own age. It was so hard to see the slight disappointment that crossed her face when he gave a passive response to her question, or when he acted unconcerned. After a rather long stretch of silence, Snape heard a small laugh escape Hermione’s mouth which she immediately clamped her hand over… _oh, this was going to be good._

  
“What is it?” he said relaxing slightly into the couch cushions. “Well, I was thinking about my first year at Hogwarts and Harry’s first match… your cloak was set on fire wasn’t it?” Snape looked very confused “yes.” “Well I was thinking of this the other night and I should apologize, I thought that it was you trying to knock Harry off his broom… so I may have set you on fire” she looked at him mostly apologetically with only a hint of humor. Snape’s mouth twitched, then an actual tiny smile could be seen for only a second. “You really were a clever witch from the start” and those words made Hermione beam, as she went back to studying the figures on his pages.

  
Hermione walked Snape to the fireplace as he was about to leave that night. “Thank you for your help, it will be very useful I am sure” always stiff with the compliments she thought after hearing his words, but she thanked him. He turned to leave, then stopped, facing her “I almost forgot.” Producing a small vial from his jacket and holding it out “it’s a potion I worked on during the war, it isn’t a sleeping potion, but it helps to relax the mind so there are no nightmares… I have used it myself on occasion.” Hermione was struck by how thoughtful this had been of him, without thinking she took the vial, then reached out giving his shoulder a loving squeeze “thank you, Severus.” The look she saw in his eyes seemed like longing, then quickly turned to resolve as he stepped away from her touch and into the fireplace “goodnight.” He was gone before Hermione could utter goodnight in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I loved writing this chapter it was so much fun! This fic is just beginning and i am so excited where it is going! i hope you will stick around to see :) Enjoy!

Hermione’s heart beat fast as she felt long cool fingers brush her collarbone, lips were in her hair whispering something. Then Severus leaned closer so their lips almost touched … ring, ring, ring! She groaned turning off the alarm with a flick of her wand, it was Monday morning. Glancing at the tiny bottle next to her bed that held the calming potion, she grimaced so her calm was erotic dreams about Severus Snape… great.

  
Hermione made herself a cup of tea and sat down looking at the copy of the Daily Prophet Harry had sent her. It was bad. The headline read Death Eaters Return: American You Know Who Rising. She shivered taking another sip of tea, she was hoping it was all just a group of fanatics causing trouble, but there was a lot of news circling. There was a knock at the door when she opened it the warm smile of Ginny Weasley greeted her. “Ginny! What are you doing here?” Hermione squealed embracing her tightly. Once released they went to the couch where Ginny could respond “I was doing some work in Paris and I have the next few days off I thought I would come visit you, sorry I couldn’t owl first.” Hermione waved a hand “I am just so happy you are here! How is everything going?” Ginny was careful to make sure not to spill any top secrets about the Ministry, but she detailed the last few months for Hermione while they sat.

  
Once they had gone through multiple cups of tea each, Ginny finally asked “so how are you? Is the farm dreadful?” Hermione snorted “yes and then some, but it hasn’t been too bad this past month or so.” Ginny raised two eyebrows in rapid procession “oh, I see is there a reason? Or a he the reason?” Hermione couldn’t help, but blush and Ginny grinned knowingly. “Alright out with it, tell me all about it” at that Hermione shook her head “Honestly Gin I don’t know what is going on, with my feelings or his and it… well, honestly it’s a little weird.” “And that is precisely why I am here, so we can figure something like this out!” Hermione knew that if anyone could help it would be Ginny, so told her about everything, him coming in every Friday, dinner, then her dream and telling him everything that happened at Malfoy Manor. Throughout most of it Ginny just listened occasionally asking for clarification but never looking disgusted or angry, which made Hermione grateful for such a good friend.

  
“So Snape, I am not going to lie it is a bit odd, but clearly you know that.” “Yeah believe me I do, but fighting the feelings I am having is hard,” Hermione said a little exhausted after explaining everything. Ginny threw a comforting arm around her “I don’t think you should fight them, they are real and I think you know that, I am not a love expert but I think old Snape must feel something for you to or he wouldn’t act the way he does around you.” Hermione nodded, then spent the rest of the week mulling over Ginny’s words and her own feelings.

  
Hermione looked in the mirror one last time adjusting the straps of her dress carefully. She wore a dark green dress that hugged her small frame nicely and stopped about mid-way down her thigh, the neckline was modest, but still a little more revealing than she was used to. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun at the back of her neck, she hoped she looked as good as she thought. Just then there was a swooshing in the fireplace, _so this was as good as it was going to get._ When she entered the living room Snape was standing wearing his usual black suit, but this time it looked like his shirt was made out of a different material silk maybe? When he saw her, if he thought her prettier than normal she couldn’t tell from his face. “Slytherin green suits you it seems” his lips pulling up slightly into a wry smile. Hermione blushed a little “I don’t despise green just because I’m a Gryffindor” she said rolling her eyes, as he came to stand next to her. “Good, the color does as I said suit you and better than some Slytherins. Shall we?” Hermione nodded and they headed out the door for the party.

  
The community calibration team had rented a large ballroom in a hotel for the party and Hermione thought it very fancy. Her eye immediately catching the bar, she hadn’t had a proper drink in some time and it she was ready to relax a little. Snape saw her eyeing it and excused himself to grab them some drinks. Wow, Hermione thought maybe he could be a gentleman, after all, just then Bailey, a small girl with strawberry blonde hair came up to her. Bailey was the only person that Hermione had truly got along with during her stay. She was like most of the flat inhabitants American and loved to throw large parties but she had a sweet smile and was always ready for a chat. “You brought someone with you then?” Bailey said taking a sip of her drink “oh yes, we are about to start work together in the fall teaching, well and I suppose we have known each other for some years now” the last part she added as almost an afterthought. “Well he is certainly mysterious looking, I don’t know if I would be brave enough to try and date him, he looks like the definition of brooding,” the smaller girl said with a little giggle. “Well, we aren’t dating, not really” Having to say it actually made Hermione’s heart sink a little and she looked away quickly from Snape waiting in line.

  
Bailey’s mouth turned up into a smirk “so, sweet Hermione has a thing for the older man?” Hermione blushed instantly and therefore had no room to deny it. “Is this his first year teaching at the school as well?” “Definitely not he has been a Professor there for years,” Hermione said without thinking. Bailey’s eyebrows shot up “so he taught while you went there?” Once again Hermione couldn’t help the red that bloomed on her cheeks “yes, but it wasn’t like that, I actually hated him during school” just then Snape came to stand next to her, the little blonde girl giving her one last mischievous look. “Bailey this is Professor Severus Snape” she gestured from Bailey to Snape “and this is Bailey…Lilly” as she said the name she felt like a rock had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. “Nice to meet you, Miss Lilly,” Snape said in a not unpleasant voice and Hermione couldn’t detect any strain on his face. “It’s Bailey please” then turning back to Hermione “I have to go find Gordon and Daniel, but I will be back and you will dance!” she emphasized the last part then running off.

  
“You know I am beginning to wish everyone still thought me a traitor maybe I would be spared the pity” his voice was low and almost a little angry. “I am sorry, I was only worried it would upset, you” she said honestly. “I am capable of controlling my emotions, damn Potter won’t wait to see if a man is truly dead before he tells everyone his secrets” Snape seethed. For a second Hermione’s thoughts went back to that night in the shrieking shack all the blood… They had thought Snape was dead, but Minerva showed up just after Harry left for the pensieve and they were able to save him. “Ron and I are the only ones who know about Lily Severus, and we had to force him to tell us that part of what he learned” Hermione’s face dropped looking at her shoes. Snape didn’t say anything he just put out his arm and guided her to a free table.

  
The two of them sat watching the ridiculous things happening on the dance floor, Snape felt odd about the way Hermione had tried to shield him from the pain of hearing Lily’s name. His initial reaction had been to get angry, he didn’t want pity, but her motives were kind behind it, she didn’t want him to hurt. Her voice broke through his thoughts “I am sorry Severus, I shouldn’t have assumed anything, forgive me for getting to personal” her eyes were pleading. “There is nothing to forgive” and he truly meant it “I spent so many years of my life held back by things, though they still affect me as I am sure they always will I have learned to move away from them, past them if you will.” Hermione just smiled at him nodding, but inside she felt light as a feather she wanted to Snape have a happy life and maybe she could be a part of it.

  
The moment Hermione had been dreading came not too long a time later. There was some Latin music playing and Daniel appeared with Gordon and Bailey in tow. She even tried to use Severus as an excuse to avoid dancing (she really didn’t want to look foolish in front of Snape) but he even smirked telling her she had better go. So Hermione down the rest of her glass of wine and headed out onto the floor with Daniel. Was this his ploy in getting her to act her age? Snape asked himself as he watched Hermione out there with that idiot Daniel. She had always seemed older than she was to begin with, why should he decide what she wanted? His internal battled raged on as he watched them dancing… and as the boy’s hands dropped lower on her waist. Snape straightened in his chair trying not to let it affect him, but he saw Hermione wriggle a little further away from Daniel only to have him pull her back and whisper something into her ear that made her smile slightly. Snape’s chest ached.

  
Hermione tried to keep Daniel from getting to close, but it was hard and he was persistent. At one point she glanced over at Snape, but he was looking in the other direction, seeming very tense as usual. After a few songs she excused herself to rejoin him, much to the chagrin of Daniel who strutted off muttering about finding a drink. Just as she sat down Bailey showed up with three shots in hand handing one to Hermione and offering one to Snape. He denied it “wine and fire whiskey I can take, I draw the line after that.” Bailey looked confused “is that like Fireball?” “Sure,” said Snape in a condescending tone, and Hermione laughed drinking the rest of yet another glass of wine he had got for her, then she threw the shot back feeling pretty good about herself at the same time. “Do this one too!” Bailey exclaimed holding out the shot that was meant to be Snape’s, Hermione glanced at him he threw his hands up “you deserve it after all the work you have put in this summer.” Just as Hermione took the shot she realized how long it had been since she was intoxicated, but immediately lost her train of thought.

  
Hermione was leaning heavily on Snape as he opened the door to her flat with his wand. He helped her to the couch where she promptly sat and he could tell she was doing her best to try and sober up, even if it was no use. “Accio cup,” he said and a cupboard opened, a glass floating to his hand then he filled the glass handing it to her “drink.” She scrunched her nose up at the water but drank, she looked so innocent and sweet his heart stuttered a bit. Just then she dropped the glass and it fell to the floor breaking into pieces, then awkwardly jumping to her feet she covered her mouth, ran to the kitchen sink and proceeded to vomit.

  
She was still tipsy even after throwing up, he barely let her go change and brush her teeth for fear she would fall over in the process. When she came out her wild hair was around her shoulder and she wore a Gryffindor quidditch t shirt as well as a pair of light pink floral pajama bottoms. She groaned plopping down on the couch “the light is so bright in here.” Flicking his wand the lights went out, but that left them in complete darkness, so he quietly uttered “expecto patromnum.” Hermione saw the soft blue light escape Snape’s wand and a raven flew around the room before landing on her bookcase lighting the room just enough. “It’s a raven,” she said dumbfounded. Snape only nodded looking lost in thought. Hermione’s mind was beginning to clear up, and she was sober enough to know she should tell Snape to head home.

  
She wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him how brave and strong she thought he was after everything he went through, but she knew it would undoubtable scare him. “Thank you for thinking of me today,” he said suddenly “I know I didn’t react well, but you were only trying to protect my feelings.” Hermione couldn’t help herself she reached out touching his arm, when their eyes met she could see so many mixed emotions swimming in the dark irises. Without thinking she drew closer bringing her lips up so they were just inches from his and she felt him exhale out of his nose “you don’t want to do this.” His voice was strained as he spoke, but he didn’t move. “This is exactly what I want to do” then Hermione pressed her mouth onto his. Rigid at first Snape’s mouth quickly began to soften against hers, his hand came around her waist pulling her close against him. Her hands found their way into his hair as the kiss increased in fever, her mouth opening to him. Just as Snape’s mouth drifted down her jaw, he drew back suddenly breathing heavy he held her away from him. Hermione let out a little growl of disapproval. “You’ve been drinking, I can’t- tonight- we need to stop” Snape didn’t remember the last time he had truly struggled for words, but his brain was just not functioning the way it usually did he was to distracted by her. Hermione wanted to protest so badly, but her eyelids were so heavy and the couch was so comfortable. The last thing she remembered was her head on the soft fabric covering his shoulder, it smelled of freshly cleaned linen and peppermint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a super short chapter! Fall semester is beginning to slowly kill me. i do have some free time Sunday so i will have a good decent sized chapter coming. I hope people are liking this so far, because i looooooovvvveeee writing it! There is a bit of angst in this chapter, but don't worry to much :) happy reading!

Bright light was what finally pulled Hermione from the groggy state somewhere between sleep and waking. As soon as she cracked an eye she regretted it, a swift piercing pain forced its way behind her eye and traveled through her entire head. When she finally got up the courage to open both eyes in one stumbling, but quick move she yanked her wand off the coffee table and shut the blind loudly. Then proceeded to fall back against the couch groaning loudly. Just as she was about to ask herself how she had contracted a head cold so quickly, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Immediately she noticed the place next to her was empty and her heart sank. Stupid stupid stupid! She wanted to scream at herself, but the idea of a loud noise of any kind made her cringe. She closed her eyes again letting her head fall back on the plush of the couch, she had kissed him… Hermione knew there was no use denying it to herself, it wasn’t a trick of alcohol it was her succumbing to her feelings. Feelings that Severus Snape clearly didn’t share… but he had kissed her back, hadn’t he?

Finally deciding to go in search of water and a pain reliever, her attention was caught by a small bottle filled with blue liquid that was placed on a note with spikey handwriting. She knew the potion instantly as a headache tonic, downing it quickly she read the note.

_Hermione, I have left a pain relieving potion in the hopes that it will aid your head, when you will undoubtedly wake with a terrible in that area. I didn’t want to wake you, you needed rest after the late night and the alcohol, but I had a prior engagement this afternoon. I hope you will not think me rude for leaving I had a wonderful time conversing and being in your presence as always. If it would please you I thought we could leave for Hogwarts together on Sunday morning, send reply if this does not suit you. If I do not receive a reply from you I will be at your home at nine o’clock to pick you up. Yours, S. Snape_

Hermione smiled to herself, so she hadn’t scared him off. Maybe he did return her feelings, she didn’t know how she was going to wait until Sunday to see him.

Snape sat in his armchair in the small French cottage, his bags were packed and he was all ready to leave in the morning. Having not heard back from Hermione he was planning on traveling to Hogwarts with her. That night had progressed much differently than he imagined, but he would be lying completely if he said that he hadn’t been happy at the prospects this left him. He had thought long and hard about all of it over the weekend, the fact that she was his former student, younger than him by many years, and just plainly baffled she seemed to want him. What he came away with was that if this was truly what she wanted he shouldn’t be the one to put it down just because it was unconventional, he would let her have the last word and he would follow suit. He hoped this conclusion he had come to was not too selfish on his part. Finally escaping his thoughts to read there was a rather loud knock at the door. When Snape removed the wards and opened it Kinsley Shacklebolt and two rather large and gruff looking wizards were standing on his porch.

Hermione could barely stand the wait as the clock ticked to the 9. She had been a wreck all weekend getting her things together and thinking about how she would react to Severus, what she would say to him. She was worried enough about her start to teaching, not to mention this new, well… what was this she felt for Severus? Pushing the thought away for another time she glanced at her watch, 9:15. Hermione frowned Snape always seemed to arrive promptly, maybe he was just running a little late. So she sat down with a book she had reserved for her handbag. The minutes continued to tick on, with no sign of Severus. Her thoughts began to jump quickly to worst case scenarios, then with some logic she brought her mind back to the more likely reason for his tardiness… he didn’t want to face her and tell her he didn’t have feelings for her.

It was noon when Hermione finally decided she would make a floo call to Minerva, maybe she could discreetly find out if the headmistress had heard from Snape. “Hello, Hermione I have been a bit worried you said you would be here before now.” The older woman’s voice coming loud and clear through the green flames. “Yes, well I got busy I am so sorry I am nearly on my way, I was just wondering… have you heard from Professor Snape at all?” Hermione tried to keep her voice nonchalant, it seemed even if she hadn’t the headmistress was far too preoccupied to notice the odd question. “yes yes, he arrived around 10:00 this morning… dear I have much to attend to, do you mind us chatting here-Flius please I need just a moment” she had never heard Minerva more scatter brained. “No problem, I will see you awhile later” Hermione did her best to not let her voice crack. “I plan on seeing you very soon Hermione, staff dinner will be a pre term meeting as well.” Then the call ended abruptly and Hermione sat on the floor tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Why couldn’t he have just told her he didn’t want to see her again?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Got this chapter up when i wanted to! :) I hope anyone reading enjoys it! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter :)

Severus was exhausted when he had reached Hogwarts that morning, having spent the extent of the night in an interrogation room at the Ministry. He was honestly surprised that he was able to apparate at all, but he knew that Minerva would want him there for the start of term meeting. Once there he quickly had excused himself to his quarters, his belongings were already in place so he headed to the classrooms to prep.

After a few hours losing himself in work he sat down in his worn office chair and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from a secret compartment he kept there taking a quick gulp. Kingsley had done his best to be kind or at the very least civil with Severus, but only so much was in his power. With all the rumors about America and the rise of Death Eaters, Severus knew eventually he would be questioned. He just hadn’t known how extensively or that it would be right before the start of term. They had ended on what seemed to be a good note and that Kingsley would be in touch. They would have to question more people and Severus knew it would only bring up bad memories from the war for anyone involved, as it had for him.

When he finally dragged himself to dinner that night he did the best he could to converse with the other teachers, he was wretchedly tired definitely not feeling like himself at all. He felt acutely like he was missing something. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the curly brown head of Hermione came through the doors, her gaze not leaving the floor. Severus nearly fell from his chair as he remembered that he was meant to have picked her up this morning. The Ministry had interrupting those plans and the memories of the war making him forget bloody everything else. They hadn’t allowed him to send an owl, and once at school he had been so preoccupied with his own pain … how could he be so stupid? She was dressed in her teacher’s robes and once she lifted her head to talk to Minerva, Remus Lupin and a few of the other teachers at the end of the table, he could see her eyes looked rather red and puffy. Snape felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, he wanted to go over there and make things right immediately, but knew it wasn’t the time. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, in fact she down right avoided looking in his direction at all, he had to talk to her and explain what had happened. He almost went against his better judgement and moved to walk over to her, when Minerva called the meeting to order.

As soon as the headmistress concluded Hermione was keen to get the hell out of that room. Unfortunately she was having to sit through a few lectures on first year teaching from Sybil Trelawney. Once the bug eyed woman had finally found another victim, she began the decent from the tables to the main part of the castle quickly. “Oh Hermione dear” called Minerva catching up to her Remus close behind. In the background she saw Snape had stood up as well. “Hagrid asked me to tell you that you must come see him once you are settled, he was feeling a bit under the weather tonight.” Hermione nodded doing her best to smile, truly she would be happy to see her favorite game keeper. “I am so happy that you are here Hermione, tomorrow let’s have tea?” Remus smiled warmly grasping her hand as he spoke. Promising Remus she would have tea with him the next day, Hermione set off finally reaching the exit of the great hall, where she could slow down and finally breath without fearing someone would see her distress.

She tried her best to think rationally, and she wasn’t going to cry again, it wasn’t worth it. She had been too quick to judge his feelings, but this couldn’t affect her teaching. Her thought was interrupted by a deep voice on the stairs behind her “Professor Granger, may I have a word with you?” Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione attempted her best blank expression and turned to face the man coming to stand on the step below her. She had never seen Snape looking so ashamed and it made her want to die of embarrassment right there. “I think that I may have been in error, you see-“ Hermione was about to lose it, and she would not allow him to see it happen. “No need to explain yourself Professor, I realize that I over stepped my bounds whether because of alcohol or the evening in question, I thought something was there that wasn’t, I am very sorry for the aggravation I have caused.” She saw him trying to interject, so she continued beginning to climb the stairs “if you will excuse me I need to get some sleep, I have much work to do before the students arrive tomorrow evening.” Then she took the steps two at a time, until she knew he wasn’t following her.

An hour later Snape was pacing the stone floor of his chambers, he had been in this same place for some time caught between hating himself for being so stupid, and fearing the outcome if he actually owned up to how he felt about the moment they had shared a few nights before. Yes he had been taken aback at her boldness, but it wasn’t unfair to say that they had grown closer over the summer. Clearly it seemed to have hurt her that he missed their plans. So the only conclusion he could draw was that she felt for him like he felt for her. This would be the perfect excuse to make sure she didn’t end up with a bitter man twice her age, but the thought of carrying on, having to lie about the way she made him feel sickened him. Without thinking he threw open the door, headed to speak with Minerva about finding Hermione’s chambers.

“Severus, come in” the older woman motioned with her hand to sit down. This room still made Snape uncomfortable, his short span as head master was filled with nothing but anger and regret. “What can I do for you, it is a bit late I hope everything is alright” she looked him over from behind her spectacles. “I was wondering the where about of Professor Grangers rooms.” His voice kept under perfect control, even as the look of surprise crossed the headmistress’s face he continued quickly. “I would like to speak with her before it grows too late, we spent some time together during the summer.” Minerva looked positively shocked, but she nodded, “she is in my old head of house quarters, Remus wanted a smaller room with little windows so they traded.” Snape nodded getting up, “is everything alright Severus?” “I hope it will be.” He gave her a small nod then swept out of the room.

Hermione sat on the plush tan sofa in front of the crackling fire, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Finally deciding it was of no use she discarded the book reaching for another tissue, her face felt tight where the tears had run down and he head ached from sobbing. She was thankful there was another at least half day before the students arrived, because sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon for her. In an effort to try and feel fine, when she got into her rooms she immediately removed her robes and replaced them with her pajamas a rather ratty gray t-shirt, an old lilac jumper and black sweatpants. She had also pulled her untidy hair into a messy knot at the top of her head and put a pair of mismatched wool socks on her feet. The attempt was noble, but once she had sat down the tears came anyway.

The fact that it was Severus Snape she was crying over made her nearly laugh out loud, if her younger self could’ve seen her now… She was sad yes that he didn’t return her feelings, of course she was, but more than that she was sad about losing the friend she had found in him as well. Being so lonely in France and having someone to talk to, about things that she loved as well was wonderful. Felling the loss of that was terribly sad indeed. Wiping another tear away there was a knock at the door, she stood up angrily at being taken from her pity party. If it was Sybil coming to tell her some crazy vision she had, Hermione might just lose it.

When she did fling the door open, it wasn’t the divination professor, it was a certain potions teacher she hoped she wouldn’t have to face again till breakfast. She nearly slammed the door in his face, partially because of the state of herself, but also for the sheer joy it might’ve brought her. Instead she held onto the handle giving him a look of indignation “what can I help you with Professor?” glancing at the watch on her wrist. “Well you could start by calling me Severus again” Hermione’s eyes flared at the censure that his words held. “I am sorry, may I please come in?” this time his voice was softer, maybe even a little pleading, the tone of it coaxing her to open the door further and allow him access.

She gestured to the couch a little militantly, but he sat just the same. “Tea?” her tone clipped, he shook his head, feeling uneasy with this slightly scary version of Hermione “no thank you.” Once they were both sitting at either end of the small couch, he noticed her fidgeting with the frayed edge of her jumper, now noticing her clothes and tear streaked face he knew she must feel abashed at his presence. “Do you have a reason for being here?” she finally asked raising a lovely eyebrow at him. “I came to apologize… and hopefully explain” he saw her stiffen at the end of his words, so he continued quickly. “Saturday night I was preparing my things, but Minister Shacklebolt paid me a visit” he looked up from the lint he had plucked off his black trousers, to see her confused expression. “With all the suspicions of what is happening in America, they are beginning to interview people… former death eaters seems a good way to begin.

Hermione’s voice betrayed her with the concern that came across slightly “is everything alright? They don’t think you…” she trailed off. Snape shook his head “no, but I was there all that night, they had sent my belongings to the school so I came directly here” Hermione tried not to let the hope show on her face as he continued “I am sorry, in all honesty I don’t know what came over me, all the memories from the war… I forgot of our plans and it didn’t reoccur to me until I saw you at dinner.” She knew just how much the memories of those terrible times would have affected her and decided she couldn’t be too angry with him after this revelation. “Are you sure you don’t want a cup of tea? It’s a bit colder here than in Compiegne.” She gave him a small smile, to ease a bit of the tension, “thank you that would be nice.”

While Hermione readied the tea, they didn’t speak and her mind was racing. Things being more cleared up meant that there was other things that need to be sorted. She sat the tea down on the coffee table in front of him, trying and failing to read his blank expression. A few more moments of silence continued before Hermione couldn’t take it anymore “I am sorry that I kissed you” she blurted. Snape set down his cup slowly meeting her gaze, but to her surprise there was a look of amusement in his eyes. “Oh Severus don’t give me that look, I am trying to bloody apologize for being presumptuous and drunk.” There was a dark chuckle “it’s back to Severus now is it?” Agitation flashed on her face, so he threw his hands up in a sign of mock surrender, and then very carefully he edged slightly closer to her. “Though you are brave to a fault clearly a Gryffindor through and through, I have to say I am grateful of that for once. If you hadn’t done it, I don’t know if I would have gained the courage to.” Snape was looking down now, with care he picked up his hand and covered hers with it. He raised his eyes to meet hers and the look in them was a bit of fear and shock but turned quickly to something warm and welcoming.

They sat there for a moment moving their gaze from each other to their joined hands. Severus could hardly believe it, this beautiful woman wasn’t pulling herself away in fact she had scooted somewhat closer to him on the cushion so their legs brushed against one another. It was him who broke the silence “may I…” he trailed off, she rolled her eyes at him “I don’t think I have ever seen you in such a loss for words or action for that matter, I appreciate the sentiment you are trying to convey of asking me if you can kiss me, but I feel at this point enough madness has gone on that you may as-“ Snape cut her off when he saw that he rant was not going to end anytime soon. Taking the hand not currently linked with hers and pulled her face to him and kissing her, thus ending her comical tirade.

They lingered there in a gentle kiss neither wanting to push the other farther than felt comfortable. After a while Hermione’s back began to hurt from leaning away but also up to his mouth, so she took the initiative and moved closer draping an arm around his shoulders. Snape broke the kiss carefully pulling back to look at her. Hermione felt his fingers brush her cheek as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, then she blushed forcefully remembering her manner of clothing. A smile graced his face as she saw him realize what she had just thought, “you look very … polished” he looked amused and Hermione tried to pull away, scrunching her nose trying to look indignant with him. “No, you can’t get away that easy Miss Granger” as he spoke he pulled Hermione close against him, making her gasp. “I also believe that is close to the fifth time you have rolled your eyes at me tonight, 10 points from Gryffindor” he put on a stern teacher persona and she laughed “you had better remember how to be scary before the kids get here tomorrow.” He feigned hurt “me scary? I think that’s a bit of a stretch.” This time she did laugh out loud nearly falling off the couch before his arms snaked around her to keep her in place.

When she finally quieted her heart stuttered a bit at the look on Severus’s face, it was sadness, regret but above all self-loathing. “What is it?” she asked placing a hand on his cheek, which was beginning to feel rough due to the hour. He wouldn’t meet her gaze “why are we here? I don’t understand how this happened, I was terrible to you. I am a bitter old man I do not deserve this and most of all you.” Hermione was shaking her head “Severus look at me please” he finally did and she could see hardness sweeping back into his eyes trying to hide the emotions there. “That is the past, I know a very different version of you, and I have more than forgiven you for those times” she kissed him softly almost thinking he would pull away, but he didn’t. Laying her head on his shoulder she smacked him lightly in the chest with the back of her hand “and you aren’t old.”        


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i feel so productive! This is a sweet little chapter, next one will have a little more tension so prepare :) enjoy!

The next morning Snape was already seated at the long table staff table, when Hermione arrived. He glanced up a little too quickly for it to be a coincidence and she blushed, pulling out the chair next to him. The only teacher already there to have witnessed the change in seating was Pamona who was far to engrossed in her copy of Herbology Weekly to notice. “Good Morning” Hermione said brightly, she could see his lips turn up in the corners “yes, I think it is.” She grinned, but after a moment her smile turned into a yawn, she felt him reach under the table and give her hand a little squeeze “how did you sleep?” “Well the sleep I did get was good” the night before they had been up talking far later than intended. “I am sorry I kept you up” she shook her head “no it was wonderful.”

Snape released her hand when he saw Minerva and Remus enter, how they were going to address this with the headmistress still hadn’t been talked about. Remus was the first to take notice of where Hermione was sitting the head mistress was going over a dense stack of papers, while sipping her coffee and therefore distracted. Severus stiffened slightly when Remus approached “Hello, how are the both of you this morning?” To Hermione’s surprise Snape didn’t sneer, but nodded “well Lupin, yourself?” Remus looked stumped as well when he responded “I… am very good thank you Severus” then turning his attention to Hermione “May I sit next to you? I thought we might discuss the tea we had planned sometime in the next few days.” She smiled “of course, I have a bit of work to get done this morning and of course we have that dinner scheduled tomorrow with the gang at the Three Broomsticks, so maybe if you don’t mind me working while we talk we can have tea an hour after breakfast?” “Perfect” Remus replied.

The rest of breakfast she chatted with Remus and Hagrid who had come in, immediately scooping Hermione up into a near bone crushing hug. Occasionally Snape would comment on something, but for the most part kept to himself. She told Remus she would meet him in his rooms once she had her work together, she technically had everything she needed with her in a bag, but she really wanted a word alone with Severus.

 “Is your back alright?” he asked as they began walking in the direction of the dungeons “yes” she did a little stretch “poor Hagrid doesn’t know his own strength.” When they got to the stairs that he needed to descend, they both stopped “Severus?” “Yes?” He asked smirking at her. “Would you come with me to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night, we are having a bit of a get together… and well I would like it if I got to spend that time with you, heaven knows that after tomorrow we will have patrol duties all the bloody time.” His face has had gone a shade paler than usual “I don’t think any of your friends would want me there” he said matter a factly. “I want you there and they will have to get used to your presence… that is if we are … well what are we?” That statement gained her a wry smile “boyfriend is a bloody ghastly word, but I suppose that is the correct term, if that’s what you want me to be.” She grimaced “doesn’t fit at all does it?” she reached out and picked up one of his hands “we are together, how about that?” he nodded leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Now off with you or I won’t get any work done.” She began to walk away, but turned remembering her initial question, he was still watching with a small smile “I’ll go if you wish me to, go on find the blasted werewolf.”

Hermione and Remus had been sitting and chatting after she had completed the prep she needed to attend to. Mostly on how their respective summers had been, they briefly touched on the fact that he had dated someone over the summer, but the thought of Tonks had caused trouble for him. He had changed the subject rather quickly on that one and Hermione didn’t mind she hated to think of him being without her, but something told her there was more to that story. “So Hermione, when did snogging Severus Snape become a common pastime of yours?” her mouth fell open in shock. “I… how…” she stammered, but he only waved a hand. “I forgot I needed to ask Minerva something and I seemed to have caught the end of your…conversation after breakfast from the stairs above.” She was blushing furiously “we spent a lot of time together over the summer, he lived near the farm in France and we just sort of became friends and now…” she trailed off, hoping the color had left her cheeks. “You are a grown woman Hermione, I know you are intelligent enough to make your own decisions and now that I think of it, it sort of makes sense the two of you.” She was beyond relieved that Remus was being so kind, “Merlin I actually saw him smile at you, Snape smiling that has to mean something.”

After the sorting and the feast in the great hall, the kids were sent to the dormitories, Minerva had asked Hermione to come to her office for a quick chat. She told Snape that she would come down to his quarters when they had finished.

“Sit down Hermione” said the older woman giving her a warm smile. “Is the stress passing a bit Minerva?” she asked, the headmistress chortled “for the time… our first Hogsmead trip will I’m sure bring some new tension.” Removing her glasses she leaned forward in her chair “I was going to ask if you would be keen to help with that first trip, I was thinking you, Remus and maybe Severus?” Hermione bobbed her head in agreement, her mouth full of one of the sweets the headmistress had offered her. “Also I want to note that if you and Severus go into each other’s chambers … in the late evening, for the time being let’s do it discreetly so that the children don’t notice. Not until you decide to make anything official that is.”

 Hermione nearly lost the sweet that had been in her mouth after the woman spoke “wha… can everyone bloody read my mind? We haven’t even…” she cringed “oops sorry headmistress, I don’t want to infringe upon any rules.” Minerva only laughed “I am very happy for the two of you, it looks as though you are very much enjoying life at the moment, you have both been through too much in your lives.” She leaned forward a touch more as if what she was about to say was a secret “Severus needs someone, he always has and thank goodness someone finally forced their way in, treat him gently?” The younger woman nodded reverently “We only began this part of our relationship, but I care for him greatly.” Minerva leaned back in her chair “good, go on… do try to get some sleep for tomorrow” she winked and Hermione blushed exiting the room.

“My reputation will be ruined” Snape chuckled into Hermione’s hair, she was leaning against him on the worn leather couch that faced the fireplace in his sitting room. She had finally got up the courage to tell him what Minerva had told her. “I think she is just more observant than I expected…” she craned her neck to look up at him “you aren’t upset are you? I know how you need your privacy.” He shook his head but didn’t say more just nuzzled into her hair. Hermione couldn’t leave it be so she continued “It’s just she is your employer and I wouldn’t want you to feel worried about-“ Severus stopped her with a light tug on one of her curls “Why would I be concerned that people knows that a young beautiful and uncannily clever girl wants me” she giggled and he continued “I’m far more concerned about picking up the pieces when you get bored of me.” She turned to him getting onto her knees on the sofa so they were almost eye level “you don’t really think that do you? I don’t think I ever want to be without you” he brushed her cheek with his knuckles “then I won’t go anywhere.”        


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter! This one is a little lengthy, but i loved writing it so much. I feel Hermione's pain in this one 19 credits is close to killing me off at the moment, but writing gets me through! :) happy reading!

Hermione sat at the solid oak desk situated at the front of the classroom waiting for students to arrive. She was a bit of a wreck, no matter how badly she had always wanted this it was still extremely nerve racking. Once the students had filed in and class had begun she fell into the groove of things and before she knew it lunch time had arrived. After releasing her first years for their midday meal, she sent a note with a house elf to bring her lunch her class room. One of her first year students a Hufflepuff girl with long dark hair and freckles came up to her desk. “Professor?” she asked in timid voice “yes Lindy?” The girl wrung her hands a bit, then got up the courage “well I was wondering if there was any extra reading I could do for the course? I know that is sounds silly, but I want to know as much as I can.” Hermione beamed at the small girl in front of her seeing so much of her younger self in the girl.

During lunch Hermione and Lindy sat making a list of the reading that would be a beneficial add on for the course. Hermione also gave her a pass to check out more than the normally lauded books from the library. As they were finishing up and Lindy was beaming from ear to ear, a dark figure appeared in the doorway coming to the middle of the classroom, but hanging back a bit. Hermione waved him up “Professor Snape come in, we were just finishing up” he strode closer and Hermione realized she got a tiny thrill from calling him professor. When he reached her desk she saw Lindy go rigid, eyes wide. “Have you had Professor Snape’s class yet Lindy?” Lindy shook her head nervously glancing up at Snape “af… after lunch” she stammered a bit. Hermione gave her a knowing smile “you will like potions Lindy I am sure of it and Professor Snape is the best at what he does.”

The small girl brightened a bit, then scooped up her list and scurried out of the room. “The best Professor Granger?” he said taking a seat in front of her desk, booted ankle over his knee. “Please try to be nice to her, she wants to learn so badly” Severus snorted “picking up stray Hermione’s are you?” She rolled her eyes at him “I’m not as harsh as I used to be, age has made me soften” he replied flatly. “Oh yes I’m sure” another eye roll flung his way “that’s why the girl was nearly shaking in your presence?” He chuckled “I didn’t say that I was _sweet_ just not as harsh” he said the word sweet like it pained him and she laughed.

“So the classes are going good then?” she nodded and noticed the time. “Oh student will get here soon, give me a kiss before we disgust any of your fifth year Slytherins.” This time he rolled his eyes, but obliged lingering a bit longer than was appropriate and Hermione knew her cheeks would be flushed. “What time should I be ready this evening?” he asked in the doorway. “Six thirty sound alright?” he nodded sweeping out of the room just as the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors began to arrive, she heard a few of them whisper why the potions professor had been in her room.

The door swung open just as Hermione was raising her hand to knock. He had discarded his billowing black robes, but the high collared black frock coat remained. She had wondered fleetingly if the muggle clothes would be missed, but had come to the realization that she rather liked buttons… “Are you finished?” he asked after noticing her looking him up and down. With Hermione now blushing from being caught at her admiring, they set out for the gates together where Remus was waiting for them. The two men exchanged a customary tilt of the head and Hermione gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. They had been walking for a while towards Hogsmead, when Hermione noticed the look on Snape’s face. “Hey Remus we will catch up in a moment” she called and he returned with a thumbs up.

“Are you okay? We can go back its okay” she was touching his shoulder and Severus could feel the warmth of her hand through his coat. He didn’t want to see Potter and definitely not Weasley, but when he looked down at the bright eyed and curly headed woman in front of him he knew she was worth more than his insecurities. “No I am alright” holding out his arm they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and whatever fate awaited Severus.

Upon entering the lot of them were facing the other way so no one noticed that Hermione’s hand was intertwined with their former potions professor’s. Ginny was the first to turn and she gave Hermione the biggest smile wagging her eyebrows, as she got closer enveloping her in a large hug. Snape released her hand stepping to the side as some of the others approached. When Hermione was finally released she was nearly squished by Molly Weasley who hugged her so hard she thought she might explode. Luna was next trailing her was Neville who looked as if he had seen a ghost when he laid eyes on Snape. “Mr. Longbottom, how are you?” Snape said with minimal gruffness putting out his hand. “Good Sir” was his reply shaking Snape’s hand carefully.

The rest of the Weasley’s as well as Harry and Remus came into view all of whom seemed very interested as to why Snape was there. While Hermione spoke to her comrades the always friendly Arthur came up and shook Snape’s hand. Hermione quickly brought herself back to Snape’s side as they were ushered over to a large table. “I’ll take a butterbeer, Severus?” Hermione asked when Rosmertta asked for their orders “Fire whiskey and water please” he said. Harry was seated next to Hermione and looking over at Snape very curiously, Ron had been placed on the other side of Snape looking slightly ill. “So Professor, how did the first day go?” Harry asked. “Very well, for the both of us” Ron’s eyebrows shot up at that, but he kept quiet. “That’s brilliant Mione” said Harry giving her a quick side hug, she smiled easing a little bit “Thank you, so why are we here? Not that I don’t love to see you all, but I really want to know what the occasion is.”

At that Harry turned pink and stood up lightly tapping his spoon on the glass in hand. “Everyone thanks for being here, but I think we should get right to it so the celebrating can begin” he paused and Snape felt Hermione grab his leg under the table a look if excited knowing crossing her face. “Ginny and I are expecting a baby.” The whole table went up in whoops and claps Hermione squealed, looking as if she was going to fly across the table to the red head who was beaming at her husband. No one was paying enough attention but Snape, who saw Harry wink at Neville who stood up next. “And… Luna and I are getting married” the dark haired boy gained confidence when the light haired girl next to him grabbed his hand and more cheering ensued.

When everyone had quieted to excited talking around the table Hermione turned to Severus “do you mind terribly if I go talk to Ginny outside?” “Of course not, I am fine” he grumbled but gave her smile to show he truly didn’t mind, she gave him a kiss on the cheek which didn’t go unnoticed and then scampered off to retrieve the red head, dragging her excitedly out into the evening air. “Congratulations Potter” he said and truly he meant it, and Harry could tell his face lighting up. “Thank you Professor” Snape held up a hand “call me Severus, we are far past the formality of Professor.” Ron harrumphed at that but Harry only smiled wider nodding then asked Severus about any experiments that he had been working on. 

Outside Ginny and Hermione had been joined by Luna and Molly. After hearing all about the baby and the wedding all eyes turned to Hermione who went bright red under their gaze. “Oh don’t you worry dear, we won’t be nosy if it upsets you” were Molly’s kind words, but the look in her eyes yearned for an explanation. “No…it doesn’t upset me, Severus and I are together… we spent a lot of time together over the summer and it sort of just happened.” Ginny looked somewhat smug, Luna looked thoughtful and Molly looked down right taken aback. “But you are happy? Or at least think you will be?” Ginny asked encouragingly nudging her mother. “Yes, actually he makes me very happy” Hermione couldn’t help the smile that started as she spoke. The women enveloped each other in another loving hug and decided to head back inside, Luna and Hermione walking a little further behind. “You know, I don’t think it’s as surprising as everyone is making it out to be” Hermione raised an eyebrow “it just seems like you would be well suited that’s all.” When she turned to answer the smaller girl had already gone.

Snape and Harry seemed to be discussing some of the work in the Auora office. Neither of them were at each other’s throats so she decided leaving them be might be best. Ron was over in the corner sullenly drinking a Butterbeer, so she mustered her courage and went over. They didn’t speak for a while until finally Ron broke the silence “I’m not mad you know, about the Snape thing.” “I know” she replied.

 “This whole night is hard, it feels like I’m the only one not going somewhere… you know?” she nodded knowing exactly that feeling from the summer months. “Maybe you should take an out of Britain Auora job? A little adventure would do you some good.” He smiled “that’s not a bad idea Hermione, then again you always have the good ideas” opening her arms she brought him into a tight hug. “Here he comes…” Ron said as he released her, Snape was approaching and everyone else seemed to be getting their things. “Weasley” Snape inclined his head “Professor… don’t give me any of the past is bloody over stuff, I’m cool with just keeping it at Professor.” Snape snorted as Ron sauntered away “you about ready?” she nodded noticing that Remus must have already left. Hermione didn’t mind, she was happy to walk home with Severus.

Her face fell into what seemed to be deep thought the moment they left the Three Broomsticks and Snape was trying to figure out why. The evening had seemed to go much smoother than he had thought possible. Removing her arm from his, he instead placed his arm around her waist drawing her close she shivered a bit then settled back into the sort of glum state she had been before. “What is it?” he finally asked. She shook her head “nothing just something Ron said that made me think” … _Oh dear_ he thought pointedly, but didn’t speak it just nudged her lightly. “It’s stupid” she said flatly. “But it’s worrying you, so stupid or not it’s worth trying to fix.” “Ron was talking about feeling inconsequential, with everyone’s news and I realized that I am worse than he is” they had stopped in front of the gates and Snape placed his hands on her shoulders looking into her warm brown eyes. “I don’t think that I understand.” She fidgeted making his arms to fall to his sides “don’t you see, I am back at Hogwarts they are all off doing things! Getting married, having babies I just feel like they all are wondering what I am doing with my life.”

This was not what he had expected for the most part Hermione always seemed so sure of herself and her teaching. “Do you not want to teach?” he asked “of course I want to teach I love it… I just can’t help but think that everyone is waiting for me to do something _important_.” She emphasized the last word, and he nearly rolled his eyes at her, instead he looked her straight on “you are educating young witches and wizards, what could be more important than that?” he paused “especially if you enjoy doing it” then he reached out taking her in his arms. She wrapped her smaller arms around his waist “you are right… I don’t know I don’t even know if I want children or anything like that, it just seems expected of me” she pulled back taking his hand “come on lets go its cold.” He nodded but now there was a rather tight knot forming in his abdomen of her mention of offspring.

The time passed rather quickly as the school year picked up, weeks turned into a month and Hermione had decided to change a few things. She had enrolled in online muggle university courses, which was her idea of how to continue to make herself necessary and relevant to this world. If there was something that Hermione Granger exceled at it was learning, so why not keep going. But now she began to feel that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. It reminded her slightly like her third year at Hogwarts minus the time turner and the thought of that made her outwardly cringe. Up until this point she had kept it a secret, mostly because she didn’t want to worry Minerva and she thought Severus wouldn’t approve. But she was nearly pulling her hair out at this point, between studying, making lesson plans as well as trying to spend as much time with Severus as she could it was weighing on her.

On one particular Friday evening she was finishing up an essay for her Philosophy course when there was a knock interrupting her thought. She growled out loud at the door, but grudgingly went and flung it open a look of contempt on her face. Snape stood there holding a bottle of white wine and now looking extremely concerned about the woman in front of him. Her face immediately flushed as she remembered that they had made plans for tonight. Looking down at her attire her face went crimson, though they had begun to be increasingly more comfortable with each other she still didn’t want to look like a complete mess. She had meant to shower before he arrived so her hair was up in the sloppiest bun ever, she was in cat pajama pants, a ratty t shirt with many holes and the cherry on top, absolutely no bra.

“Hello, it seems I have come at a bad time” Severus said now looking at her very amused. “Don’t be insufferable Severus” she threw him a vulgar gesture. “I am sorry I got so busy and I forgot our plans” her voice softened with her last statement. Hand reaching up to rub what seemed to be her aching temple, looking at the state of the dark circles under her eyes he figured his teasing could wait. Holding open his arms she walked straight into them burying her head in his chest, he wrapped one arm around her waist the other still holding the wine bottle. “Do you want me to go?” she shook her head against him “well unless I am to appalling to you at the moment.” He held her away from him again, racking up her with his eyes in a way that made her stomach flutter “I don’t see a problem… quite the opposite.”

Once in the rooms Hermione was eyeing the bottle in Severus’s hand greedily, he chuckled darkly “I’ll go get glasses.” When he came back Hermione was typing furiously on the muggle contraption sitting in her lap “done!” She said hitting one button rather roughly and slumping back against the couch. Raising an eyebrow and sitting down he handed her a glass. She sighed in what seemed to be defeat “I haven’t told you… after we talked about me feeling inconsequential… well I decided to start taking muggle university classes.” Snape could feel his eyebrows shoot up at that as she continued quickly “I wanted a regular degree, I don’t know it just felt right… I am sorry I didn’t tell you I just thought you might think that it was ridiculous.” “I don’t think it’s ridiculous, honestly I am sure you enjoy that. A better time probably could’ve been picked though, but at least now I know why you have been so out of it lately” he took a sip of wine. “I was beginning to think you were trying to find excuses to not be around me.”  Rolling her eyes “Severus, when are you going to see that I am not going anywhere” she threw up her hand in passing taking a long drink of her wine “I love you too much to do that.”

As soon as the words came out, Hermione stilled wine in mouth, she nearly spat it all over. Squeezing her eyes shut and placing a hands over her face she groaned loudly. “Hermione-“ he started but she made an irritant noise peeking from between her fingers “please don’t try to say anything I am so mortified… its way to soon to say something like that… I didn’t want to make you feel… ugh!” She let her head fall back on the couch eyes sealed tightly shut, if she looked at him she might die right there. “Just forget I said it, it’s been a long day the essay got to my brain and-“ Snape set his glass down loudly on the coffee table cutting her off “Merlin woman, I love you too!” she removed her hand at that looking at him, but Snape didn’t waste any time he grabbed her face a little roughly and crushed his lips to hers, Hermione melted against him with a sigh.

After a moment a loud noise came from the stacks of books, breaking their…concentration. Hermione untangled herself and went to fetch whatever was making the sound. She pulled yet another piece of muggle technology flipping it open she held it to her ear “Hello.” There was a slight pause as she listened “yes Professor… no problem…I will have that re edited and emailed to you by Wednesday…thank you.” She flipped the phone shut, groaning and flopping back onto the couch.

Snape eyed her carefully and she finally blew a loud breathe out of her nose looking at him “what?” He threw his hands up “well I am sorry for my concern.” “Oh bite me” she hissed massaging her head. “Don’t tempt me” he returned and he saw her breath catch a little at the prospect, then the emotion was gone. “Okay” he grabbed her arm softly pulling her to her feet despite her protests “here is what is going to happen” he flicked his wand towards her chambers and continued. “I started a bath for you, take the bottle and relax.” He pushed the wine into her hand, “no Severus, I want to spend some time with you it feels like forever and I have a lot of homework I don’t really have the time an-“ he put a hand up. “It can wait I am sure, you do not look well enough to focus on an assignment to begin with, as for me I will be here whenever you are finished, I’ll summon a book from my rooms.” She gave him a grateful smile that made him feel like he was a knight in shiny armor instead of the old, grumpy man he was.

An hour later Snape was wondering if Hermione had fallen asleep, and what exactly he should do to find out, just as she walked out of the room in a fluffy white dressing gown. Her hair looked longer and less curly when it was wet, then he decided letting his gaze linger for too long might upset her since they had yet to breach that barrier and he honestly didn’t know how or if he was ready. “Any better?” he asked holding his arm open for her “yes!” Coming to sit next to him he could tell that she did indeed look a little less stressed, but the dark under her eyes had persisted and it begged for question. “You haven’t been sleep very much have you?” She looked away, but he could tell that was a yes “I have had so much work to do and just tossing and turning from my dreams as usual.” “Do you want more of the potion? I could probably prepare some if you wish.” She waved a hand “no thank you, they always get worse when I have been depriving myself of sleep” she stated rather sheepishly. “You need to sleep, I know you know that but it seems you haven’t been listening to your own logic maybe you will listen to mine?” Hermione snuggled up against his shoulder nodding her head “I’ll try, maybe I have taken on too much.” He chuckled darkly “if you hadn’t I would be concerned.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am very proud of the way i am pumping out these chapters in my free time :) This one is a little angsty, but don't worry solution will come soon! I hope anyone reading is enjoying it! Let me know how you feel in the comments! :) next chapter we have some Quidditch coming (excited squeal).

It was mid-October, and as much as they had tried to keep their relationship from the students, it seemed some already had their suspicions. Hermione was caught walking to the dungeons one to many times and Snape to the Gryffindor rooms. Her work load was still immense but Hermione had fallen into a nice system, though still tired often. She wouldn’t have to worry too much until it was time for her finals. One evening she was in Remus’s office. They were talking about a combined Defense against the Dark Arts and her own History of Magic class they had planned. When the door was thrown open, in walking Minerva with a trembling Sybil trailling behind and then a very annoyed looking Snape also crossing the threshold.

“I told you Minerva” wailed Sybil “I told you that I knew something bad was going to happen to one of our teachers this year!” The headmistress looked as if she was going to throttle the “seer” in front of everyone, but kept her cool. Severus on the other hand now held a look of complete contempt “Can we please discuss this like the rational beings that _we_ are?” Remus and Hermione glanced at each other both heavily confused. “Right you are Severus” then turning to Sybil still cowering near the older woman “Sybil if you cannot contain yourself please do leave.” At that the bangles stopped shaking and Sybil’s mouth closed quickly.

“May I ask what is exactly happening right now?” Remus finally said looking nervous now. Minerva’s eyes fell a little bit but she retrieved a letter from her cloak and began to read. _“This letter is to show the Ministry that we have full intent on making our threats a reality. Those who fought against Voldemort are welcome to join our ranks if they so wish, the ones we are truly after come in a set of three. We are coming, we will show our support for the dark lord and we will finish what he started.”_ Minerva’s voice wavered at the end and Hermione felt her stomach tighten aggressively making her feel a bit ill. Snape had moved, in a matter of seconds he was next to Hermione’s side placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Remus looked thoughtful as Sybil began to sniffle once again.

“That is from Kingsley then?” Minerva nodded “so it is serious, is there anything else?” Remus asked. “Well… yes, we clearly know who they are talking about… there was a picture of Hermione attached with the words _mudbloods first_ written across it.” The feeling of nausea ensued and Hermione gripped her knee. “The ministry is studying the photo, and doing their best to figure out what is happening. Extra precautions are being placed on Hogwarts so that you will be safer here Hermione, until they find out wht is happening.” She nodded weakly, but the only thing that was running through her mind was all the terror that she had been through she couldn’t do it again…just couldn’t.

Hermione felt another twist of sickness in her stomach and this time it was too much. She leapt to her feet feeling a sour taste in her mouth and took off down the hall to her quarters. Once inside she ran straight to the bathroom and began to throw up her dinner from this evening. She slumped back against the cabinet her head drooping, how is this happening…not again. Just then Snape was in front of her black robes billowing as he reached out and pulling her against him. Hermione knew he was saying something, but she couldn’t understand him and didn’t try.

Before she realized it she was sitting on her couch, Snape must have carried her or she had walked… The sounds were coming into more focus now…she could hear voices. Poppy’s face came into view her mouth was moving it took a moment for Hermione to register “Hermione, you are going into shock I need you to focus, remember that you are safe.” Slowly Hermione nodded “I… I understand… sorry” he voice was limp and without feeling.

“We can deal with concerns and questions later, now Hermione needs to rest and be left to recover from the shock.” Remus came into view “it’s going to be alright Hermione” he squeezed her hand then left. Poppy placed a potion in front of her “take it, it will help you to think clearly without anxiety popping up, Severus it might be best to leave her to herself.” She hadn’t noticed that Snape was on one knee next to the couch she sat on, turning to look into his eyes. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes and then spilling down her cheeks “no” she whispered “please don’t go.” Severus was next to her then and her head on his chest. Poppy slipped out of the room quietly. 

She didn’t know how long had passed, but her tears had dried up and the distress of it all had faded a bit. “Severus?” she felt him move as if she had taken him also from a stupor of thought. “Yes?” as he spoke he brushed a hand soothingly down her hair. “It’s going to be fine, we have dealt with worse and if we have to again so be it.” She knew she was reassuring herself more than him. He shook his head against her hair planting a kiss there “We will keep it from getting to where it was, it will all be okay and no matter what happens I will keep you safe.” She lifted her head to look at him, bringing her lips to his.

The night was growing later, and Minerva had sent a note to Hermione’s room informing her and Severus that they were canceling classes the next day so the students could floo their parents and so the ministry could meet with all the staff. “Do you know what a movie is?” Hermione asked Severus after a long silence had taken over them. He snorted “yes I know what a movie is, my father was a muggle you know.” She was surprised to hear him mention his father, usually that was a strictly off limits topic. “I thought I would ask, you don’t seem _down_ with muggle things is all” another snort “in that you would be correct.” “Well I happen to know that movies calm my nerves, would you mind terribly if we watched one?” Her voice was hopeful and Snape smirked “how are we going to watch a movie at Hogwarts?” “On the TV in my bedroom” she said with a small laugh.

Snape tried to let the fear he felt at that statement show on his face. “Shouldn’t you be getting to sleep Hermione, it may help.” She shook her head standing up and pulling him to his feet “come on, I am inviting you into my bedroom” then she winked “you can’t say no to that.” Then she let out a laugh at the look on his face, before leading him further into her rooms to a very clean and organized bedroom. There was a big window on one wall that looked out over the grounds and some of the forbidden forest. A queen sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, a pale blue comforter tucked neatly under what looked like a billion pillows. Just as she said across from the bed was a television situated on a small cabinet that seemed to be filled with more books.

“Don’t look so worried, I promise I won’t try to seduce you against your will” her tone was joking, but he sensed a bit of malice at the end. Oh no he thought she must think that I … oh no. He strode over to her as she stood in front of what appeared to be her stash of movies. “Hermione you don’t think that the reason we haven’t…” he trailed off as he saw her stiffen. “I just don’t want to rush into anything and have you regret it, I am so much older than you, and I was your teacher, who you hated I might add.” She looked back at him “Let me decide what I am rushing into alright?” she snapped, then her face softened a little, so she almost looked sheepish. “But I do want both of us to be comfortable with it, so just tell me how you’re feeling instead of making me wonder.” She got up on her tip toes trying her best stare on him, “and I swear if you talk about how old you are again I’ll hex you into next Tuesday.” He chuckled at that “so what are we watching then?” She looked at him mischievously “do you know who Tolkien is?” he shook his head. She pulled out a plastic encasement with the words The Fellowship of the Ring printed on the front.

Once the television was on Hermione had spelled some different clothes onto herself, then hopping onto the bed she patted the spot next to her. “You could get a bit more comfortable you know” he rolled his eyes, but kicked off his boots. Then decided what the bloody hell and unbuttoned his coat revealing the white dress shirt beneath. She feigned shock, pretending to cover her eyes “it’s too bright, oh my goodness how can you live with yourself wearing a **color**!” Snape sat down on the bed casually, showing little emotion at her outburst almost to the point that Hermione thought he was angry. Then quick as a cobra he reached out grabbing her and began to tickle her sides, he was surprised that he had it in him to be …playful? She fell into a rush of giggles and pleading for him to relent, so he did instead he placed a hand on her neck dropping his head so he could kiss her deeply.

Soon Hermione’s hand was in his hair, he could feel her chest rise and fall quickly where it lightly brushed his arm. He wanted so badly to keep kissing her, to never stop. Merlin he wanted to touch her too, he began to drag his hand from her neck and down her arm, letting it come to rest on her hip. He felt as she arched her back a little at that, their lips broke for that second and a small whimper escaped her. Then he pulled back, he felt cold and he wanted to go right back to a moment before but he couldn’t. Looking down he saw the hurt and worry in her eyes but she nodded pulling herself into a reclined sitting position. “How about that movie?” Hermione brightened a little at that, picking up another contraption and pressing yet another button that began the film.

Hermione didn’t want to push Severus, but she the whole situation made her feel a little worried. Ten minutes into the movie she realized she was chewing her bottom lip and sitting a good distance from him. “You’ll make your lip bleed.” He said suddenly not looking at her. “Oh” was all she said in return, he brought his arm out pulling her against him so he could rest against the mounds of pillows and she could rest against his chest. Hermione felt his lips in her hair as he murmured “I am sorry, give me a little time please?” she turned her face up to him placing a kiss on his cheek “of course.”

The movie ended and Snape was enthralled, though he’s never tell anyone of course. Their interpretation of wizards had been interesting and he could help but see similarities between this Gandalf and Albus. He was about to ask Hermione why the old wizard hadn’t just taken the ring himself when he heard a small snore. This woman could fall asleep doing anything if she was tired enough he thought, seeing her still form laying on him, mouth slightly open and hand fisted in his shirt.

 He moved ever so slightly so that she was on the mattress and not him. Then he pulled back the cover tucking them over her and while he was at it removing the more un-useful of the pillows. Placing a kiss on her forehead he got up trying his best not to make the bed move. “Severus” her sleepy voice pierced the dark. “Don’t go please… can you stay?” her words were thick with sleep but they sounded nervous. He didn’t have to think to long before he was unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt and climbing in next to her. “I’m here” he whispered wrapping a tentative arm around her waist, she sighed happily and drifted back off. His own breathing became deep and he fell into a peaceful sleep.                                 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one :) thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter I love getting them!

It was not just the loud banging that finally penetrated Hermione’s sleep, but also an all too familiar pain in her lower abdomen. Groggily she opened her eyes. Now she could hear shouts coming from her door. Glancing down she saw that in the place next to her Snape hadn’t stirred. That was rather surprising given his years as a spy, but maybe he had been just really tired. Either way, she felt a twinge of anger at the fact that he hadn’t woken, then she groaned at her absurdity. The man couldn’t help being tired. Getting up hurriedly she stubbed her toe on the bed and ended up swearing her way to the door. Throwing it open she saw Ron and Harry standing there, they were dressed in their Auora robes… oh shit. “The meeting!” she yelped “I completely forgot, what time is it?” Harry glanced at his watch “it’s only eight thirty, we got here early and thought we would come see you…oh.” His voice changed from its normal banter very quickly to surprise and interest as he looked behind her. The sight of Ron’s mouth dropping open and his face turning a bit green was all she needed to know.

  
Hermione whirled, and there was Snape who looked to be about mid-sentence before he quickly shut his mouth tight. She was sure he looked much better than she did from the way her hair felt. He still wore the white shirt and black trousers, but the top two buttons were undone and his clothing slightly wrinkled from sleep. She was sure it was the most relaxed that Ron or Harry had ever seen him, and Snape was furious about it. “Er hello, Pro- Severus” Harry’s voice sounded oddly high-pitched, Ron still looked ill. Snape barely tilted his head as he pulled on his coat, clasp by clasp he built his wall back up. “I’ll see both of you at the meeting” without waiting for a response Hermione promptly shut the door in their faces.

  
Cringing she turned to see Snape not even looking at her but using his wand to refresh his clothing. She took a peak in the decorative mirror that hung on her wall and gasped “Merlin!” She said furiously trying to tame the mane that was her hair and then pull a lock of it down to discreetly cover a red bump forming on her forehead. To her surprise there was a deep chuckle behind her, she flipped around putting her hands on her hips. “What are you laughing at?” She suddenly felt extra exasperated by the situation that had just unfolded. “Nothing, though I can’t help but think it amusing that the Gryffindor symbol is a lion” he gestured to her hair. “Go back to your dungeon” she grumbled, then stalked off grabbing her wand. She needed some tea and she needed it now.   
Snape didn’t know if he had ever seen Hermione is such a foul mood, he was a little taken aback. He approached carefully to where she seemed to be beating a kettle into boiling submission. “Your hair looks fine, I was being facetious…sorry,” he said rather stiffly reaching out he grabbed her hand, which she then promptly pulled away. “It's fine” she replied tone of voice showing that it was clearly not fine. “Do you want me to send for some breakfast? Maybe you are hungry” not the correct question to ask clearly as she turned on him scowl planted firmly in place. “I am perfectly okay thank you” once again okay seemed to not be anything close to what she was. “I could really use some time to myself actually if you don’t mind." It was rare that he didn’t know how to proceed in a situation but this happened to be one of those times. Snape decided that leaving the whole thing be, regrouping and trying again later seemed like the best option. As well as the least likely to end up hexed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed back to the dungeons the gears of his brain turning.

  
The whole meeting Hermione sat there doing her best to listen to what Kingsley and the Auora’s had to say. She knew she was being unfair too, clearly, her harshness with Severus that morning had made him careful to not upset her and him tiptoeing around made her seethe all the more because it wasn’t like him to do so. Before the meeting had started she went and sat down next to Ginny who knew nearly by looking at her face what was wrong. “You think they would’ve found a potion to cure PMS by now,” Ginny said quietly out of the corner of her mouth. Then she pulled a shiny purple wrapper from her purse handing Hermione a square of chocolate. “I keep a stash” patting her stomach she added, “this one seems to like it.” Hermione took the chocolate gratefully and tried her best not to squirm in pain or aggravation. This was important.   
When the meeting concluded it didn’t seem like anyone knew where they were going from here. Hogwarts would stay open, Auora’s would be sent to help keep the school secure and the teachers would take extra precautions. Thankfully Kingsley was not as stupid as his predecessors and he made sure to tell Remus he wanted the children learning defensive spells. Making sure they could all protect themselves was vital. As for this radical group of wizards hiding somewhere in America, it was hard to say just how nervous they should all be. Kinsley was in contact with the head of The Magical Congress of the United States and as far as they could tell it was just some crazy wizards who wanted to make trouble. But they would have more information soon. Despite her moodiness, Hermione felt better about this predicament. She knew that if it had to be she would face it all again, and it helped to see Ron and Harry there.

  
Everyone was still hanging about in the room discussing amongst themselves and it made Hermione feel claustrophobic. “Hey Gin want to get some air?” she shot her friend a pleading look, that was well received and they headed for the exit. She could feel dark eyes boring into her back, but the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was apologizing and or telling Snape she was on her period.

  
“Is it just the period?” asked Ginny when they were on a balcony looking out over the grounds. Hermione huffed “I wish… Severus thinks that after we have sex I’ll change my mind and regret it.” She was grateful for the ease in which she could talk to Ginny. Her friend looked thoughtful for a moment then surprised her “maybe he’s nervous.” Hermione hadn’t really thought of that before, but it could be true. He was a very private person and he had shared so much of himself already maybe that was just too much all at once. “He probably thinks I am really mad about it too” she paused wincing at the memory “I kinda threw a fit today. When we woke up Harry and Ron were at the door and I had cramps… it was bad.” Ginny’s eyebrows rose at this “he slept over?” Hermione nodded “yeah, and it was nice till things got a little too steamy then he went all rigid on me. Then she added, “I think you are right though, I need to just give him time, I don’t want him to do something he isn’t comfortable with.”  
When they went back Snape had left and she knew that she needed to apologize. Just when she was about to slip out and make her walk of shame to the dungeons Harry and Ron appeared. “Hey, Mione sorry about this morning… er didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Harry meant well so she did her best to push aside the irritation that began to boil under her skin. “It’s okay nothing was going on” Ron looked sick again “please can we talk about something else” she rolled her eyes, but changed the subject to the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. Since Harry and Ron would be staying to help with the security they would be able to attend.

  
After having tea with the three of them, Hermione caught a look from Ginny that told her she needed to go find Severus. She popped some muggle pain medicine and headed for the dungeons. His office was empty so clearly, he was in his rooms. Once there she hesitated at the door, she knew that she shouldn’t have treated him like that, but she still felt sassy at the very least. Knocking was returned with an angry growl from the other side “go away.” Frowning she wanted to do just that “Severus let me in please” she half expected no answer, which may or may not have been easier. Instead, the door swung in and she saw him sitting on the leather sofa nursing a fire whiskey and looking broody. “Come to snap at me again have you?” his voice was almost as cold as it had been during her school days. And damn him, but it made a lump form in her throat… hormones. Pushing it aside she went to stand in front of him “are we going to talk about this like adults?” He glanced up eyes glinting dangerously “I don’t know are we?” Oh, how she wanted to hex that smirk off his face.

  
Instead, she blew a loud breath out of her mouth “I … am sorry.” Even to her own ears it sounded forced and he harrumphed throwing back the rest of whiskey. “Look I understand that is about last night, and I just-“ cutting him off she stepped a bit closer “no it's not.” “Truly, that is all in your time” she gestured to the seat next to him and he nodded in invitation. “I am taking out my irritation on you, that’s what this is” he raised his eyebrow encouraging her to continue but looking a little amused. She groaned in embarrassment “I got my period this morning okay? I am moody and grumpy and you just happened to be the first person around me, therefore the easiest target.” Her words came out in a rush and she snagged the empty glass from his hand pouring her one from the bottle and taking a long drink.   
When she looked up his eyes were alight with humor. “You know, you just could’ve said that to begin with?” Then he chuckled “I am forty-two years old Hermione I know how the female body works.” She rolled her eyes “I understand that I was just irritated and weirded out, I wasn’t sure if we were at a place in our relationship to divulge such gruesome details.” At that Snape laughed out loud “well if it is between getting my head bit off and not knowing why or hearing something about a tampon once a month” he grabbed the glass from her taking a sip. “I’ll take hearing about the tampon thank you.” He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder “people think I’m scary” he muttered.

  
It took a while for classes to get back in order, the kids went from being slightly nervous to rather excited about all the buzz surrounding the school. This didn’t seem to be a problem for Hermione whose students tended to listen to the rules in her presence, mostly she thought they didn’t want to disappoint her. Snape was not having as much luck, he was coming back every evening increasingly tired from trying to rein the children in without completely losing his cool. One night he didn’t come to dinner, so after it had ended she went looking. Hermione found him asleep in the office armchair a charmed quill still grading papers.

  
The same week presented yet another development, Remus asked Hermione if she would meet him for tea on Thursday evening. When she got there he seemed a little jittering his hand even shook when he poured the tea. “Remus is-“ he cut her off “are you excited about the Quidditch this weekend?” Hermione was caught off guard, but nodded slowly “yeah… Slytherin versus Gryffindor, it really does bring back a lot of memories.” Taking a tentative sip of tea she looked at Remus warily. “Are you making any bets?” he asked, she shook her head “if Severus wasn’t so exhausted he would definitely be taunting me” she laughed.

  
“It still baffles me, the two of you seem nearly inseparable” she smiled at his words, it made her think of how much she did care for Severus. “Hermione I wanted to tell you something” good she thought he wasn’t going to beat around the bush anymore. “First of all, I want to make sure you know that I did and always will love Tonks.” Now she was a little confused but nodded “I know that Remus.” He took a deep breath “I told you that over the summer I met someone… well … he is coming to visit because I have decided that I am tired of being afraid what others may think.” Hermione grinned at him then launched herself towards him, and pulling him into a crushing bear hug. “Remus don’t ever be afraid to be yourself around me!” He looked very relieved and promised that she would get to meet him very soon.

  
Friday night Hermione was determined to make sure Snape had a night off he had been working too hard and it was wearing him out. She put on a pair of black leggings, a small gold necklace with a lion pendant and a maroon v neck that was a little more risqué than her regular casual wear. But was the only thing she owned that subtly said she was supporting Gryffindor. She knocked and was met with a rather terrifying “Mr. Rawlin I suggest that you go back to your house dormitory before I accidentally lose you in the forbidden forest.” Bloody hell he could be terrifying “er Severus, it’s me.” She heard a whoosh and the door opened, he was hunched over a desk at the far side of his sitting room. “Sorry, I thought you were a fourteen-year-old Ravenclaw with a pension for extra credit” not looking up as he spoke.

  
Severus was so engrossed in his paperwork that he jumped a little when he felt Hermione’s hand on his shoulders from behind. “I need to get this done, tests before the break will be coming up and I won’t have time for papers…I cannot… just” his words were drowned in a heavy half sigh half groan as Hermione began massaging the tense muscles in his shoulders. “There is still a month and a half until tests before winter holiday, you are going to go mad if you don’t take a moment to relax” she felt him slump back a bit further into the chair. “Isn’t that what you always tell me?” He grunted in response and Hermione began removing his robes to make him more comfortable, then led him to the couch and had the tea start making itself. He finally opened his eyes settling on the shirt she was wearing, it fit her well and it made Severus despite his tiredness and worries want to scoop her up and carry her to the bedroom. Then he noticed the color “oh I see, come to have a row have you?” She snickered “I thought we could sit and watch the Quidditch together tomorrow.” He snorted “did you? Well, I’ll have you know Miss Granger that you cannot wear that color in the Slytherin section” pointing a finger at the shirt in question. “Oh I thought we could sit with the Gryffindors actually” she had a wicked smile on her face.

  
To that Snape smirked back “and why you devilish woman would I ever sit in the Gryffindor section?” Hermione feigned angelic innocence “because you love me.” Grabbing her up he pulled the coy witch onto his lap “that I do” he murmured into her ear “but I can’t have my house think I am fraternizing with the enemy, now can I?” She giggled “I suppose not…so why not a bet?” He raised a dark eyebrow “terms.” “Well if Gryffindor wins you get to take me out on a proper date… and if Slytherin wins I will grade your end of term exams.” “You have a deal, though that makes me want to root for the wrong side,” he said clearly amused, then planted a kiss on her still smirking lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small sweet little chapter :) I promise next one is going to be very delicious! Hope everyone's week went well! I love hearing all the feedback so thanks a bunch! <3

Severus had come to realize that when Hermione didn’t spend the night, he felt like he was missing something, nearly akin to breathing. It just so happened that Hermione felt the exact same way. They had parted earlier in the evening, all mock bravado about the match the next day and how it would be bad luck to spend so much time with the enemy. But now that Hermione was alone, even in her favorite pajamas she wanted the warmth and comfort Severus brought her. Finally giving in she picked up the fluffy fleece blanket from her bed, wrapping it around herself she headed for the fireplace. Once she had landed in Snape’s fireplace it struck her just how crazy her situation had become. If she had told fourteen-year-old Hermione that one day she would floo into Professor Snape’s bedroom for a late night cuddle she'd have fainted on the spot.

She padded across the cool floor of his sitting room and could hear the icy rain hit the walls as she walked quicker wanting to get warm. His door was open so she went in whispering through the darkness “Severus.” She heard him move in bed and whisper back “couldn’t sleep either then?” Taking that as an invitation she climbed into the bed, burrowing in next to him as he turned to look at her form in the darkness. “If I pretend to support Slytherin just for tonight can I stay?” she asked humor apparent in her voice. He chuckled pulling her close “as far as I am concerned, you could be dressed head to toe in Gryffindor colors and I would still say yes.” He continued this time nuzzling into her hair, and surprisingly bringing his lips to her neck rather sensually and whispering “I am besotted with you love, in more ways than one.”

A big yawn broke the silence a moment later “get some sleep… after all, losing will probably take it out of you.” In response, Hermione lightly nipped at his shoulder with her teeth and once again to her surprise he let out an approving growl at her gesture.

The next morning was clearly showing to be a cold day and Hermione pulled the bright purple blanket with small owls printed on it, up around her tighter. “What on earth is that?” Severus’s voice deeper than usual from sleep. Hermione huffed touching the piece of fabric protectively “my blanket, it was rather cold on my way here last night.” It was a stark difference to the muted steely grey and black of his bedding.

Hermione began to stretch very much like a cat as she continued “you should probably get used to it, I won’t let it go, even when we share a room…” Then she stopped mid-stretch when she realized what she had just implied. Severus, on the other hand, was grinning rather wickedly “I suppose I can handle a bit of color.” This declaration shocked her and she looked at him smiling slightly at her “do you mean that?” “Yes purple isn’t as bad as other-“ Hermione groaned flopping back onto the bed, she knew he was teasing her. Snape chuckled smoothing a stray curl from her face “yes I mean that I have been thinking about a lot of things lately” as he spoke his fingers began to stray over the tiny amount of her midriff that was exposed. Hermione’s breath caught at the touch and its meaning “and I realized that I cannot be without you, in any way.” Just as he was leaning down to kiss her there was a call coming from the floo, Minerva. Minerva made it clear through the green fire that they had to be at breakfast this morning in support of the match. This made Hermione roll her eyes, but she got up to floo back to her quarters… for now.

Minerva had decided that a very strict set of rules needed to be applied to Quidditch matches especially with all the Auora’s here. Everyone was to be on their absolute best behavior and all teachers and Auoras to show their support for the entire school needed to be sitting in the teacher's section. Not with their respective houses. Which made a certain pair of Gryffindor Aouras very unhappy. After breakfast had concluded it was time to head out to the field.

Scotland’s harsh fall weather was coming into full swing, and it was a particularly cold day. Hermione donned a pair of thick leggings then a pair of jeans. A denim shirt was placed under a slightly oversized jumper and then a heavy coat. The last touches were a pair of wool socks and boots as well as a maroon hat embroidered with lions. Once outside she shivered realizing just how happy she was about being overly prepared. Harry and she being extra punctual as usual were the first of the adults to make it onto the seats and they sat there shivering slightly as the wind whipped past.

“Where’s Gin?” Hermione asked casting a warming spell that did very little. “She wasn’t feeling very well this morning and didn’t want to floo from Grimmauld place, I don’t blame her not in this mess” he pulled his own robes a little closer. “Is Snape coming?” Hermione hadn’t had a moment alone with Harry and so she wasn’t surprised he brought him up. “Oh yes, Minerva made it clear everyone was going to be attending” Hermione laughed, then smiled broadly at Harry. “I am so happy that you are being so supportive of this and I am ecstatic to have you around as well!” She threw her arms around him and he laughed hugging her back “Hermione how could I not be supportive, you are so smart and capable” he paused pulling back. “Truthfully Snape appears to have changed since the war, and seems to be a good man” Hermione squeezed his hand lightly “he is.”

After a moment Harry said “Ginny and I have been meaning to ask you something…would you be willing to be James’s godmother? We have decided to call him that.” Hermione was shocked, but tears immediately began to run down her cheeks “yes Harry, no question!” Her exclamation was followed by yet another hug, that wasn’t interrupted until a deep melodic voice spoke from next to them. “I hate to interrupt this little display, but I was wondering if I may sit next to the Gryffindors already present?” Hermione laughed at the look on Harry’s face and held her hand out to Severus who sat down. “Did he just make a joke?” asked Harry stunned, Hermione only laughed and snuggled into Snape’s open arm.

If there was anyone at the school who didn’t yet know about Snape and Hermione they knew once they arrived at the Quidditch. The two were sitting close, his arm around her slim shoulders and they seemed to be in deep conversation about a book on modern potion making. Ron had taken up residence on Harry’s other side. The headmistress and other teachers began to pile in as well. The match began a little while later and Snape leaned down to whisper in her ear “you had better prepare to lose.” Smirking after a moment she whispered back even quieter “or what? You’ll spank me?” Hermione’s face went bright red as she realized what she had said. His hand very lightly stroked her side as his deep voice rumbled close to her ear making her shiver: “only if you want me to.” Hermione felt her stomach do a little flip when she looked at him he was staring straight at the field.

The match was an intense one and it wasn’t clear who would be winning, but Hermione’s mind wasn’t focusing on the game at all. She knew from their conversation that morning that Snape was ready to take the next step. She had been the one who was all for it originally, and now she was beginning to feel quite nervous. Not in the sense that she didn’t want to but that it had been a bit of time since she had been in a similar…situation. She and Ron had both lost their virginity to one another and now both tried to ignore that fact. As not one of the times had been very pleasant for at least Hermione, she wasn’t sure about Ron. After that, she went on to her higher education in the wizarding realm and had a few passing boyfriends, none of which had been much to write home about. She wasn’t inexperienced in the slightest, but she was feeling a bit out of practice.

Mid-thought there was a yell and she looked up to see a bludger come flying at her, she moved colliding with Snape as he brought his body forward to shield her. The ball hit him in the right shoulder with a sickening crunch. Madam Hooch called for the match to stop and Hermione was instantly holding Severus up. His left hand gripping his upper arm just below the shoulder he looked to be in considerable pain. “Hermione, can you apparate the two of you outside the doors?” Poppy asked quickly making her way to them. “I am fine…” Snape began through clenched teeth. Hermione gave him a chilling look, telling him he better not protest or else “yes I can.” Gripping Severus tight they were suddenly standing at the doors.

“It’s not my legs Hermione” he complained as she tried to support him on their way the infirmary. So she relinquished a little, still walking close as they reached the hall. Poppy was already waiting, wand in hand and ushering Snape to a bed. Poppy and Hermione worked together to remove his outer layer of clothing and coat. Then Hermione unbuttoned his shirt enough to show the ghastly looking dark purple skin. It took a good amount of effort not to gasp at the bones that were clearly not where they needed to be.

 “Broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder and bruising” he stated before the medi-witch began to diagnose him. “Oh Severus,” she said rolling her eyes and going for some potions. Once she was safely out of hearing distance Hermione turned on him “what the bloody hell was that? That bludger could have bloody killed you!” “It was about to hit you, Hermione, I couldn’t think of something else to do,” he said shrugging but then cringing as the pain shot up his arm. “Couldn’t think… what! You are supposedly one of the most powerful wizards, you fooled Lord Voldemort and most of the wizarding community for years, and you couldn’t think of something else to do?” To that, he rolled his eyes “I am just a man.” Now Hermione was upset, she didn’t ever want to feel that she had caused him pain “not to me.” Her voice cracked at the end and she lightly put her arms around him, careful to avoid the tender area of his wound.

Poppy cleared her throat as she walked in, but had a small smile painted on it. “Alright, I am sure you know the dosage on the pain potions, take one now so I can reset this.” He did and Hermione watched and listened as the witch reset the bones in his shoulder with a terrible popping noise. Severus kept still and barely changed his facial expression as the process happened, it made her wonder how much pain he had gone through under Voldemort. After it was over he could move his arm quite normally, with the potion there was only slight soreness and that awful bruising. But taking a bludger to the arm seemed to be tiring work and Poppy was quickly making it clear that he needed to rest for a while. To her surprise he actually complied, Hermione kissed his head softly and told him she would be there when he woke up, to which he replied that it was unnecessary and he wanted her to go do something useful.

Ron and Harry walked in just as she noticed that there was a small trickle of blood running down her forehead. It must have been where she had collided with Severus. Poppy promptly placed a bandage on it and shoed all three of them out of the infirmary. “Quidditch got postponed, Slytherin is so angry,” said Ron enthusiastically. Hermione snorted “I bet, you guys want to go for a walk just outside? I want to be near the infirmary” they nodded and began out into the bitter outdoors.        


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have another chapter didn't want to the wait to be too long on this one :) This chapter is a short one, but it is pretty full of some good stuff (hehe) more length will be coming with the next one. Thank you to everyone who is reading!!! I <3 you so much

 It was getting dark when Hermione was told that Severus was back in his quarters. The three of them had been playing around like small children and lost track of the time. Harry gave her an eyebrow raise and Ron made a gagging noise when she said she needed to go to Severus’s rooms.

When she reached the dungeons her whole body felt frozen and stiff from being in the cold too long. It was a blessed relief when she entered his room and found it to be so warm. Snape was sitting in one of his armchairs reading. He was back in normal attire and seemed to be doing better. “I am so sorry, I lost track of time… I am terrible for not staying with you” she said making her way next to him. “I told you to go, Hermione, sitting with me wouldn’t have helped anything” he set his book down and Hermione leaned down to kiss him. “Still, I should have been with you, how are – “  she was pulling back when he reached out and yanked her gently onto his lap. “Severus! Your shoulder” he only chuckled at her outburst beginning to kiss along her jaw. “Perks of being a potions master, I can get the strong pain potions” she was beginning to protest when his kisses began to descend onto her neck.

Hermione shivered partially because of his lips and also the fact that she was still thawing from the cold. “I think you need some warming up” he whispered in her ear and pulled them both to their feet. Where he began to back her towards the bedroom… take charge Snape she liked it. He was kissing her the whole while expertly keeping her from running into anything, that is until she felt the back of her knees hit the mattress of his bed. She felt a flutter in her lower abdomen when his hand dropped a little lower than her waist, brushing her bottom. She was trying her best to let him lead where he felt comfortable, but it was very hard not to just start removing his clothing all at once. When he began to hungrily attend to her neck with his lips, even nipping lightly she finally decided that she needed to know where he stood with all of this.

“Sev…Severus” she had to push him back a little to get his attention. When he looked at her his face was full of worry “no no” she said as she realized he thought he had gone too far. “I want to make for certain that it is okay to proceed…” Snape relaxed visibly at her words and grabbed her around the waist pulling her body against his “I am yours in whatever way you want me to be.” Hermione didn’t need more convincing than that, immediately going in for some more passionate snogging. His hands were exploring her sides now, drifting down to her hips so he could drag her even closer to him. They drifted up suddenly and ghosted lightly over the side of her breasts. Hermione couldn’t help it she let out a soft moan and immediately began to unbutton his coat.

He was still kissing her when she shoved the coat over his shoulders and to the ground, then kicking off her own boots and removing her socks skillfully from her feet, she broke the kiss climbing onto the bed. Then grabbing him by the shirt she hauled him on as well, so he was hovering over her. She wanted a share in that control, her hand got lost in his hair as she crushed his lips to hers exploring his mouth and letting him discover hers. When she moved down to his throat he spoke, “You… are still … wearing your overcoat…” his voice sounded gravelly and strained like he was focusing as hard as he could. So at that Hermione sat up to remove the outer layer, this move caused her breasts to be eye level with Severus, who actually groaned aloud. “What exactly are you trying to do to me?” he asked desperately just as she was about to feign innocence his lips were on hers and he was palming her breast through the still multiple layers.

How much clothing did she have on? He asked himself as his hands ran over her form. The next items to come off was her jumper, which revealed a denim button-down, then a black long-sleeved shirt. He growled in frustration when he saw it “is this a bloody joke?” He asked a smirk planted on his now slightly swollen lips. Hermione grinned impishly at him and shrugged her shoulders “it was cold.” Then she pulled her wand from the jacket she had discarded next to them. Waving it over her form the clothes disappeared leaving her in only her under-clothing and it made Severus weak in the knees, to say the least.

Snape pulled back enough to be able to gaze at her. Hair fanning out on the sheets…his sheets, a look of satisfaction and hunger in her eyes as he surveyed her. As his eyes drifted down he had to brace himself against the bed. Her breasts were covered in the thin black lacy material that left just enough to his imagination. Then he was surprised to find her knickers just as lacy, and trimmed with black, but colored a deep emerald green. She saw him looking and let out a small giggle “after this morning I thought I should be prepared”, he hummed in approval drawing his fingers lightly over the waistband of the item in question. She inhaled sharply and this time snaked her legs out, gripping him around the waist and pulling him down. Severus could nearly moaned from that alone, then she went to kiss him… he thought. Instead, she took his bottom lip between her teeth lightly, that was too much he couldn’t slow himself down now.

His hands began to eagerly scourer her body and he felt her doing her best to remove his shirt. When she succeeded he saw the moment her eyes settled on the scar, he knew it only too well though only a few people had actually seen it fully. Halfway down his neck to the middle of his sternum was blemished by an ugly pink scar. Severus pinched his eyes closed as he waited for a gasp or the disgust. Instead, he felt warm lips trailing over the wound that had almost taken his life, in the gentlest, loving way he could have ever imagined. “If you would have died that night… I don’t know what my life would be like now, all I know if that I am so grateful you are here” her statement was honest and simple. He captured her lips again this time it was long and languid, the intensity was there but it was a slow, burning, building flame.

Hermione was in awe of the way Severus’s touch made her feel, yes she wasn’t inexperienced but she had never been with anyone who made her feel like he did. Most of her previous experiences had been with boys, they hadn’t known how to please her. But Severus was a man and he knew. Her stomach dropped like she had just dipped on an amusement park ride when she felt his fingers slide under the fabric that covered her nipple. His other hand delicately went to her back where he removed the bra with skill. Then his lips were on her and her gasp turned to a moan almost instantaneously. She felt him smile against her. So he thought he was the only one with the upper hand… she would see about that. Having to focus a little more than normal with the happenings above, she reached down dragging her hand over the now hardened area of his trousers. To which he brought his head up and groaned. When she continued starting to unbutton his trousers, his forehead dropped to rest between her breasts and he was panting. Severus’s hand also dropped lower rubbing gently over her now damp knickers.

She had managed to get his trousers pulled down so he could step out of them, revealing black silk boxers. She actually laughed when she saw them and he raised on beautiful eyebrow at her, “just so utterly unsurprising” she murmured eyes glassing over with lust. Snape brought his face over hers resting on his forearms which were positioned around her making her feel safe and warm. With a wave of his hand, the last of their clothing vanished and his dark eyes bore into hers. There was a silent conversation that happened then as he eased into her and she sighed. Their lovemaking was a slow smolder, nothing like either had experienced before. Hermione felt the most intense sexual sensation she had ever had. When they both came down from the high, Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair over and over. “Thank you” she looked up at him puzzled by his statement. “For loving me, caring enough to make me come out of the darkness I have until now fell victim to.” She touched his cheek and brushed her lips across his “don’t mention it.” A wry smile played on her lips, but love was the only thing that shone in her eyes.     


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Ugh, I have been crazy busy and this chapter just didn't want to be written, but finally! :) So a couple things I wanted to add in here 1. I think this fic may go on for awhile, so let me know if the pacing is a bit off. 2. I have a couple chapters of my next SS/HG fic written and I am debating posting it now and adding to both or waiting until I finish this hmmmm... 3. I will be doing a couple Halloween one-shots in October so be on the lookout if you are interested (they will be mostly SS/HG) Last but not least I wanted to give a shout out to Saoirse1812 who gives such great feedback <3 thank you!!! Enjoy !

 Though she was still in his warm arms Hermione began to shiver. Severus immediately noticed picking his wand up from the bedside table and summoning a fire in the hearth and placing a warming spell on them. The two had been laying in undisturbed silence just relishing in the feel of the others arms. Finally, Snape spoke his baritone laced with amusement “so how do I measure up?” “Mmmm I see,” she said winking at him. “I just want to see how much I need to improve, to reach Weasley’s standard of course” he was chuckling, but Hermione’s mouth dropped open. She was shocked he would mention Ron at all especially in a past relationship context. “Ouch,” he said when she didn’t respond, then he saw she looked very contemplative. Touching her chin he moved her face so he could brush his lips across hers “I was only joking love.” She blushed then said “actually this was the first time I have…reached the finale of an arrangement like this…” Now it was his turn to look shocked “what was the ginger-headed idiot doing that he couldn’t even… never mind I don’t think I want to know” he grimaced. “Hermione I want to please you in any way that is in my power if I am ever not able to, please tell me so I can” this made her smile.

Then a wicked smile graced her lips as she moved up wanting to capture his again. Bracing her hand on his shoulder so she could look down at him “Anything?” Snape’s face screwed with pain and he sucked in some air with difficulty then she noticed her hand was pressing into his bad shoulder. “Oh no!

I’m so sorry Severus” she removed her hand immediately sitting up. He stretched a little but only gave her a sleepy smile “I need to take another potion, it seems you wore the last one out. “ Snape tried to get up, but she only pushed him back down “don’t, I will get it” she began buttoning his white shirt up around her “it’s in your stores?”

When she looked up the hunger was back in his eyes “yes…better go now before I decide I can live with the pain” grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulling her to him, planting a brief kiss on her lips. Hermione walked carefully down the dark hallway, it was very much past students bedtimes so she doubted anyone would find her in this state of undress. Either way, the hall was cold and she wanted more than anything to get back to the warm bed and the warm man it held.

She found the potion easily enough having to use the small ladder to reach it. When she turned around Hermione nearly dropped the glass vial that was in her hand. Draco Malfoy was staring back at her. He was dressed in a tailored black suit and had an odd look on his face. “Bloody hell what are you doing in here?” she tried to feel discreetly for her wand and realized that it wasn’t there, she must have left it. “Don’t worry Granger Severus told me I could come get some of the herbs I needed” he looked her up and down disgust and amusement clear. “It seems though that I have interrupted your late night shag with my old head of house… how the mighty have fallen” he sneered. Hermione stuck her chin out, she wasn’t afraid of a boy who never got over being a bully. “Yes, I should be going thank you.” He tone was clipped, she quickly made her way back to Severus’s quarters feeling more naked without her wand than in the little clothing she wore.

Hermione was silent as she carefully gave him the potion and brought him a glass of water. Snuggling into his side he could tell something was not right “are you alright?” She didn’t look at him “Draco was in your classroom… it just took me off guard.” Minerva had given Draco access to the floo once a month so he could gather the herbs needed for his business, usually, he came when Snape was at lunch and left the money on his desk. “I wonder why he was here so late… did he say something to you?” she rolled her eyes and laid on her side facing away from him “oh he was charming as ever” the sarcasm almost made him chuckle but she continued “it was the way he looked at me… I haven’t been looked at like a …mudblood in a long time.”

Severus’s arms were around her, his lips next to her ear “Shhh, that’s because it means nothing, that word is nothing.” He was pressing frantic kisses all over her head and hair now and she relaxed in his embrace. “I am going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Remus to meet his friend, will you go to?” Severus nodded against her hair, then in a deep hungry voice “As long as I have time in the morning to wake you up properly.” That broke the sadness that had crept into her thoughts. As Hermione drifted off, she wondered how she had ever been whole without him.

The following day both decided they weren’t hungry… for breakfast. Neither left the stone walls of his room until it was time for lunch with Remus. The highland air was really beginning to feel icy and Hermione snuggled into Severus’s side as they sat at their table waiting for the rest of the few people invited to show up.

Ginny and Harry came first. Harry had a hand on her slightly swollen tummy, and it made Hermione’s heart clench a little. It surprised her just how much she realized that was something she wanted in her future. The couple sat down in front of them “How are you?” asked Ginny generally, then reaching over the table to squeeze Hermione’s hand. “Very well,” said Hermione making sure she was discrete as she gave Ginny a look which the redhead clearly understood. The four of them chatted for some time until Harry made an inadvertently bold statement “so do you think the two of you will want children anytime soon?” A loud grunt followed as Ginny elbowed him “er… Geez, I didn’t mean to offend.”

The look that graced the redheaded witch’s face was so menacing as she addressed her husband that Snape almost laughed. “Harry they have only been together for a little while, they have all the time they want!” Severus snuck a glance at Hermione as this little quarrel unfolded, he was expecting a look of pure disconcertion on her face instead what he found melted his heart a little. She actually looked hopeful but also scared to look at him and he decided that he wouldn't hide hsi feelings on the matter. “I cannot speak for Hermione and I hope I am not being too bold in expressing this, but I would very much like to raise children with her.” To Severus’s ultimate surprise the end of his words caught with emotion and he looked down embarrassed. Remus and a tall man with untidy dark brown hair entered then and the Potters turned to greet them.

The distraction gave Hermione a moment to grab Severus’s hand tears threatening to spill from her eyes at his sentiment. There were a thousand things she wanted to say but decided that for a now a quick kiss would have to suffice. The group approached and Remus looked at the other man very fondly saying “everyone this is Derek Slington, my boyfriend.” Hermione couldn’t help but grin at the joy she saw on Remus’s face. She also found after a bit of time spent talking with Derek that she liked him very much. He was the head librarian for the Ministries library and spent most of his time in London. Though he would be making more frequent trips to Hogwarts and wondered if she would like to take a look at the Ministry collection sometime. She nearly fell off her stool at the request greedily accepting.

As the party was exiting the Hogshead Ginny turned to Remus “you are bringing Derek to the Halloween ball aren’t you Remus?” He looked a bit sheepish “well I hadn’t asked yet, but I meant to”, to that Derek laughed softly “I would love to come.” “Ah yes the dances are always such fun,” said Snape rather sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes “they are fun, don’t let him fool you.” “Then I am very much looking forward to it, goodnight it was very nice to meet all of you” with that the two headed towards the inn Derek was staying at.

Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug as Snape and Harry shook hands. “We need to have tea soon, I am desperately bored with my take home ministry work.” Hermione nodded and Harry and Ginny disapperated leaving Snape and Hermione alone. They walked in silence up the hill. Finally, Snape grabbed her hand pulling her to face him “I am terribly sorry if my statement was out of line.” Hermine placed her hands on either side of his face shaking her head “I know it seems that we are moving very fast, but I love you and though I am still unsure of when the time will be for babies I know that I want them to be yours.” Snape couldn’t help but smile, in a few short months, he had gone from thinking that he would never have a life fulfilled by this kind of joy, to finding all of it in one curly haired witch.  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would get this one up before I didn't have time this week. I am definitely exploring a more romantic side of Severus in this fic and I like it! Lemons in the chapter... but it does have a rating so that should be warning enough ha! Also, the plot thickens (hehe) enjoy!

The weeks seemed to be going by in a rush and it was now November 1st the night of the All Hallows Ball. Hermione was still getting ready when Snape entered her room. “How can you expect me to catch couples snogging in corridors when you look like that?” he asked placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Not to mention all the seventh year boys I’ll want to hex for looking too long.” Hermione giggled turning to look at him “you clean up pretty well yourself and last I heard there are a few sixth years who enjoy potions class for other reasons than just bottling fame and brewing glory.” She gave him a loving swat on the rump before going back to putting on a pair of pearl earrings.

When they did make it to the great hall she certainly was getting looks of awe. The hall dazzled in varying shades of rust red and fall yellow. She decided on a flowing deep blue gown that when to her ankles. Severus’s cravat was the same color with his normal black dressed up here and there with a touch of silk and velvet. It made him look rather dashing and she found herself admiring him from a distance as he talked with Filius. “You are smitten” chuckled Ginny parking next to her friend and handing over a glass of spritzer. “Thanks, I suppose I am,” she said biting her lip, “is this alcohol?” Ginny nodded “yeah the teacher’s room has a stash, If I can’t drink I want to live vicariously through you” looking disdainfully at her own ginger fizzy drink. “So do tell, I want to know how my old potion professor is in bed” Hermione grimaced at that. “Ew Ginny really?” The look that followed made Hermione’s resolve crack “fantastic, amazing, I never want to leave the bedroom.” That caused a ruckus of giggles to go up and she saw Snape raise an eyebrow from across the room. “Ooh,” Ginny said pointing to the far exit “Fourth years just headed out, might want to investigate” Hermione rolled her eyes then complied.

Once in the hall, she saw the two shapes disappear down an offshoot corridor. It looked empty when she turned, but pretty soon heard rattling from the broom cupboard. Points were quickly deducted and they were sent with Mr. Filch back to the party. She began back feeling very proud of herself when she saw Severus coming her way and her heart fluttered seeing him. “Fancy some air?” he asked offering an arm she nodded following.

“You know they truly have a disadvantage when you spent as much time as me avoiding teachers you know all the hiding spots,” she said laughing from the small garden bench outside “and they don’t have Harry’s invisibility cloak either.” Snape rolled his eyes “that blasted thing… I swear.” Though she could tell he was trying to listen he still hadn’t sat down and was a bit scatterbrained nearly pacing the ground. “You were hard to fool though, what’s worse if we got caught by you the punishment was always horrendous as well… sit down Severus” she motioned to the spot next to her. “I… can’t” he ran a hand roughly through his hair. “What? Why not?” now Hermione was confused and his behavior was unlike the normally sure of himself man she knew. Finally, he looked at her “Hermione” she really didn’t know if it was a question or not. “Yes…?”

Severus let out an exasperated noise, this was stupid he needed to stop being such a prat and do it. “Listen if you think I am mental or something ... Please don’t think it will offend me just say it.” That hadn’t come out right now she was looking at him like he was a lunatic. “Uh, what?” Merlin if he didn’t do it now he never would, so he dropped to one knee in front of her. “Hermione I… this is very hard for me and I am not doing well… but would you… that is if you don’t think I am moving too fast… I... Please marry me?” To his utter astonishment she smirked, that wicked woman actually smirked at him as he was kneeling in front of her bearing his soul... oh shit the ring. He began hurriedly searching his pockets until his hands grasped the box. Then Hermione sunk down to her knees in front of him placing her hands on his forearms to get his attention “Yes Severus.”

He relaxed now visibly and Hermione nearly laughed at him but stopped herself. Then he revealed an antique looking ring, it was a tarnished silver band cut to look like vines, in the center, there was a milky opal only flicked lightly here and there with pale blue. It was a breathtaking piece of jewelry. “It isn’t traditional, but I couldn’t help but get it when I found it, I think that it suits you” his words were rushed, she knew he was utterly at a loss here so she silenced him with a kiss. “I think that it is breathtaking,” she said holding out her left hand to him.

The evening was dying down after the couple had made their way back to the great hall. Both decided that they wanted to keep the news to themselves tonight. The students were really the only ones who still looked at their original height of energy. Severus led her onto the dance floor and Hermione did her best to keep an appropriate distance between them as they swayed. She couldn't stop smiling at the wonderful turn of events this evening. Eventually, Severus was rattled into dancing with Minerva, it didn’t bother Hermione she really felt the need to sit down and have a rest. She was soon joined by Derek who had relinquished Remus to Sybil only moments before. “You look knackered,” he said offering her a glass of water, which she took happily. “Seems the evening has got the best of me” the man smirked “hmmm I see” he shot a pointed look at her left hand then. “Observant clearly,” she said blushing “we were waiting to tell.” Derek made the motion of zipping his lips “sealed.”

The two talked for a while about ministry business and planned a trip to the library during the Christmas holidays. “You taught her Remus?” asked Derek as he and Severus joined them. “Well she taught me more like” chuckled Remus in return. “Oh stop it Remus you were my favorite Professor, class was always so fun and exciting when you taught” she smiled fondly at that memory, then remembered that the man who was undoubtedly going to share her bed tonight had also taught her. “No offense Severus, though I did learn many things from that rather nasty lecture on werewolves… what page does that chapter start on again … 394?” She smirked nudging him gently with her hip. “Hilarious, I have no doubt that Lupin was a much …more entertaining Professor than I” it began in a sneer and ended at his attempt at a good-natured smile and she loved him for it.

“Wait a minute” chocked out a shocked Derek “you taught Hermione? Both of you?” the other three nodded in unison and Derek was lost in a fit of giggles as he tried to get out his next words “I guess that makes sense, but I just never… oh boy, that is very funny… how times change… yes?” Snape seemed a little under-enthused at his outburst, but Hermione thought his sense of humor refreshing.

The students had finally all been packed off to bed and some of the teachers were having one last go at the alcohol when Kingsley burst into the hall followed by a muttering Filch. “Headmistress I am sorry, he just sorts of…” Minerva cut off Filch frowning “he is the bloody Minister of Magic you dunder, of course, he can come in” then turning to Kingsley “is everything alright?” The minister looked solemn as he replied: “there was an attack on Diagon Ally, fourteen witches and wizards dead we caught one of them, definitely the group we having been getting threats from.” This brought a hushed silence over the teachers and Hermione saw Remus unconsciously place an arm on Derek's shoulder.

“Is he being detained at the Ministry?” asked Minerva he voice stern. “Yes, that is why I came here” then he turned to address Snape “none of my Auora's are as well versed in Occlumency and Legilimency as you are Snape, I need someone to interrogate him who knows exactly what they are doing.” Snape put a protective arm around his witch before answering “is there any threat to the castle?” Kingsley shook his head “no the wards are secure and I have extra security placed.” It still made Severus feel uneasy to leave Hermione but she wriggled out of his arms nudging him forward “I will have Ginny stay with me tonight while Harry is patrolling.” He nodded about to go with the Minister then thinking again he placed a peck on her lips before following the purple-clad man out.

Severus didn’t return home until well into the early morning, feeling frustrated. The man hadn't held up in trying to block Severus out, that wasn’t the problem. The thing was the man didn’t know anything, he barely knew where he was, he thought it was two years prior and that he was in the United States Texas was it? It was as if someone had used obliviate on him, but that was impossible. The Auora’s hadn’t and his comrades fled before the memory loss seemed to have taken place. It was as if as soon as he reached the ministry he thought he was on a ranch somewhere feeding cows. Whoever was orchestrating all this was much cleverer than they had originally expected, especially if he was creating undetectable memory spells with such thought and accuracy.

Snape had flooed back to Hermione’s quarters out of habit, stumbling in. Using the extra toothbrush he kept in her bathroom and changed into his pajamas with a swish if his hand. He was rummaging through her cabinet for some headache potion when a cry came from behind him. Making him jump and smash his already pounding head into the cabinet door. The source of the noise was Ginny Potter who stood there in a vest and pajama bottoms that revealed her protruding belly button. “Oh er…” Hermione came running in nearly bumping into the redhead, wand at the ready and hair standing on end.

She relaxed when she saw him “Severus” then went to embrace him “you were gone longer than I thought you would be” her voice partially muffled by his chest. Their moment was interrupted by the dancing Mrs. Potter “sorry guys I really need to use the toilet.” Leaving Ginny to it Severus explained what had kept him at the Ministry so long, leaving Hermione as concerned as he was. Once Ginny was finished Severus was yawing “I… will head to my rooms, sorry I disturbed you both” giving Hermione a somewhat sleepy kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Actually Harry gets off patrol in a few minutes and well hormones sometimes call for a late night…never mind I’ll be heading out.” The youngest Weasley laughed at the disgusted look planted on Snape’s face, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek before letting herself out. Hermione had to practically hold Severus up as they made their way to bed, where he promptly flopped and began to snore softly.

Hermione woke to an intense pressure on her chest and something obscuring her vision. Going to move it she realized that she was being pinned down by a good amount of Severus’s left arm and upper body. She tried to wriggle out but couldn’t and she really needed the loo. “Severus… Severus… Professor Snape!” Her exclamation at the end got his attention “would you please remove yourself from on top of me I can’t breathe properly.” Sleepily he complied and Hermione planted a kiss on his cheek before going to the bathroom to wee and freshen up, he traded her places when she was finished.

When Severus returned to the bedroom Hermione seemed to be reaching under the bed for a pillow that had slipped, her perfectly round arse sticking up as she did. He felt the blood rushing from his head much further south, climbing onto the bed he knelt smoothing a hand over the curve of her waist and pulling her bottom against his now more prominent erection. She let out a small squeak of surprise that immediately turned into a moan and ground back against him making his eyes roll back a little. “Good… morning” her sentence broke off when Severus found one of her bare breast beneath her shirt. “Mmmm good morning” Severus continued to tease the sensitive skin of her breast while his other hand slipped beneath the waistband of her sleep bottoms. He pulled aside her knickers and felt her already wet core waiting for him. As he began to lightly tease her entrance she groaned, driving back against him with her hips in protest of his slow movements.

Torturously he slid a single finger into her, she gasped as his thumb circled the small bud above her entrance. Then just as quickly he removed the finger and turned her on her back still using his thumb to elicit noises from her. His mouth was only on hers for a moment before his lips dragged their way to her neck where he nipped and sucked at her throat before trailing down some more. Hermione only then noticed that she had been relieved of her shirt, trousers, and panties. Taking one breast into his mouth at the same moment he pushed two fingers into her very prepared opening. Hermione’s back arched as she gritted her teeth “Severus… you are wicked.” The wicked man in question only chuckled against her and began to move his fingers as his tongue licked and sucked at her. 

Severus watched as Hermione finally emerged enough from her lust filled state to begin removing his clothing when he was finally in the same state of undress she moved pushing him onto his back. Capturing him in an almost rough kiss her hand began to rove over his body finally reaching his very hard cock tearing her mouth from his she attacked his jaw and neck with the same fervor he had. Severus was enjoying her slow movements his eyes closed when he felt her mouth wrap around him they snapped open. Glancing down he saw his witch a mischievous look in her eyes, her hair a beautiful mess he would do anything for her. Then she began to move and his head dropped back against the pillow groaning as she swirled her mouth in the most tantalizing way.

Severus knew if he didn’t stop her now he would be finished and he was not done with her yet. Pulling her up to straddle him and easily bringing her down on his cock both of them sighing together. Severus tried to begin, but Hermione placed a hand on his chest stopping him as she started to adulate her hips. How had he spent so much of his life without the brilliant, clever and oh so sexy woman by his side? The dark lord could have come back to life this very moment and even he wouldn’t have been able to remove Severus from her arms. Eventually, it was too much Hermione was panting in pleasure and he wanted to make sure she reached her climax, in one mostly well-executed move he flipped Hermione onto her back. And without much ceremony, he brought his hips up and snapped them down again causing a string of moaning expletives to fall from Hermione’s beautiful mouth. Each movement became more strained than the next until he felt Hermione clenching around him shouting his name as she fell to pieces, bringing on his own release.

They lay together on the bed gasping for air “this is strange isn’t it?” she whispered. “Hmmm?” was his response planting a kiss on her curls. “I thought I might feel that we were moving too fast, but It all feels so right it makes my heart ache” she began to sniffle looking up at him through wet lashes. “I can wholeheartedly say I feel the same” his own voice choking with emotion. “Do you want to go interrupt the Potters to tell them the news?” She bit her lip seductively “are you sure you want to leave the bed right this moment?” Chuckling in response he nipped at her ear voice rumbling “insatiable minx.”    

     


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is a long chapter... haha originally it was going to be two but I thought putting it all together made more sense. Big steps here! Oh man! The plot is developing oh yes! For some reason, this chapter was hard to share Idk why so hopefully everyone enjoys it! :) Edit: Also anyone who is interested is welcome to check out the first chapter of my new SS/HG fic I just posted :)

Exams were a killer. Not only was Hermione doing her best to prepare students for the exams she was giving but she was doing exams of her own. She got minimal sleep as it was not to mention that with heightened security came night patrols. One morning at breakfast after a particularly sleepless night of essays and patrol Hermione was nearly falling asleep in her porridge oblivious to the rest of the hall. “Hermione dear” she felt Minerva helping her out of the seat with a steady arm. “I think it best if you spend the day resting” Hermione protested doing her best to look alert. This was ridiculous she had dealt with so much worse on less sleep, but recently she felt so fatigued all the time. “No Minerva they have tests I need to be there, really I am alright” the headmistress did not look convinced but didn’t object further.

  
Severus, on the other hand, was on edge about Hermione it was a week from Christmas holiday and exams started tomorrow. He knew she was busy, usually, she took it in stride but there seemed to be a real issue here and he needed to find out what. “Hermione I am willing to teach a couple of your classes today, I would make sure they were ready,” he said under his breath. She stopped inhaling her tea and he thought he was about to get his head bit off instead she just looked more tired. “I know you would do fine Severus, but honestly I took all this on I need to finish it. Though I could do with some Invigoration Draught if you have any.” “Hermione you have been taking that for weeks now, the side effects could be detrimental-“ she cut him off. “I know, but I haven’t gone overdosage and as soon as holidays hit I will stop, you know as well as I do that's true.” She was right and he knew he was probably being too protective of her, he never wanted Hermione to feel restricted. It was hard now that he had turned into a lovesick fool not to coddle her.

  
There hadn’t been any more attacks and there were no leads on anything really making the whole of the wizarding community on edge about the situation. Even the students knew there was something a bit odd going on and most wanted to take their exams and get home to their families.

  
That night Severus entered Hermione’s rooms (which had truthfully become where he stayed most of the time) to find her ungracefully asleep on the sofa with an open bar of chocolate only inches away from her hand. He chuckled stress had shone to give Hermione somewhat of a sweet tooth. Hoisting her up he murmured softly to keep her from startling “come on sleepy witch a bed will be much more comfortable.”

She woke a little as he was getting into bed next to her “Sev…Severus?” Her words were slow and slurred and made him chuckle “Yes?” “That… that was the last essay I had to turn in… imff done” she snuggled into his side and began to snore rather loudly. So he pressed a kiss to her forehead and relaxed as well.

  
The students were hooting and laughing as they left the grounds that Friday. Hermione couldn’t help but feel nostalgic for her own school years as she gazed out the window at the many snowball fights happening below.

“Do you have plans for the holidays that I should know about?” asked Severus from his place reading near the fire, he looked delicious ankle over knee, the dark framed reading glasses that he swore were only to prevent bad eyesight perched on his nose. “Sleeping the rest of the break,” she said laughing lightly and going over to lay her head in his lap. “Umm let's see Christmas at my parents I believe and then New Years at the burrow…” Snape felt his stomach clench “am I required at the first event?” She rolled her eyes “I think that my parents would like to have my fiancé there for Christmas, it won’t be bad just dinner, I thought we could just be together on Christmas Eve?” He liked that, just the two of them getting cozy by the fire “Yes that sounds nice, all of it.” She gave his hand a loving squeeze, he was trying so hard to get out of his comfort zone and she was grateful.

  
The next day the two of them headed to Diagon Ally to see about some Christmas shopping. Hermione was still feeling tired even with the large amount of sleep she got the night before… damn, Severus may have been right the energy potions making her dependent. They spent the next several hours helping each other pick out gifts for acquaintances and friends, both deciding that a large expensive Scottish whiskey would do for Minerva. Hermione wanted to get Harry and Ginny some parenting books but also she really wanted them to have some fun before the baby arrived and decided on getting them a special date night package.

  
They had lunch and Hermione just had to try the chocolate cake at the end. Then both of them made an excuse to split up so they could scope out gifts for each other. Severus was at a loss, a book would definitely suffice, but it was just too mundane he needed to find something better.

While perusing the shops he spotted Narcissa Malfoy up the way a bit. Before he could dart into a shop she was headed his way. “Severus,” she said in a sing-song voice placing a kiss on either side of his cheeks “how are you getting on?” “Fine Narcissa and you?” She shook her head but didn’t seem to shaken up “Lucius is having a hard time adjusting to not being under house arrest, I am sure he would appreciate a visit from you, oh congratulations on the engagement seems the whole of the ministry knows.” Damn Potter and his mouth “I’ll think on it and thank you Narcissa.”

As the older woman walked away he smelled the intense scent of her perfume. How do some woman wear such atrocious…Then the idea struck him he would make Hermione a perfume, now with more spring in his step he headed to procure ingredients.

  
Hermione had planned what she would get Severus a few weeks prior and today was picking it up. First, she headed to the jewelers where she had purchased a pair of simple but elegant silver snake cufflinks in the shape of s’s. From there to the bookstore where she had asked them to restore an original printed copy of Potions During the Time of Shakespeare, which was one of his favorites.  
“There you are,” said Snape pecking Hermione on the mouth as she finished getting some sweets for her mum and herself it looked like as well. “Should I have gotten something for your parents?” he asked as they made their way to an apparating point. “I didn’t have the faintest idea where to begin.” Hermione shook her head “no they will just be happy to put a face to a name.”

He felt the familiar tug of magic before his feet touched the snow outside Hogwarts gates “so they know then?” “Yes they know, it may not seem like it because I never get a chance to visit them but I am very close with my mother they are both very excited to meet you… they hated Ronald.” Severus smirked “I don’t find that hard to believe in the slightest.”

  
The holiday was quiet leading to Christmas there were no students at all left in the castle, so most days were spent just the two of them reading, making love and Hermione napping. On Christmas Eve Minerva flooed that a dinner party in her rooms was going to be taking place for all the staff and a few Ministry members, to join in on some Christmas cheer. Though Severus wasn’t as Scrooge-like as he used to be, a party surrounded by all the staff and Aoura’s with too much punch at the ready was not his idea of a good time.

  
“Will you help me with the back… ugh, this zipper” blustered a frustrated Hermione as she tried to reach. “Relax I’ve got it” zipper fixed Severus leaned down dragging his lips over the bare skin of her neck causing a shudder from Hermione. “You cannot start that now we will never make it to the party” she chided but leaned back against him so he had better access to the sensitive area. “Hmmm… suits me” his hand trailing down her side before coming to rest on her hip. “Come on we have to and just think…” she moved his hand under the hem of her skirt so he could feel her knickers or rather lack of. “When we get back one step ahead.”

  
“I thought the two of you would be back at the burrow already,” Hermione said to Harry and Ginny as she went to stand next to them after the dinner while everyone was chatting throughout the room. “We are headed there after this, it’s hard to pass up Minerva, Ron escaped though I hear he has a new lady friend that’s why he didn’t attend the ball,” said Harry waggling his eyebrows. “Oh really, I am surprised he got away Minerva nearly threatened to drag Severus” Hermione laughed and Snape huffed “I’ll get us some wine yes?” Hermione nodded “Sounds lovely” then turning to Ginny “how is your dad? I heard the Ministry transferred him to the search department?” “Yeah he's not too thrilled about it, but there isn’t much to do, they are trying to be as prepared as possible after that attack.”

  
Severus was back now with the drinks, handing one to Hermione and addressing Harry. “So I am assuming that we haven’t any news on the investigation”, “no, they as far as I have been told sent the man back to his family in the states” Harry shrugged and stared off into the distance a bit. Hermione knew that look and feeling, he was thinking of before. She slipped a hand in his “Ginny, Severus would you mind terribly if Harry and I went for a chat?” “He’s all yours I actually wanted to ask Severus about a couple potions ideas I had”, “perfect” pecking Severus she headed for the door Harry in tow.

They both leaned against the wall in silence. “It will be okay Harry don’t worry and even if it isn’t I am here like I was then” he smiled eyes shut head leaning against the stone wall. “It is hard to think that I will be a dad soon and my son might be born into another war.” Hermione snorted “that will not happen Kingsley won’t let it, we are more united than ever, we have an improved... no bloody fantastic ministry” she paused his face still unsure “and no matter what we have each other and the ones who love us.”  
“You’re right Mione as usual” wrapping her in a bear hug that made her chest pain a little more intensely than expected.

Releasing her he held up his glass “to facing the future head on!” “Indeed” she replied going to drink her own wine… one sniff made her feel queasy and as soon as the wine touched her tongue she gagged. “Whoa you okay?” she shoved the glass into Harry’s hand “Uck what is that it’s appalling” furiously trying to keep herself from vomiting. Tasting it he only shrugged and handed it back “seems normal to me, should I get Severus?” she shook her head holding the glass at arm’s length as they entered the room.

  
“Maybe you aren’t the wine snob you thought” joked Harry when they reached their significant others. “Did you not enjoy it? I thought dry Chardonnay was your favorite” said Severus his glass already drained. Hermione shuddered visibly, snagging a water from the table nearby and swishing the liquid in her mouth. Ginny harrumphed “ungrateful” then giving her friend a warm side hug.  
“I really feel the need to shower after Filius threw up next to me,” Snape said as they entered her rooms “I still get nightmares from that bloody idiot McLaggen vomiting on my shoes at Slughorns party.” “Oh Merlin he didn’t speak for a week after that you scared him so badly, have a shower love I’ll wait out here for you.” Severus kissed Hermione gently as she started the fire, making his way to the bathroom.

  
While he was in the shower Hermione set to work lighting a few candles placing some mistletoe here and there, and laying out a thick quilt in front of the fire. Deciding a red wine might be more her taste tonight she opened a bottle while letting it air out she changed into some red lingerie she had been saving for the evening. Once she looked perfectly ravishable and she heard the water stop, settling herself very elegantly onto the quilt book in hand.

  
Snape exited the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, looking around he saw that his clothes were missing. She is a tease he thought smirking and heading into the main room “Hermione wha-“ he stopped the moment his eyes found her. Her hair was lit up like amber in the firelight, the curls trickling down over her shoulders. Her beautiful curves decorated in red lace and oh Merlin he nearly had to grab the couch for support, red stockings charmed to stay up on her thighs. Her face turned a delicious shade of pink at the utterly besotted look in his eyes and she waved him forward.

  
“Happy Christmas indeed” he whispered letting a hand trail over her thigh delicately. “I knew I could get you to enjoy Christmas” removing his towel in one swift motion. He growled in agreement capturing her mouth then breaking the kiss only to whisper “don’t tell anyone.” They made slow love by the fire relishing the feel of each other as they did.

  
A few hours later both were contentedly laying in each other’s arms when the clock on the mantle signaled it was now Christmas day. “I think that presents are in order,” said Snape getting up and padding across the floor to his clothes and removing a medium sized square box wrapped in gold shimmering paper. Hermione watched him appreciating the view as his naked form came to settle next to her. “Accio gift,” she said and his gifts landed in her lap, his a brilliant shade of evergreen. “Ladies first I suppose” Snape chuckled at the delighted look on her face as she tore into the wrapping.

  
It was a beautiful bottle of frosted glass and the cap dull bronze intricately carved flowers around the edge “it’s beautiful” she breathed. Severus chuckled “smell it, I hope I didn’t mess up.” She did, the scent began softly warm lilac then deepened to include apricot and honey “that is gorgeous Severus where did you find this?” His face turned red at the praise “well actually I concocted it myself” she squealed throwing her arms around his shoulders “I love it! Your turn.” She pushed both presents into his hands which he unwrapped carefully making her nearly scream in anticipation. When he said he loved them she clobbered him again this time onto the quilt where she began kissed him thoroughly.

  
“We haven’t touched the wine and don’t we need to be somewhere tomorrow love?” She smiled sitting up and reaching for the glasses “not until later, we can have a bit of a lie in.” Snape sipped his wine enjoying it but as soon as Hermione took a sip she spit it back into the glass other hand over her mouth. Leaping to her feet blanket around her shoulders she ran to the loo losing her dinner immediately.

Then sitting back against the bath groaning “maybe it’s a bug” she said weakly as Snape scooped her up taking her to the bed. “I can get a potion if you like?” she shook her head “sleep.” He chuckled hoping this wouldn’t cause Hermione to miss seeing her parents.

Hermione felt a little nauseous the next morning, but it passed. Aside from her seeming slightly distraught which he chalked up to being nervous about introducing him to her parents, all was well. And the two of them found themselves knocking at her parent’s door that evening. “Hello, my darling girl,” said a woman with hair the color of Hermione’s but straight as can be. “And you must be Severus” she crushed him in a hug as well before he could respond. "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Granger” he got out after being released. She waved them in “it’s Jane please… and this is my husband Collin.” The two men shook hands and Severus saw where Hermione got her curls from.

  
Dinner was winding down when conversation really began to pick up “so any big plans for the wedding?” asked Jane. “Actually no, we really want it to be small we both agree that lavish weddings are not our style,” said Hermione picking up Severus’s hand under the table. Snape was worried that her mother might protest, but both of Hermione’s parents seemed very supportive and loving no wonder the girl had grown up to be such an amazing woman.

“You know we were a tad surprised baby,” said Collin with a chuckle, “I can’t tell you how many times we got letters about how much she hated you during school, Severus.” His wife swatted him and Hermione looked horrified at her father’s telling words. Snape only chuckled “times were very different, I had a role to play and I probably took it too far” he glanced down, not liking the talk of those dark times. “You did what was necessary and truly you saved us as much as Harry did in a way” squeezing his hand.

  
“Severus do you enjoy whiskey?” asked Collin. “I do” the older man stood waving a hand “come back to the study Hermione says you are quite the reader, I want to prod your brain a bit if she will let you.” Hermione nodded with a smile “that is perfect actually, mum I wanted to pop to the drug store, is there one down the road still?” Her mother nodded and as Snape went to talk to her father she set out into the cold.

  
Hermione did her best not to make a sound when she saw two lines appear on the stick. Oh dear, this was an interesting development. Sitting herself on the edge of the bath she tried to figure out how this had happened, she hadn’t missed a contraceptive potion at all and she hadn’t taken anything that would affect said potion… Invigoration Draught… oh, she could kick herself, the way the mandrakes were stewed could cause contraceptive potions to become ineffective, how did they not think of that? With exams and all the Ministry stresses she hadn’t even noticed her lack of a period, until this morning.

Hermione waited for the panic to set in, but it didn’t come, she actually felt a sense of contentment wash over her. It was going to happen eventually wasn't it? So why not now? Just as tears were threating at her eyes there was a knock “honey are you alright?” Her mum’s soft voice floated in and Hermione decided just then that she had to tell someone but not Severus yet.

  
Flinging open the door she pulled her mother in and shoved the stick into her hands. Jane Granger let out a small squeal which Hermione promptly shushed. “How do you feel?” she asked her daughter immediately. “I thought I would be upset, but I am so happy” smiling broadly as her mother pulled her into a crushing hug. “This makes so much sense, I have been so tired recently and getting sick at the oddest things, though not in the morning.” Her mother rolled her eyes “that my dear is a myth it happens any time of day it pleases.” “Oh, good” sarcasm clear, just then there was a call from the stairs Hermione are you ready to go?” Severus. “Yes, just saying bye to mum” she called back. Jane gave her a knowing smile “I won’t say a word till you give the order” kissing her daughter on the cheek “and I will dispose of the evidence.” Winking a pretty brown eye at her.

  
Once back at Hogwarts Hermione decided to take a bath, which gave her some time alone to think. So if it was the energy potion then how many weeks could that be? 7? 8? She wasn’t sure and if she tried to go talk to Poppy now Severus would surely know. She really wanted to be certain of everything before she mentioned it to him.

Though they had that heart to heart about children in October it hadn’t really been a prime topic of conversation and he still seemed slightly nervous about it when it was mentioned. Sinking deeper into the water she stared at her stomach, it looked normal well of course it did, but she couldn’t help running a hand over it lovingly.

While drying off, she realized she had no clue how to go about the next step and oh gosh had she drank? Quickly she came to the conclusion that she needed to see Ginny soon and Poppy as well. That meant she had to find a way to keep Severus busy for a bit. Pulling on a jumper and some leggings she quickly walked to the floo calling to Severus as she was leaving “Ginny needs me at the Burrow for a bit, I will be back soon.” There was a grunt of acknowledgment, he must have been very deeply engrossed in the book he was reading.

  
“So you took a muggle test?” Hermione and Ginny were crammed into a tiny bedroom at the burrow, a silencing charm well placed so the billion ears in the house didn’t catch anything. “Mhmm two actually, I need to see Poppy but I can’t find a good reason to get Severus away from the castle.” Ginny looked thoughtful then hopped up “Harry said that he was meaning to ask Severus help him with deciphering what potion ingredients could possibly be used to alter memorys for the Ministry, let’s see if we can get that set up.” After convincing a rather confused Harry that he and Severus should do just that in exactly two days and flooing to Snape everything was set up and all Hermione had to do was wait.

That ended up being the hardest part, it was all she could think about. Doing her best not to seem like something was off while Severus was around. She felt like she had a stomach bug so it wasn’t hard to explain that as the nausea was now a prominent thing. One night while they were out having a walk she had to vomit in a bush and she really just wanted to tell him, but she knew that Severus was a man who needed facts and figures. So she would get the information before springing this on him, hell maybe she was wrong. When the day arrived Hermione felt pretty proud of her performance as soon as Severus was through the floo Ginny came the other way. The two women heading to the infirmary right away.

  
As Poppy bustled around Hermione realized that being a medi- witch seemed like loads of work bless her. When the older woman finally slowed a bit walking over with a clipboard to Hermione and Ginny she had a big smile on her face. “You are pregnant” Hermione let out a breath nosily eyes prodding the woman for more information “and everything looks good, you are about 11 weeks along roughly three months.” “But that doesn’t make sense…” Hermione was confused as she tried to add in her head before Ginny shushed her “pregnancy weeks are judged based on the end of your last period, I know it’s weird.” With that solved both girls turned back to Poppy who was smiling sweetly “alright Hermione you are almost out of the first trimester that is when I recommend you begin telling extended family and friends.”

She pulled out a massive stack of books and placing them on a table nearby and looking all business now. “I assume you will want to read up so I will have the house elves take these to your rooms, also I am sorry to say this is when the morning sickness will get worse as well as tenderness in the breasts and fatigue.” The woman sounded like a walking medical book and Hermione loved it. “Do you mind if the elves place the books in my trunk? I don’t want Severus to see just yet” Poppy gave her a knowing smile but nodded “good off with the two of you and keep getting lots of rest… both of you!”

  
Ginny and Hermione talked for a few hours about how their kids would get to be at Hogwarts together, names and wedding plans as well. “So are you going to tell Severus tonight?” Hermione shook her head “I am going to torture myself a little longer so I can tell him on New Year… I really hope this won’t be too much for him.” Ginny snorted “Harry nearly passed out and Severus is much more collected, he will be happy I see the way he looks at you, Mione.” Just then the men came through the floo and the girls burst out laughing. “What exactly are you two so giddy about?” Asked Harry as he embraced Ginny placing a hand on her tummy, Hermione did her best not to start blubbering at the sight. “Girl talk,” said Ginny rolling her eyes “how were the potions?”

  
When New Year’s Eve rolled around Snape noticed Hermione acted very excited for the occasion. As far as he knew it was a small get together with the Weasley’s, Potters and probably Remus. But she seemed to be really looking forward to it, I suppose it’s good after how under the weather she has been he thought as he finished dressing. Hermione entered the bedroom now looking beautiful in a pale pink v-neck and jeans, truthfully she even looked stunning in her pajamas. “Lovely” pressing a kiss to her lips she blushed a little.

She had been so quiet over the last week and the doubtful part of him hoped that she wasn’t getting tired of him or having second thoughts, he had made up his mind earlier that tonight he would mention how he was feeling to her.

  
The burrow was of course crowded and noisy. There were games, drinks and so much food, Arthur immediately commandeered Severus so Hermione made a beeline for some chocolate eclairs that looked amazing. “So you like chocolate huh?” she said very softly to her stomach. Ginny came up behind her “I figured you and Severus could go out to the garden around midnight, the bench behind the hedge is pretty secluded.” Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend “hopefully I make it that long I am so tired, oh and have to pee again.” She took off for the loo waving at Remus, Fred, and George as she passed.

  
Hermione and Severus really didn’t see each other most of the evening as they seemed to be pulled in different directions by everyone. She would catch him giving her a somewhat apprehensive look from across the room and it concerned her, maybe he was having second thoughts… No.

She shoved that thought away but made a mental note to talk to him after the big news had been laid out. When it was quarter till midnight she snuck up next to him “would you mind Kingsley if I borrow him for a moment?” Batting her eyelashes at the wizard, he chortled “not at all, borrow away, but mind you I want him back I am still trying to convince him the Ministry needs a head Occlumens.” Severus grunted at the assumption but shook the man’s hand “I’ll await your owl about tea Kingsley.”

  
“Why are we going outside its bloody freezing,” Severus said as she pulled him to the bench there. “You are a wizard, warming charms are a thing you know” “not in this weather” he huffed but sat. Hermione was still standing tapping her foot a bit nervously “This seems familiar” he smirked and she rolled her eyes. “Severus I have been-“ just then there was a loud crash from the other side of the house. “Hermione get…” his voice was drowned out when a sharp pain at her back caused ringing in her ears. The last thing she saw was the world twisting as she crumpled to the ground.

  
Severus shielded them both as another spell came flying, quickly shooting a well-executed Expeliarmus. Then after catching the wand immobilized the attacker. Rushing to Hermione he picked her up checking her pulse, it was strong, thank the gods. Lupin and Kingsley were right behind him now binding the man in place Kingsley apparated immediately for more help. “Take her inside I have this and the others have two more,” Lupin said quickly and Severus complied he knew the spell had only knocked her out, but he wanted to be sure she was safe.

  
Hermione still hadn’t stirred when ministry officials had taken the unconscious men back to holding cells with the help of Lupin. The large group of wizards had made short work of the men. “Arthur, Molly, I am so sorry this happened here, the Aoura’s are placing wards that extend further at this moment and we will have patrols for you as well.” The Minister looked tragic and tired. “Kingsley it is okay, thank you for the wards, but we will be fine without patrols now go I am sure the Ministry needs you,” said Molly with a sad smile. “And do call if you need extra help” Arthur added and the Minister left once more. Just then Harry, Ron and the rest of the redheads entered all looking shaken but unharmed.

“Hermione!” The youngest cried rushing next to Severus “she’s alright just a sleep curse, I checked” he stated wearily. “Er… could that affect anything?” asked Ginny trying to be subtle. Snape looked dumbfounded “what?” “Uh never mind you can lay her in the guest bedroom.”

  
“Yes I think everyone should stay put tonight, we can make room but I think we are safer together” called Arthur to the group who were now discussing amongst each other. Molly lead a Hermione toting Snape to one of the small rooms on the ground floor, giving him a warm smile she said: “you are sure you don’t need anything?” Snape shook his head “it just has to wear off, but I thank you.” Turning the motherly woman walked away.

  
Hermione woke groggily eyes swimming with spots. How long had she been asleep? Was it morning? Then she remembered and tried to stand up grabbing at her belly. “Shhhh, it’s alright everyone is okay, it is taken care of, take your time coming to or you’ll get a migraine” Severus was next to the bed pushing her back into the pillows. She struggled pulling away “no Severus, what was that? The baby I need to go to St. Mungos” it all came out fast and Snape looked highly confused now. “Baby? What? It was a sleeping…” his eyes shot to the hands on her belly and the panic in her face… his logic began to set in. “Wha…what?” he croaked out.

While Snape had been trying to understand her Hermione had thought through her knowledge on sleeping spells and realized that a sleeping curse shouldn’t have any effect on a fetus and relaxed slightly. “That’s why I took you out to the garden tonight I wanted to tell you then,” she said softly, picking up his large hand she placed it on her still flat abdomen. She watched him swallow hard staring at his hand “but how?” Laughing she pulled him to sit next to her “Invigoration Draught, we are both incredibly dense apparently.” He threw a hand over his eyes “how did I miss that?” but there was a smile planted on his face. “How long have you known?” he asked, she smiled sheepishly “a week give or take a few days.” His eyebrows shot up “well that makes sense” he mused beginning to run his hand in small circles.

  
They were laying in silence on the bed when Severus laughed out loud and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “Well your right I must be dense, I am supposed to be a fucking potions master and all the symptoms” he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his side to face her. “Are you alright? I mean with this, school and teaching all that is…” She rolled her eyes “I’ll manage, I am actually very happy” a grin breaking over her face “and now that you know I don’t have to hide in the bathroom to read the books.” Severus’s face became serious and he placed a firm hand on her stomach once again “this situation is getting serious, we don’t know how they knew the location of the house or that all of us would be here… bringing a child into another war…” he trailed off “I will say the same thing that I told Harry, we cannot stop moving forward because a bunch of wannabe death eaters are causing trouble, we have to get to the bottom of this and we will do it all together. I don’t think that this will end in war call me naïve but it doesn’t feel the same we just have to all put our brains together.” Severus nodded pulling her close and kissing her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much grief but here it finally is! Definitely a build up chapter and a little short BUT there are some cheeky lemons in there as well. XOXO

Winter sun filtered through the window, spilling pale yellow light over Hermione’s face. Her eyes flew open in rage gripping her wand she threw a spell with such force at the blinds that it rattled the room, but promptly fell into muted darkness. Snape sat bolt up his wand at the ready, then realizing there was no danger he turned to the woman next to him whose frown rivaled his own usually stern expression. “Still not feeling well? He asked reaching out to graze a hand over her upper arm. “I am tired all day long and yet when I try to sleep I either feel like puking or my boobs hurt so bad there is no comfortable position!” she hit the pillow with a thwack, closing her eyes tightly.

Snape grimaced it had been a week or so of little sleep and uncomfortable Hermione. After addressing the whole situation with Minerva and letting her have time to stop blubbering over sweetly about the whole thing. She had allowed them to create bigger quarters in an empty tower of the castle. It turned out well with plenty of space for both of them. Though they were both happy Hermione was struggling to rest easily. The only good thing to come out of another attack was that classes resuming were being postponed until the castle had full precautions in order and all was checked by Kingsley himself. That meant that thankfully he could figure out how to help Hermione be more comfortable before either of them had to start teaching again.

Glancing at her once again he saw that she had finally drifted off, and then there was a blasted tapping at the window…damn it. Getting up as carefully as possible he opened the window barely snatching the letter from a grey owl.

_Severus,_

_It seems that I yet again require your assistance. The men we apprehended at The Burrow seem to also have a year, or possibly more taken from their memories. I believe that some Occulmens are able to detect memory altering in some form, I would be deeply grateful for your help._

_Owl with your response_

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt_

Severus sent a reply that he would be there by noon the next day. This was like nothing he had ever seen, and yes there had been clear memory altering, but how did they achieve this? Truthfully he didn’t know if he would be able to sense anything else, but he could try. Entering his new lab which now happened to be bigger than his last one, he concocted a few stomach soothing potions, then placed them in the bathroom and her bedside table. He supposed that since he would be taking on the much less difficult role in all this the least he could do is make everything easier for her.

Seeing that she was still dozing he picked up the parenting book he had been reading and opened it where he left off. It was horrendous, sappy and he hated it but he had no pre-qualifications to be a father, he was probably the worse choice nature had made. His own home life had been terrible, his father the worst part and initially that had sent him into a deep depressive state of mind. Now it was his drive, he would never be like his father. Hermione was going to be a fantastic mother, you could already see it and he was going to do everything he could to be at least a good father. Hermione had harrumphed at this saying that he would be an amazing dad if he showed half the loving protective nature that he shows her to the child... his child. Baffling to think that he was going to be a father.  

Mid-day was the best, that was when so far Hermione felt the most herself. She padded her way into the kitchen in search of food. She needed to get a handle on this before classes resumed. Snape was making a sandwich when she entered “will you be able to eat one?” “Not sure honestly, I was going to try some crackers and maybe diluted pumpkin juice” she laced her arms around him from behind. Snape snorted “That sounds ridiculously un-appetizing” she began to pull away “eh I suppose it comes with the territory…ahh.” He had scooped her up, placing her on the counter legs around him his hand settling on her waist. “Yeah get the lifting in while you can, pretty soon I will be much too large for any of that.” Severus paused the kisses he was leaving down her neck to mutter “I know I am old Hermione, but I have no doubt I will be able to lift you then as well.” Rolling her eyes at him she squirmed “I need the loo again” looking at him sheepishly. He chuckled pressing a kiss to her tummy then her lips before setting her lightly back on her feet. “I will have crackers and watered down juice at the ready.”  

When she returned he had indeed laid out her pathetic meal on the small oak table. “Tomorrow I am going to the Ministry to help Kingsley unless you need me here” Hermione shook her head nibbling on a dry square. “Oh and Minerva has a staff meeting set tonight, she said that you didn’t need to go if you weren’t feeling up to it.” Hermione frowned at that “I do not want anyone treating me different because of this, women have done this for centuries with worse things in their path than a bloody staff meeting.” Snape threw his hands up in surrender “alright alright.”

She gave a curt nod of approval “So the same thing happened then? With the death eaters” “Yes, he wants me to see if I can find remnants of a spell or curse similar to obliviate.” She looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke: “I think you should look for possible potion residue as well.” Raising an eyebrow that beckoned her to continue “I was reading that there have been potions that can produce an effect similar to obliviate, but they are extremely sporadic, not at all easy to contain. It could be nothing, but maybe they found a way to construct the potion better something to think about.” He was smiling at her “What?” “You are brilliant” she blushed “tell me that when you actually figure out if I am right.”

Severus left the next day by floo to London and the Potters came for a visit. Harry looked incredibly bored as the girls discussed the wedding and whether to wait after the baby or to do it before. When the conversation died a bit Harry decided to liven things up. “So Mione…?” “Hmm?” she replied mouth full of a chocolate digestive. “If during school Professor Trelawney had told you that Snape would be the father of your kid, would you have believed her?” Hermione shot him an irritated glance and Ginny looked amused. “If you remember I didn’t really believe anything she said, so no.” Harry threw his head back laughing uncontrollably “What if… we would have… died… Snape … can you imagine.” After finally quieting both the girls were staring back in mutual shock at his outburst. “Oh come on, that would have been crazy.” His wife and best friend stared back, and Harry threw his hands up “okay, so maybe I am a little exhausted from work.”

“Anyway, have you and Snape thought about any names?” This took Hermione by surprise “well no, I mean it is ways off I mean we won’t even know the babies gender for what months now?” Ginny shook her head “St. Mungos can tell earlier than muggle doctors” that took Hermione by surprise, she hadn't known. “You are always so prepared I just assumed you would already have a name laid out.” Hermione sighed she knew that all those things should be at the forefront of her mind, but it was hard with danger just over the horizon. She would not let this get in the way of her life if she did that they won. “I will see what ideas Severus has tonight.”

When Snape finally returned late that evening he found Hermione already in bed her nose buried in a pregnancy and development book. “Hello,” she said as he moved to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Find anything new?” “It seems that you may have been right” he began to change into night clothes as he retailed what happened to Hermione, who bit her lip as he began to unbutton his shirt. “All the men just as before had at least a years’ worth of memories removed from their brains.” She hummed for him to continue as he flopped rather ungracefully onto the mattress next to her. “We were able to eliminate obliviate entirely as well as any other known memory charms and spells. Whatever they did, they made the cause nearly untraceable, which leads me to believe that a potion is a good bet.” “So Kingsley will look into the theory?” He nodded “he wants you and me to go to London next month to look at what they find.” “Oh good, I need to meet with Derek anyway to see the Library” her voice dreamy and it made him smirk pressing a warm kiss onto her lips.

Hermione eagerly accepted the kiss, hand snaking up to the nape of his neck holding him in place. Her other hand reaching around to give his arse a squeeze, this made him groan into her mouth and roll her onto him. Snape was bloody exhausted but decided that he could definitely push through. Moving his lips to her neck he bit lightly making her gasp and relishing taking her off guard. His lips were slow, carefully brushing her skin, leisurely removing her pajamas.

Just as he was placing feather light kisses over her hip bones, Hermione released a very impatient growl and he lifted his head in surprise. Her whiskey eyes were smoldering urging him forward, Hermione would not be patient tonight. Without more question Severus dropped his mouth to her center, attending to the spot above her entrance while he let two fingers begin to explore.

Hermione’s head fell back against the pillow crying out, the only truly coherent thought in her mind, bloody hell she was lucky. Severus was so attentive and at this point, he understood exactly what her body needed to bring her over the edge but this time she needed him. Removing her hand from where it had been threaded through his hair moved it to his shoulder, panting. “Sev-Severus… I want you… inside me” in mere seconds he was above her his mouth claiming hers hot and incessant, while he aligned himself. She brought her hands to his hips and pulled him forward, his chuckle immediately turning into a moan as he slid inside. Her back arched, breath coming in short gasps as he began to move. “Faster…uhhh” she moaned and he smiled to himself, the book had said heightened sex drive for some, that he could definitely oblige. His right hand began to massage her breast, dragging the underside of his thumb over her nipple making her hiss and wrap her legs around him.

Severus grit his teeth as he staved off his own orgasm, reaching down he placed his fingers between them and drawing more incoherent moans and pleading from her lips as he drove further. She pulled his mouth down to hers biting his lower lip making him growl into her mouth. Then he felt her begin to tighten around him, her mouth going slack against his as she fell from the cliff, he followed immediately calling her name as he also plummeted.

 Finally recovering from her glossy lust induced state she groggily ran her fingers through Severus’s hair as he lay face smushed in the mattress near her hip breathing heavy. “I am sorry I know you were exhausted” she giggled trying to pull him up next to her. He only propped himself up on an elbow looking up at her smirk plane on his face “do not be sorry.” Just then Severus noticed the slight swell in her abdomen that he hadn’t before and was suddenly hit with just how real this was. He placed a palm there rubbing gently and pressing his lips to the soft skin. “I have an appointment at St. Mungos tomorrow, they will tell us the gender.” Snape’s head snapped up eyes wider than Hermione had ever seen them and she laughed “what do you want?”

 He went back to peppering kisses as he thought “I don’t know.” And truly he didn’t up until very recently he hadn’t really thought about children. He moved his head next to Hermione’s on the pillow keeping his hand protectively over their small bump. “I think that I will be happy either way” she supplied, “Ginny mentioned thinking about names, has that crossed your mind at all?” “As long as they have a better name than Severus I will be grateful” his tone was not unkind but rather cheeky and Hermione swatted his chest lightly. “Severus is a good name! If we have a boy I want him to have Severus as a middle name.” Snape pulled a face but held her tighter to him kissing behind her ear “well, in that case, I absolutely want a girl” then he thought for a moment about a smaller Hermione all warm brown eyes and curly chocolate hair it made him choke up, he had to fight to keep his voice steady “actually I want a girl.” Hermione laughed and turned to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man school is hitting me hard... Thankfully writing is my little escape from all that madness haha. Some fun stuff in this chapter, because next one is going to have a fair amount of action in it :) I also have been going back and editing some of the earlier chapters of this because my gosh they needed it haha. Enjoy!!

Being anywhere near St. Mungos was not exactly what Severus wanted to do ever again, he had spent months recuperating there after the battle and he had despised every second. He could only bear it this time, as it was for a much different reason he was within these walls. A reason that he never thought in a million years he would be here for. Severus had just heard the sound of his baby’s heartbeat. Tears had pricked at his eyes and he was beginning to wonder if this was the new normal…emotion. Hermione was beaming, eyelashes wet as they listened to the sound and now it was time to find out what they were both more than a little curious to know. Secretly Severus was just happy that they would be able to stop calling it an it, now they could use real terms.

Hermione never wanted to be a healer by any means, but growing up in a muggle family it was shocking and wonderful to see all the wizard medical technology. The healer that she had been assigned was named Daisy and heaven willing would be the one to deliver the baby when the time came. She was a very small woman, somewhat round with bright blue eyes and wild grey hair. “Alright, are we ready?” The couple nodded and Hermione reached for Severus’s hand, at this moment she assumed the idea of some PDA wouldn’t offend his private nature.

The witch touched the end of her wand to the small swell of Hermione’s abdomen, after a second there was an odd pale glow that emitted from the wand. Daisy smiled to herself before removing it and looking at both of them “a girl.” Hermione gasped placing one hand over her mouth and the other over her belly looking at Severus more tears in her eyes.

Severus was blinking and swallowed thickly, but was able to keep the emotion at bay. Instead, he leaned down pressing a kiss to her brow and whispered: “I am so happy.”

Upon returning to Hogwarts even Severus was having a hard time not smiling and he couldn’t take his hands of Hermione or her tummy. As they entered they were met with the solemn faces of Minerva, Harry, and Kingsley. “I am glad the two of you are back, there has been another attack.” Minerva’s words sent chills down Hermione’s spine and without thinking her hand curled protectively against her stomach.

“A muggle family was attacked in their home, we lost two Auras” Kingsley hung his head in regret.

 “Did you apprehend anyone?” Severus’s words sounded menacing.

“Well yes… er, but they were under the Imperious curse, it’s Draco Malfoy.” Harry spoke nervously and Snape’s eyes beckoned him to keep going, “it was clear he had been being controlled for a while and he has something that may help us, but we need you to look at it, Snape.”

Severus was torn they clearly needed him, but all he wanted to do was have an evening alone with Hermione. She turned to him big brown eyes sparkling “go, we’ll be here when you get back” she patted her belly in reference and he nodded, not wanting to go.

“I will be there in just a moment Kingsley” he called over his shoulder as the other two men prepared to enter the floo, Snape turned back to Hermione. “I will be back soon, I love you.”

She threw her arms around him still elated from the earlier news, then she pulled back sheepishly “umm… could you pop into a shop while you’re out and get me some cookie dough ice cream?” Snape threw his head back letting a hearty laugh out, then dropped his head giving her a rather breathtaking kiss. “Absolutely.”

When Snape stepped through the floo Harry and Kingsley were waiting for him. “I am sorry to interrupt Severus, it seems that I should be giving you my congratulations” the Minister stuck out his hand and Snape shook it firmly.

“Thank you” and he just couldn’t keep himself from spilling the news… he was turning into an old softy... “It’s a girl we found out today.” Both men smiled broadly and offered more congratulations before moving into one of the interrogation rooms.

“So the idea, as far as I understand it is when one of them knows they are in danger of being interrogated they take this” Severus gestured to the shimmering blue capsule between his fingers “and it takes away a years’ worth of memories?”

 Draco who looked rather ragged at present nodded tiredly “sometimes more than that, depending on how long they have had knowledge of their plans.” This was a bloody brilliant idea and clearly Hermione had been right about the potion, what he didn’t understand was why they had released Draco from the curse and let him go and in the middle of an attack no less.

“They obviously wanted us to find him, it must be a part of their plan” Both Kingsley and Severus hummed in agreement with Harry before turning back to the very distraught Draco.

“Would you feel safer if you stayed at Hogwarts Draco?” asked Kingsley.

The young man shook his head “my mum needs me home, I haven’t been around much and when I have well… you know.” Then the already pasty wizard paled some more “Oh no, Hermione that night in your stores… I was so terrible to her… oh I feel awful.” Draco buried his head in his hands.

Snape glanced at the others before speaking. “I will let her know, what happened and offer your apology to her” the blonde wizard nodded weakly.

“Go on home Severus, when you come to London next couple weeks we will look at this some more, yes?”

“Of course.”

Severus returned to Hogwarts with a carton of cookie dough ice cream and a serious look on his face. Exiting the floo he saw Lupin and his boyfriend were seated on the sofa chatting with Hermione. “Oh Merlin, yes!” she flew off the couch grabbing the ice cream and headed to find a spoon.

“Looks like you’ve been passed up mate” chuckled Derek. Severus grunted in response when his witch came running back spoon in hand and kissed Severus and pulling him into an armchair where she rested half on his lap half on the arm.

“Sorry love.”

The three finally coerced him into talking about what happened at the Ministry. And all sat very silent as he finished. “Does this make you nervous Severus?” asked Derek after a moment.

“What?”

“Well as far as Remus has told me you were a massive part of Voldemort’s downfall and a double agent correct?” They were all staring intently at Derek now and Hermione sucked in a breath, she had been so concerned about Harry and Ron she didn’t even think that Severus would be in just as much if not more danger.

Snape cleared his throat “I will be just fine, we are going to use Draco to help us find these bastards and then I can finally live the rest of my life and raise my daughter without the threat of Voldemort hanging over my head.” With that, he stood up so quickly and Hermione nearly toppled off her volatile seat. “I am feeling quite tired, goodnight.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, Severus.” Snape gave a small nod to Derek before disappearing into the bedroom.

Derek looked apologetic and Remus very thoughtful.

Hermione and Severus rarely talked so openly about the war and she hadn’t heard him utter Voldemort’s name in a very long time. “I better make sure he is alright.”

“I am sorry, I was not trying to bring up bad things.”

Hermione smiled sadly at Derek “it is alright, the war is just hard for him to talk about… well all of us I suppose.” She looked to Remus who seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. “Derek are we still planning that trip to the library two weeks from now?”

“Absolutely would the 28th suit you?”

“Yes, very well I am assuming that Severus will continue to help Kingsley and I can sneak away for a bit, goodnight Remus.” She gave them both a hug, she really hoped that Remus would continue to be happy, he really did deserve it.

“Night, congratulations again on the girl, I am so excited for you and Severus.” Remus had a wonderful way of making you feel like you were special as an individual and as the door shut Hermione was so grateful that he was getting his chance at love again.

Making a cup of tea she found him leaning against the frame of the bedroom window gazing out into the night. She had become so accustomed to the much happier version of Severus she had known now and was having to remind herself that he was still the man that suffered for all those years and it was bound to affect him from time to time. Not saying anything she handed him the cup and he enveloped her in a hug kissing the top of her honey brown curls. Hermione noticed her engagement ring as it caught the moonlight in a lovely way, they really had been forgetting the fact that the needed to plan a wedding.

Honestly, she didn’t mind they were doing things in their own procession and waiting until the baby was born seemed right. “I am so happy that you decided to come into that specific farm stand.”

Snape chuckled stooping down to plant a kiss on her lips, “so am I, more than you will ever know.” They were lost for a moment in slow kisses when he spoke again “my life is very quickly becoming something I would never have dreamt it would, and I will not let anyone take that away from me, no matter what.”

“I never thought you would love” Hermione hated that he had to be worried about this, she hated that he couldn’t just enjoy for once in his life.

“You and her” he placed a warm hand on Hermione’s tummy “are my everything.” Going up on her tiptoes she kissed him.

“Let’s go to bed, I am exhausted… eating all that ice cream and another day making a human was very difficult.” Snape threw his head back and laughed for the second time that day following her to their bed.

The great hall was spilling with students at breakfast a week later and Hermione was grateful that most of her nausea had passed so she wasn’t having to leap up from the staff table every few minutes. Also getting back into the swing of teaching was something she wanted very much. The whole of Hogwarts had been checked and re-checked before the students were allowed to come back. In the end Kingsley had found it satisfactory. Especially after Remus and Hermione had reminded him that with danger on the horizon they didn’t want a repeat of students having to teach themselves Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The students seemed more than a little relieved to be back at school as well and thus far classes had been peaceful even. Looking at all of them eating and enjoying time with their friends made her a little weepy for her old school days with Ron and Harry by her side. Eventually, she would be sending her own daughter off to school… these hormones are really fun, she thought discreetly wiping a stray tear away from her eyes. Though that was a beautiful thought, it also pegged the question as to what house she would be sorted into, she glanced over at Severus deep in conversation with Pomona or rather listening to her jabber at him. How would her proud Slytherin react if their daughter was sorted into Gryffindor, the thought made her want to keel over laughing.

By the lunch, Hermione was so tired she could barely keep her head up. She loved her job but teaching children would never be an easy feat, and her fatigue was getting the best of her. They had decided they wouldn’t keep the baby a secret from the students, but they wouldn’t announce it either. It made Hermione feel more herself. She wanted so badly to prove that she would be fine working and creating life, even if she was a little tired. She was also beginning to realize that soon everyone would be able to tell whether she liked it or not. Her stomach was most definitely showing signs it had a host in there. Hermione had been shocked at how quickly she was beginning to show, but Poppy assured her that with first pregnancies that was normal. She was going to need to buy some new robes and clothes as well she thought before gathering her things and heading for the great hall.

“Severus, Hermione.” Remus nodded to them briefly before sitting down.

“Hello, Remus.” Said Hermione, Severus gave his usual curt nod and went back to his food.

“I wanted to run something by the two of you if that is okay” Hermione was interested nodding for him to continue. “Well with all this madness going on I really wanted the kids to get an idea of why it is so important they learn to protect themselves and each other. Would you two be willing to talk about some of what you experienced during the war?”

Before Hermione could utter a word Severus’s chair scooted out, getting up quickly he said “excuse me” rather coldly and disappeared through the staff door.

“Well I tried to address it in a way that would make him less inclined to detach, I am sorry.” Remus was looking discouraged and she assumed that the kids were being less than helpful during his classes if he needed her and Severus’s help.

She placed a hand on his shoulder “don’t worry about him, I think that it is all just been a little bit much, I would love to help and I am sure that Severus will come around.”

They brainstormed an idea that instating a mandatory class for fifth, sixth and seventh years on Friday evenings to expand on their defense lessons. The first would be discussing the second wizarding war, then dueling and learning more intense out of classroom defensive spells. Minerva thought the idea was phenomenal.

“Will Severus be helping?” the Headmistress asked that night while Remus and Hermione sat in her office. Hermione hadn’t seen him the rest of the day when she had went to his office the door was locked and there was a note that said do not disturb.

“I hope so, he is probably one of the best duelist alive and vastly more qualified in most spells than I.” Remus always the kind one mused, carefully placing fingers steepled under his chin.

“He is having a difficult time coping with all of this” Hermione said softly.

“Well if he does want to participate it would be good, the students don’t have any real knowledge of Ligillimency and he would be more than useful for that.” Minerva clearly wasn’t going to force Severus, but she may just give him a shove.

After her meeting with Minerva and Remus, Hermione made her way to the dungeons, if she had to break down his door she would make him talk to her. She was surprised to see the door to his office slightly ajar, she pushed it open. “Knock, knock.” He was seated at his desk looking over notes but raised his head when she walked in.

“I’m sorry” he sounded defeated and she rushed to him planting herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Don’t worry, no one is going to force you to do anything, and no one blames you for being upset.” She brushed his hair back with her fingers trying to soothe him the best she could without making him feel coddled.

“Minerva owled me, I know that I need to do my part with this, it is just a struggle to think about it all.” Lifting his head he kissed her lips “how are you two feeling?”

“We are well at present moment,” she said rubbing her little bump. “I was bloody tired this afternoon, but doing much better now, this talk about helping the students learn defenses has got me a bit excited.”

Severus knew it was in Hermione’s nature to be an overachiever and he loved that about her but being so close to rather harmful spells at the hands of teenagers made him worry for her safety. He knew that if he said it she would lose her temper, so it was just another reason he needed to be in on the classes if nothing else but to make sure she didn’t get herself hurt.

Friday came quicker than Severus wanted it to, and now he was sitting in front of the DADA classroom feeling the walls Hermione had helped him break down going back up one broken brick at a time. Remus and Minerva had introduced the idea behind this extracurricular program and now it was time for him and Hermione to state why they thought this was important.

Hermione went first “Before I start I want you all to know that I am not telling you this to frighten you or to gain sympathy I only wish to benefit your learning and maybe increase your perspective a bit. I went through many things during the war and unfortunately I wasn’t able to access the help that you have at your disposal, In those times the Ministry was not as connected with the school as it should have been, thankfully now we have a Minister who sees their future witches and wizards as a major priority.” She seemed to have their attention so she continued feeling more confident. “I want to stress to you that this is not a game, these are powerful spells and we need to take this very seriously as there is a threat out there, we are here to help you. If you are concerned or worried come to me I am always here to listen, thank you.”

Hermione stepped back feeling very happy that she had the opportunity to help all of them. Glancing at Severus she saw a new determination in his eyes as he stepped forward. “I like so many of the Professors at Hogwarts also participated in the fight against Voldemort. My part was… unique and to be frank the things I experienced during the war still haunt me more than you can know. That is why I am reluctant to be in front of you now, but is precisely why I need to be, I will see no more young people’s lives ruined by the hatred and devastation that came with those times.” The crowd of students were completely silent as Severus ended his speech. They all knew what he had done, but it was different to hear the man stand in front of them stressing something so vehemently. Hermione had to keep herself from smothering him with kisses right there in the room.

“That was incredible Severus, they can all learn so much from you,” she said snuggling against him in the darkness of their room.

“I said what I thought was needed.” His voice was hard then it softened a little and he pressed a kiss to her forehead “but thank you… for more than the compliment for being you.” They made slow love that night wanting to savor the feel of each other and the emotion coursing between them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I am sorry to say that this chapter is going to be a bit of a downer, don't worry we will make it through I promise! Thanks so much for the support all the Kudos and comments help keep me writing :)

January 28th 7:32 pm

Hermione sat staring at the wall in front of her. It was a thick wood panel, nothing too special but there were grooves and lines that marked the otherwise smooth surface. She decided focusing on those imperfections was how she would get through this conversation. She could feel his eyes boring into her back and it made her want to break down into a fit of sobs, but she couldn't cry anymore it felt like she hadn’t stopped in hours.

The whole time Kingsley sat there explaining things over and over she could barely speak enough through her tears to add anything. When the words did force their way out it was a stuttering mess, tears pouring, nose running… It only made him angrier. Her heart was cracking right there in front of him.

January 28th 11:00 am

“It’s pouring out there, I don’t know why the three of you have a mind to go out.” Minerva huffed when she saw Remus, Severus and Hermione heading for the doors.

“It’s always pouring Minerva” chuckled Remus

“More than usual then” she sniffed then cocked her head towards the exit smirking “go on.” The three began the descent to the gates so they might apparate to London. Severus had an excessive amount of work to do with the Aura department and Kingsley. Remus and Hermione were going to be spending the day with Derek.

“We’ll meet for lunch then?” Asked the curly-haired witch to his left her eyes shining with excitement.

“Of course that muggle establishment right?”

“Yes,” she gave him a peck on the mouth before moving next to Remus.

“Be safe” Hermione nodded before she and Lupin popped out of sight.

Snape then grudgingly disapperated to the Ministry. He was so tired from all these meetings, Kingsley had him now working as a part-time flex employee along with teaching his Potions classes it was getting very intense. The day before Minerva had put her foot down saying that she would bring Slughorn on to take the younger years classes. It made Severus feel he was incapable, but he begrudgingly agreed as he knew Hermione was also going to be needing his attention more and more.

Over the last week, they had spent gruelling hours analyzing anything Snape found in Draco’s mind that could be useful and so far it pointed to nothing of significance. There was a reason behind all of this, but what? Clearly, these eccentrics were in the United Kingdom now, no longer hiding in America. Draco had no recollection of how they got him involved or what it was that he'd been aiding them with in the first place. Originally they had thought he escaped without any memory altering, but that was a mistake, with Draco these bastards had used Obliviate rather than the potion they concocted and used on the others. This lead Severus to believe the group wanted them to find the capsule and study it. The idea was unsettling at the very least and he had been careful not to mention this recent development to Hermione in fear that she would not take it well.

“Snape are you alright?” Asked the tentative voice of Potter, he was standing in the doorway to the lab. Snape hadn’t even noticed him he was so lost in thought.

“Yes, I am fine, sorry. Any news?” He pinched his eyebrows together with his thumb and forefinger in an effort of coherency, then glanced down at the facts and figures he was meant to be studying.

“No, it seems we are at a bit of a standstill… unless we can catch them in the act before they intake the potion I don’t know how we will find them.” The Chosen One sounded completely disheartened and plopped down heavily on a stool across from Severus. “How is Hermione? I feel like I haven’t talked with her in ages because of all this mess.”

“She is alright, it is an adjustment but she is managing very well.” When he looked up the younger man was eyeing him with a knowing look.

“She is a tad bit of a monster isn’t she?” Harry smirked.

“I didn’t… Yes, I suppose for lack of a better term it has been a bit of a whirlwind.” Snape ran a hand through his hair roughly “but the strange thing is I don’t care, she could send any horrible hex my way and I would still be right there at her beckon call.”

Harry laughed, rubbing his also tired eyes “I can relate completely, I love Ginny and the baby so much it hurts sometimes.” Then Harry stopped looking at Severus intently “Blimey I never thought I would be discussing the mutual effect our pregnant lovers have on us with you.”

Snape smirked, “I can wholeheartedly agree with you there Potter.”   

…

Shopping with Derek and Remus had been so refreshing. Or at least it was until Derek mentioned that one of his friends at the Ministry recommended a muggle maternity shop in London. Hermione knew she needed to buy some new clothes even her small bump was beginning to make her pants and some tighter shirts uncomfortable. The real issue laying in the fact that though she loved the little thing growing inside her she was afraid of how big she would get and all the crazy that came with it. She had already been feeling less and less in control of herself recently, surely it was only the beginning.

So when they reached said shop she was chewing on her lip furiously Remus noticed “Hermione, this is all normal it will be alright.” He squeezed her hand affectionately and Hermione nodded as they began to peruse the racks.

An hour or so later she had found many items that she loved and fit her subtle style well. She had been able to observe the way Remus looked at Derek as well, truly like he was finally feeling happy again. As the three of them walked to the restaurant for lunch, she was really only thinking about getting to see the library after lunch…and food.

Severus and Harry arrived a little late, Arthur and Molly were already sitting at a table looking very out of place in muggle London. Ginny was there beaming when she saw Harry, he promptly sat next to her rubbing her very large indeed belly. The twins were there and Snape heard talk about how Ronald Weasley was in Romania now with their older brother sent by the Ministry. Molly motioned him to a seat a big smile on her face, that he did his best to reciprocate or rather look pleasant back. “Hermione told me they were running a tad late dear.”

Snape nodded at the woman, then Arthur spoke from her left. “So Severus how are you feeling about becoming a father?”

He had truly been dreading this question and decided the truth might suit him best here “terrified.”

Arthur barked out a laugh “if you weren’t I would be worried.”

Then Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hermione pull out the chair next to him “You will be a wonderful father Severus” Arthur was already deep in conversation with Harry but Snape heard her words.

“How was the shopping?” he asked as she sat next to him and began to look through the menu.

She sighed still slightly uncomfortable about her having to buy new clothes. “It was good, I suppose I’ll have to get used to maternity shops.”

Severus was surprised that she seemed concerned about this but decided that it was a conversation for later. So he put his arm around her shoulders, hoping to convey that he was there. As everyone chatted the waitress appeared to get drinks when she finally reached Snape and Hermione the girl gasped a little. “Hermione Granger is that you?”

The bushy haired witch looked up “oh my goodness Susan, how are you?” Hermione was out of her chair now hugging the other girl tightly. Severus looked at the display with a small smile but the rest of the group seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to notice.

When they finally broke apart Susan spoke “I am great, how are you? Oh, my goodness Hermione are you pregnant?”

Hermione knew her friend had always been bold, but apparently, it wasn’t something she was able to hide anymore. “Yes, I am good as well… this is Severus, my fiancé”

Susan stuck her hand out seeming a little shocked and Severus took it carefully “Susan, it’s good to meet you.”

She nodded in return, an odd look crossing her face. “Well I better get these drinks, but we need to catch up sometime, get my number before you leave.”

Hermione smiled as she left then sat back next to Severus “we were best friends in Muggle primary school, when I went to Hogwarts I really didn’t see her much.”

“She seems… enthusiastic” Snape snarked, earning him a light smack on the arm. Before she could reply Ginerva was moving her chair closer so she could speak with her friend. Harry and Severus took that as a sign to make their own conversation.        

 “How are you feeling Gin?” At this point, Hermione had noticed that unlike herself Ginny’s pregnancy had been a breeze, must be good genes as Molly did this so many times without too many qualms.

“Fantastic actually, 28 weeks they said he would move a lot and it would be uncomfortable, but when I feel him move it’s just nice to know he’s there.” She smiled seeing immediately that Hermione was having some slight trouble coming to terms with it all. “It will get easier don’t worry, you want this don’t you?” she asked.

“Absolutely, I am excited, I suppose it just may be a lot to take in all at once.” It was the truth Hermione was thrilled that she and Severus were going to have a baby girl, but she wasn’t used to it all quite yet.

Ginny smiled knowingly “well I am always here and so is mum you know that.” Hermione nodded and they both joined the conversation Remus, Derek, Harry and Severus were having about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts program. Harry was offering to be a part of classes when they needed him. This lasted well into the meal and before any of them knew it, it was time for Harry and Snape to get back the Ministry. Something that the two men really weren’t thrilled about, but the group piled outside anyway to say their goodbyes. Ginny and the Weasley’s all headed for Diagon Alley while the five others left for the Ministry.

“Will you be back early tonight?” Hermione asked wrapping her arms around Severus’s neck.

“Merlin I hope so, but I’ll floo call if I will be later, we are so close to cracking this potion maybe even finding at antidote that Kingsley is a slave driver.” He chuckled and kissed her softly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione thought she saw Derek look rather bereft at what Severus had said, but assumed it must have been something else. “Okay well be safe, I love you.”

“I love you.” Then Harry and Snape both began away for the Minister’s office.

Derek led Remus and Hermione up winding staircases that finally opened at two massive double doors. Inside housed the most books she had ever seen in her life, it almost felt painful to her. Because surely it was impossible for her to read every one of these books or to even touch all of them.

“What do you think?” Asked Derek coming to stand next to her followed by Remus.

“It’s…incredible, I can’t believe you get to work in here all the time” she was still gawking at the books when Derek appeared to her side grabbing her arm a little painfully. She looked over to see him casting a silencing spell over the room.

“Unfortunately I don’t share the same enthusiasm that you do … _dear_ ” It was a sneer that left Hermione feeling cold all over.

The change in Derek’s face was nearly instantaneous, it was just that second of difference that gave Hermione the heads up that everything was not as it had been. She drew her wand just as Derek threw a Stupify at Remus, who instantly crumpled to the ground. Hermione’s heart beat fast as the dark-haired wizard circled her eyes wilder than she had ever seen them. “It was so easy to deceive poor Remus, he is just so pathetically desperate” he sneered before blocking the curse Hermione cast, her eyes full of questions. "Oh don't give me that look, aren't you supposed to be clever? It has been just too easy to discover things being so close... to all of you."

They were still staring at each other intently as Hermione processed, he was one of them and through Remus, he had access to all of the information they spoke of... he knew so much about all of them. She needed to call for help, she needed to distract him. 

“I don’t think he is the pathetic one, you are all still fighting for a lost cause” she knew this would anger him and was hoping that it might cause a distraction that could aid her. It didn’t he continued to relentlessly block her attacks. Ducking behind a bookcase Hermione conjured her Patroness and sent it with a message to Severus, just as a spell hit her arm slicing through her shirt and skin.

“It doesn’t matter if he comes, he won’t be able to help you” just then four masked figures appeared behind Derek wands out. Hermione glanced at the prone Remus as they approached, she staved off their spells for as long as she could while trying to keep them away from him, before combined they finally unarmed her. The masked figures seemed to be keen on staying at the sidelines while Derek approached her, was he their leader? Grabbing her roughly he shoved her against a bookshelf making sure her head bounced against the solid wood.

“I was getting so tired of you and all your blabber of marriage, love and … babies when really you don't deserve it, definitely not with that pitiful excuse for a wizard you seem to be so fond of.” While speaking he removed his wand from her throat and aimed it at her belly. She whimpered his spell had her pinned she couldn’t protect herself or her daughter.

Just then the doors exploded and Severus burst in Kingsley and Harry at his back. "We called back up, they will be here any second" shouted an irate Kingsley.

Derek shoved Hermione hard into the case so forcefully that it fell backwards taking her with it as he darted away. Her whole body ached as she climbed from the pile of books and wood. The sound of duelling was everywhere and spells were flying over head. Hermione's eyes settled on Remus still out cold and began crawling to him.

Once she reached his body, she did her best to drag him out of the danger zone grabbing his wand for protection.

Severus had to get over to Hermione. Kinsley and himself had dispatched two of the men when Snape yelled for them to cover him as he rushed to Hermione. When he reached her he saw that there was blood running from her head and arm “Are you alright? Let’s go we have to get you to Poppy…someone-“

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his back and the sensation of rope being wrapped around his left wrist, he turned just in time to block the next tether from coming. He had been so stupid to turn his back. Severus could see Kingsley and Harry were still blocking the advances of the other two. Derek had look on his face and it made Severus feel sick, something was wrong more wrong than just killing him. _Why hadn’t any of them used_ unforgivables _yet?_ Hand still caught, he was yanked forward, summoning a flurry of the discarded books he pelted them and the other wizard only shot them back.

“Severus!” shrieked Hermione and then Snape felt a curse from one of the other dark wizards hit him in the side knocking him to his knees. Derek disarmed him at the same moment he fell, then bound him. Coming to stare down into Severus’s face.

“You are the epitome of disgrace… for that reason dying is just not enough, I want you to lose what you have gained…” Snape tried to speak, but no sound escaped. “Severus Snape maybe isn’t as scary as everyone says… or maybe love has changed you, maybe this might bring him back.” Before Severus could react in any way Derek broke open a blue capsule and poured it into Snape’s mouth… then it all went dark.

Hermione's head was aching as she forced herself to stand, she had to help Severus. Every step she took felt like wading through thick water as her mind was threatening to go black. It felt like everything was spinning and moving beneath her, crying out she fell yet again. It was like one of those dreams where you couldn’t move fast enough even if you tried. Looking up she thought Derek was about to say those two deadly words but he only grinned wickedly at her and disappeared, with him went the other death eaters. Hermione crawled to Severus his eyes closed clearly knocked out, Kingsley went to aid Remus and Harry was able to get medi-witches in along with dozens of Aura's.

As she stroked Severus’s hair, kissing his lips, cheeks, chin and forehead, tears streaming down her face she felt him stir. Gasping in joy she kissed him again “Oh Severus I-“her words were stopped as she was shoved back instantly… by his hands.

“Miss Granger do not assume to touch me in this manner!” His voice was hard and cold it made Hermione’s stomach plummet. 

January 28th 9:44 pm

“This is preposterous! I want to see all the work, I have never heard of a potion being used for this!” Severus was raising his voice now angry after being told a year of time had been erased from his memory.

“Severus, I think you should go home, get some sleep, talk with Hermione and tomorrow we will sort through options.” Kingsley was pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. Potter was by the wall looking exceedingly glum and the girl had thank Merlin stopped sobbing for two moments.

“What in the bloody hell would I talk to her about?” he seethed glaring at the girls back her shoulders were shaking now with silent tears.

“I told you, you and Herm-“ Severus was not going to hear this nonsense again.

“Yes, yes! I was somehow coerced into some kind of relationship with a child, maybe its good I lost my memory and came to my senses.”

Hermione couldn’t take it whatever strength and determination to not lose it broke. She flew around tears pouring from her eyes, rushing at Severus. She wanted to grab, shake him just make him remember anything. The pain was unbearable it felt like her heart was being pummeled with a mallet.

“Severus please you have to remember, I know that you are in there please…” Hermione was choking on her words barely able to get them out between sobs. “I need you… our daughter needs you…” She gripped her stomach and Snape’s eyes flew open in surprise, so the only thing she could saw in those dark eyes was anger and … hate.

She couldn’t do this anymore she threw herself into Harry’s arms “we are going to the burrow Mione.” After a moment of dizzying spinning they landed in the sitting room of the Weasley family home, Molly and Ginny leapt from the couch both grabbing Hermione and holding her as she sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting there people I promise! Just hold on :) Thanks for being awesome! Any of you reading Ink and Roses just know there will be a chapter soon :)

It had been a week. A week of nearly nonstop tears, anger and hurt. She had barely eaten no matter how often Ginny or Molly came in trying to coax her into eating, she just couldn’t. On Monday evening Minerva came, she told Hermione that she could take as much time as she needed. Tentatively informing her that Severus had returned to work immediately and seemed to be shutting down more than she had seen him in a long while. Remus visited every night, they sat and held each other tears slipping out as they silently wept for all they seemed to have lost in so little time.

On Sunday evening she left the guest room she had been staying in and informed the family she was grateful for all that they had done, but she needed to go back. Ginny did her best to convince Hermione that it would all be alright and that if Snape agreed for Harry and the others to keep studying him, they would be able to figure it all out. Hermione only nodded weakly and entered the floo back to the rooms at Hogwarts. She was happy to not find Severus somewhere in the chambers, she wasn’t ready to see him tonight. It was also more painful than she could have imagined seeing all his things still in place. If she closed her eyes, she might just be able to think he was just working late in his office.

Making the decision to come back was to prove to herself she wasn’t this weak. She had to be strong not just for herself anymore, she was still growing a little human inside her that needed her. Washing her face and putting on a clean pair of clothes she headed to Minerva’s office.

“Hermione?” A shocked Minerva said removing her spectacles, “What on earth are you doing back here child?”

Hermione sighed sitting down, she knew that the headmistress was going to think it was too soon, and the idea of trying to convince her was exhausting. “Frankly Minerva I need to get some normalcy back, if I carry on like this I don’t know what I will do. I need to continue to prepare for the baby and those Defense classes are going to be even more necessary now.” She was prepared to say more when Minerva raised a hand.

“I understand dear, you always were one to pour your heartache into your work in one way or another.” Then she moved from behind the desk to grab Hermione’s hand in hers “If you need a break or anything at all you only need ask.”

Hermione nodded thanking Minerva before going back to her rooms, where she found Remus standing outside the door. He didn’t ask why she was back, he knew. Following her inside they both sat on the sofa staring at the fire “How is he?”

“A nightmare truly, he won’t speak to any of the staff and Harry has been trying for days to talk to him, Kingsley even tried.” Remus ran a tired hand over his face, it was almost a full moon on top of everything else.

“Severus would be seething right now… well, I suppose he is Severus, oh dear…” she felt the pain her chest once more, but began to rub circles over her belly it was the only thing that had truly been soothing her over the past week.

“We will figure this out Hermione, we just have to get through to him.”

She couldn’t hope right now it was just too much, that didn’t mean she would stop, truly she would keep going forever to get her Severus back. “How are you, Remus?”

He sighed “I feel betrayed, the only thing I can be grateful for is that I am angry and it takes over most of my emotional range.” Remus moved to place an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her hair of reassurance.

“I know I shouldn’t be scared Remus, I know that so many women have to raise children on their own, but I am terrified.”

He held her tighter wondering why all of them had to keep going through pain “Hermione I will be here for you no matter what, so will all of your friends and family, but don’t lose heart please.”

With that they sat in silence for a long time, neither cried or spoke they just stayed there trying to bring some kind of comfort to one another. Eventually, their peace was interrupted by Hermione’s full bladder and growling stomach. She got up giving him an apologetic look before heading for the loo. When she came out she heard voices in the sitting room.

“See reason, if you just agreed to let them study you, you could get your memories back and-.”

Severus’s deep voice seethed back at Remus “Lupin I don’t want to hear it again, you Minerva the whole damn school thinks that they can get me to go against my better judgement. I don’t know what all of you and Granger did, but I am certainly not going to let Potter rummage around in my mind just to get memories back that I don’t bloody want!” his voice had quickly climbed to a shout.

“Severus, it is killing her, you have a daughter on the way and she needs you please I know you don’t believe me, but you two had something special.” Hermione appeared then and Remus stopped.

“Remus would It be alright if I talked with Sever- Professor Snape alone?”

Remus looked nervous but nodded opening the door “I will be just down the hall.” Then left.

“I have nothing to say to you, I only came to get my things and if you think that I will claim that brat you are sorely mistaken.”

His words cut through Hermione like a knife, but she set her chin before responding. “I understand that you are confused about all of this, I will not push you. I don’t expect anything from you, feel free to take whatever you need.”

Snape stared at this girl who was once his student, she stood there trying to be all high and mighty. He couldn’t take this indignance so he stormed off looking through the rooms to find any of the items missing from his apparently old dungeon quarters. Who’s to say the child was even his? Why on earth had the Gryffindor Princess even wanted to be with him…? Everywhere he looked there were signs that the two of them had lived there together, his books were on one side of the nightstand, hers on the other. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to take much longer than a night to move. Grabbing what he needed, heading back to the main room he stood in front of Granger, she looked tired and her eyes were puffy.

“I will have to come back tomorrow for the rest” it was a curt statement and he headed for the door.

"Wait," she said softly he wanted to growl in annoyance but just flew around glaring instead. “Here, I am sure it was expensive I don’t want you to be missing that money now, with all the stress of missing memories as well.” She had slipped the ring off her left hand and was holding it out to him. She was no longer hiding the pain in her eyes and the hand holding the ring was shaking. Severus couldn’t believe they were going to get married, what on earth had he been thinking.

“Keep it I don’t know what I would do with it.” His voice was firm and unfeeling.

She just nodded placing the ring back on her hand and looking at it fondly. “I will always be here, no matter what.”

It was a simple statementmeantimeand Snape had no idea how to respond. “Goodnight Professor Granger.” Then he left the whole way down the hallway feeling like his mind was just a mess of foggy thought and distant feelings.

Weeks went by and Hermione rarely got a glimpse of Severus if she did it was at the occasional extra DADA classes, that to all of their surprises he had decided to continue when he felt like it. He hardly went to meals and had cleaned the rest of his things out while she was teaching. Despite any pleading on Kingsley, or anyone from the Ministry for that matter he wouldn’t let them study him. The Auror department was no closer to finding Derek and the rest of them. The only thing getting Hermione through was the reminder that at one point he had loved her, it all had been real.

That reminder was beginning to cause more and more aggravation despite the love. Her moods were all over the place and the heartache wasn’t helping in the slightest. To her absolute chagrin, the nausea was still present, food aversions were real and now she was dealing with the occasional dizzy spells. Those were just the big ones, not to mention the more minor symptoms and the fact that she could no longer hide it from anyone including the students. Most seemed to just ignore it, probably because it wasn’t hard to tell there was something up with their potions professor. 

Through all of these new changes, Remus, Minerva and of course the Weasley/Potter clan were there for her. It was just never quite enough she would put on a brave face and do her best to smile and talk about the baby… but inside she was still hurting. At night laying in the bed that not so long ago she and Severus had shared she would think, sometimes crying, sometimes just staring at the ceiling and on occasion talking to her little girl. Poppy said it was beneficial for the baby and the mother to become used to speaking. Every night was different and sometimes it was harder than others. One evening, in particular, marking the near month and a half mark since the incident in the library Hermione was lying in bed trying to read when she felt some movement in her abdomen. At first, she wasn’t sure if she had imagined it, but then it happened again. That moment should have been one of complete and utter joy, but instead, she wept. Severus… her Severus would’ve been so happy, but he wasn’t here and she was beginning to believe he would never be there again.

Snape stood in the DADA practice room feeling exceedingly bored and more irritated than usual. They were supposed to be having a meeting before students arrived, apparently, Potter was joining them today. Unfortunately, they couldn’t start because a certain Professor Granger was bloody missing. Severus hadn’t said a word to her since that night, truly tried to avoid her for the most part. All of the staff and even some students gave him confusing sad looks more than he cared to admit, it was frustrating it wasn’t his damn fault he couldn’t remember. He didn’t want a baby, or a fiancé especially one he had no idea why he had been with, in the first place. She could get any young man and it would replace whatever ridiculous feelings she had for him. It seemed that Lupin was already gunning for the position he scoffed to himself seeing the ruffled man checking the time on his wand.

The door burst open a few minutes later and a very rumpled looking Granger came through. She wasn’t wearing teaching robes instead, a muggle cream-coloured blouse and a blue skirt that flowed over her slightly protruding belly. She looked like she had been hurrying and he could tell she was out of breath. He could hear her whispering to Minerva while he tried to be very interested in his own finger nails.

“Sorry, Minerva… for my attire, I can’t seem to find teaching robes that fit right and aren’t uncomfortable.” Severus snorted softly, rolling his eyes.

“No, no dear it’s fine we have no real dress code for the teachers, you look very appropriate.” Minerva ushered her toward her seat near Remus.

Before she reached it, she called to the room “I am sorry everyone, I was feeling unwell this afternoon.”

Most of the room cooed and made noises of agreement or kind remarks. Severus only glared, when she accidentally caught his eyes her face blanched and she hurriedly sat down turning her face from him a few chairs away.

The meeting dragged and Snape couldn’t focus he kept glancing at Granger and the way she lovingly held her stomach or moved to adjust her back against the chair. Was it possible that baby was truly his? Up until this point he had pushed the thought from his mind pretending that it was impossible, he wouldn’t have done such a thing.

Thankfully the students and the boy who lived provided some form of relief from the thoughts going through his head. He would never ever admit it, but creating this club was a good idea, especially now. Finding out there was more death eaters at large had been horrendous, he had nearly choked on his own saliva when Kingsley said it. As the end of the practice concluded and students were leaving he found himself wondering if he would ever find peace, had he found it with Granger… absolutely not, the very idea made him want to vomit, he needed to find out what he was truly responsible for and quick. His thoughts were interrupted by a small cry and the crash of glass hitting the floor. He looked up to see Professor Granger clinging to the table for support as she swayed and… one of his bottles of Virateserum broken on the ground.

Many teachers had crowded Hermione, and Remus was next to her holding onto her arm. “I am alright, just been getting a few dizzy spells recently that’s all.” Then she saw the smashed vial and looked up her warm brown eyes meeting Snape’s cold ones. “Severus I am so sorry, how clumsy of me I will brew you some more.”

“I would prefer to do it myself, though if you could refrain from touching fragile things when you are in such a state it would be appreciated.” Drawled Severus ignoring the daggers being shot from Remus’s eyes. The girl only nodded nervously.

“Let’s get you to Poppy, Hermione” Remus said trying to help her toward the door.

“It is probably nothing…”

“We are going.” Remus’s voice was final so Hermione let him help her.

Awhile later Hermione after Poppy had just as Hermione predicted told them everything was fine, finally got Remus to go to his office. She was still feeling a little faint and had decided to wait behind in the infirmary, mostly she really wanted to be alone. Just then there was a noise and one of the double doors opened… it was Severus. For a moment her heart leapt but quickly pained again when she saw the look on his face. He strode over to her looking angry but mostly irritated.

“I want this dealt with.” Each syllable slipped from his lips slowly like poison.

“I… I don’t think that I understand-.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was a struggle.

“I want Poppy to administer a pre-birth paternity charm… now” he then scanned the room for Poppy.

“She will be back in a moment she was just getting me some pumpkin juice and a nausea potion from ou- my rooms.”

He tapped his foot impatiently and grunted sitting on a bed a ways away. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Poppy appeared holding a glass on pumpkin juice, but no potion looking uncomfortably at Severus she spoke to Hermione. “You said the potion was in either the cabinet in the bathroom or by your bed correct?” Hermione nodded and Poppy brought the juice to her “I couldn’t seem to find it, do you want me to look again?”

Hermione sighed “No, no I am sure I just ran out of the tailored potions Severus put in there when I am feeling better I will make some more.” She saw Snape stiffen at the mention of his name before summoning his impassive mask yet again. “Severus would like you to perform a paternity charm Poppy would that be alright?” She summoned all the strength she had to keep her voice clear and calm as she said those words.

She hadn’t fooled the older witch who gave a sympathetic look before nodding “yes I can do that, Severus, if you will assist me?”

He recoiled standing up straight and glaring at the elderly witch “It can be done without me.”

Poppy only rolled her eyes “it can, but then you will have to wait on results I was under the impression you wanted to know rather quickly.” She raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge, but he only huffed and came to stand next to the bed that was in a half sitting position. Hermione had never seen or read about a paternity charm and was confused about what was happening. Having Severus so close was making her throat constrict in an attempt to not cry.

“Severus I will need you to place your hand on Hermione’s abdomen” Poppy shot Snape a look when he rolled his eyes, then finally acquiesced. Hermione sucked in a breath at his touch, her heart beating quicker. His hand was warm just like usual, and if she closed her eyes she could’ve pretended they were back at St. Mungos… but they weren’t. When Poppy finished the incantation a tear slipped from her eye as they waited in silence, quickly brushing it away her eyes met Severus’s and for just one moment she was aware of something not altogether unpleasant in them.

A bright golden light emanated from Hermione’s belly right under Snape’s hand, even he wasn’t unversed enough in this to not know what that meant, he was the father. Before withdrawing his hand he felt a sudden movement right under it as the light dissipated, he quickly yanked his hand back like he had been burned. Hermione was looking at the other side of the room and he saw tears coursing down her face. Poppy had moved silently out of the room so now it was just the two of them. “I know this must be hard” she finally said voice wavering, all she heard was the swishing of robes as Severus swept from the room.

Hermione nearly let herself slump back against the bed and cry, but decided that she needed to do more if not for her for Severus. She got up as quickly as she could and tore out the door where she saw the billowing black robes retreating “Severus Snape get back here! I know that you don’t remember it but you owe me that much.” She shouted and he stopped but didn’t turn. “Would you just listen to me for five minutes.” She watched his shoulders slump a little then he jerked his head toward in a gesture to follow him.

She followed him his pace quick as they weaved their way down to his office in the dungeons. Recently she had been out of breath walking at normal speed, going faster was proving to be taxing. When they finally reached the room she had to lean against the door frame and catch her breath before going to the chair he was pointing to. It looked the same as before, but before she would have followed him to his chair and sat down on his lap, now she just waited for him to speak feeling like a student in detention once again.

Finally, he spoke emotionless and cold “I want to be done with this, what exactly do you want from me?”

She wanted to slap him, his words cheapened their entire relationship, making her seem like some ridiculous woman forcing herself on him and now he was paying for it. “I want you to have Kingsley's team help you get your memories back.” She saw anger flash in his eyes, hurriedly continuing before he could lash out at her. “That is it, just let them try in the meantime I will leave you alone and if they aren’t able to repair your memories I will never ask for anything of you.”

There was a long pause as Severus sat staring at her intently when he finally spoke the words weren’t as harsh as she expected. “Why is it so important to you that I retrieve my memories?”

Hermione laughed at his complete ignorance to what she would regain from her lover remembering the last year but settled with “I want her to have a chance at having her real father back, not to mention that I would rather like him back as well.” This statement seemed to shock Snape and truly no one would’ve known except those who were used to detecting when his mask slipped, something Hermione had become very adept at.

“Very well.” His gaze immediately dropped to the parchment on his desk, clearly, that was her cue to leave. Getting up she realized that his words hadn’t been as awful as she expected this was hopeful wasn’t it?

Hermione had flooed Harry and Kingsley that night, telling them what she and Severus had spoken of they both promised to hold him the bargain made. According to the both of them, it may be easier to draw out Snape’s memories because unlike the others they had knowledge of time missing. Harry would be entering Snape’s mind in an effort to find any loose pieces of memory that the potion had missed or ways that they could see how the potion worked in the first place. The research done prior by Severus was leading them to believe that for the potion to be permanent the amount of knowledge and magic that would’ve been put in was nearly impossible. That was at least some hopeful information but as of yet the death eaters that had taken it were not remembering anything erased at all.

She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Kingsley a soft look in his eyes “Snape is a proud and stubborn man as you well know, he is the man he was a year ago not two months ago and waking up not knowing who you are anymore is a terrifying place to be especially to someone so used to being in control.”

Hermione nodded blinking back tears “I know… it still hurts even if I know it isn’t really what he would be saying if this hadn’t happened.” Kingsley nodded squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of affection before leaving her with her thoughts. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait ugh, this chapter gave me a ton of grief! I edited it so many times before finally deciding it was never going to be perfect. I am trying to do longer chapters which means there may be longer waits in between but hopefully weekly updates will be the norm. Hope everyone is well! Stay awesome! <3

Snape stormed into his office after that first blasted meeting with Potter and their team of idiots. Having spent the night before going over the notes that … he himself or his other…  _his_ notes he found that the upon study of the potion it seemed he would have to put in much more time to find a true antidote if one existed at all.

What they had been able to achieve it seemed was a potion that allowed (theoretically) a Legillimens going into the mind to see where the blocks holding the memories back were. So they could begin to take them down. It was a rather brilliant plan and Severus was quite proud even if he didn’t remember coming up with it. Not to mention the original potion causing this whole mess was rather genius as well. Meant to hold the memories back unless reversed by an antidote of some kind, or enough time and a powerful enough Legillimens to eventually break down all of those barriers.

Potter hadn’t been anywhere near a good Legillimens when Snape had begun to teach him and this worried the dark-haired wizard immensely. Finally after being told multiple times that Harry had taken the time over the last few years to study the skill and had used it for the Ministry on multiple occasions did Snape concede. On the condition, he could occlude anything he wanted to. As he couldn’t occlude something he didn’t remember, they decided that it shouldn’t affect what needed to be done.

It took them hours, it had been some time since Severus had been on the receiving end of any kind of mind invasion. He felt out of control much like the past month and a half of his life. By the end of it Severus had regained as far as they could tell no memory but now felt the increasing urge to hex the entire room. Potter looked dead tired and so did the Minister who had been trying to sooth the heated rows and threats that had plagued the last few hours.

“It didn’t work.” Bit out Severus, trying to stay calm even with his blood was boiling at the waste of time.

“It says in _your_  notes that it would be normal if there was no change after the first try. After the first few sessions, you will have regained ideas, thoughts or feelings that might have been present during the missing time. Actual memories will take more time.” It was as close to a snarl that Snape thought Harry could muster. Severus just harrumphed folding his arms over his chest.

Kingsley sighed rubbing a hand over his face “from here on out it is going to be getting enough memories to the surface so you can help us get these people, we need you, Severus.” The Minister did his best to phrase the next statement so not to set Severus off. "You are much more useful when you are happier and those memories will bring you happiness I am sure of it."

 Much to both of the men’s surprise, Severus nodded getting up and with a semi-polite incline of the head he left through the floo.

Arriving in his chambers Severus smashed a fist into the stone wall, letting a guttural noise lose from his throat in frustration. Not having his memories was more than vexing he was constantly discontented and though he would’ve never let the two men know he did feel different. It wasn’t truly a memory, more a feeling but at the moment it was undeniable and problematic. He was concerned about Hermione… Professor Granger… bollocks. He couldn’t remember a single thing about their time together, but he knew that there must be more to it than he had originally thought because his insides felt like they were tearing at the seams as he tried to stop himself from checking on her.

...

“I swear I need to figure out a better cushioning charm.” Muttered Hermione sitting down next to Remus on the sofa. “Anything I sit on seems to make my back ache worse, I swear I thank my mother every time we talk just for being pregnant with me.” This made Remus chuckle a little but he had seemed distant since they got in. “Are you alright?” she asked now searching his face.

He turned slowly to look at her “yes, I am just tired and hearing about more disappearances today makes me feel like we need to be doing more.”

Hermione couldn’t deny that she too had been feeling that the Ministry was being rather closed-mouthed about the whole thing, but she had complete trust in Kingsley… just not everyone surrounding him. If Derek had been a part of the Ministry even something as trivial as a librarian, there could be others. The children were learning but Minerva had made it clear that no battle would be fought on the school grounds again if she could help it. And there was the problem that they still didn’t really know what the motive was behind all of this, no one had even known who Derek was or how he was connected to Voldemort. “What if we try to reassemble the Order?” Hermione asked quietly.

Remus blew a long breath out taking his time to respond, it would feel real if they did that. Finally, after some time he said “it would probably be prudent to do so, I will talk with Arthur in the morning and see where everyone stands… everyone who is left that is.” His words hung in the air and all Hermione could do was nod her head sullenly.

A loud knock at the door finally drew them both from thought and Hermione got up to answer immediately grabbing the edge of the couch as a slight twinge in her lower abdomen got the better of her. According to Poppy pain due to muscle and ligament stretching was normal, but recently some of it had been nearly knocking her off her feet.

Remus went to answer the door after she nodded that this was normal and she was alright. He was nearly thrown back as a very disgruntled Severus Snape burst in. His frock coat was undone and his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

Hermione was startled and straightened up to address him but the pain made her hunker over again gripping the couch. Harry had flooed earlier to tell her about the odd way Severus acted when leaving that evening, but she hadn't expected to see him especially in this state.

Remus was looking very confused as Severus stalked past him towards Hermione, he almost went to stop him until he saw the look of worry Snape's dark eyes. Hermione was also looking at Severus intently but hope was plain in her face as he stopped in front of her. 

“Are… are you alright?” asked Severus stupidly, what an utter fool he was making of himself it was beyond absurd. 

Hermione could feel tears pricking in her eyes, but she knew he would recoil if she got too emotional “just a little uncomfortable but I am okay… are you?” she posed the question cautiously.

 His response was a very stiff nod but neither of their eyes left each other’s. Remus took that as his cue to leave, shutting the door quietly as he slipped from the room.

She knew something, even slightly had changed by the way he was looking at her, he wasn’t as closed off something had clicked into place. It was filling her heart with more hope than she thought was healthy. “Could we maybe sit down?” she asked finally trying her best not to grimace at the reminiscent pain she still felt.

“Indeed, I was not thinking.” He muttered allowing her to go first to the couch and choosing the chair to her right he also sat down. “Should I call for the house elves to bring us tea … or coffee?” he asked awkwardly not knowing what she preferred.

“If you would like, I will take some herbal tea, but caffeine… you know.” She gestured to her swollen belly and Snape nearly smacked himself on the forehead, of course, she won’t be drinking that you dunderhead.

“Right of course.”

Hermione didn’t think she had ever seen Severus so unsure and awkward about anything. Angry she had seen but even then he tended to keep his air of dignity and collection. As he called the house else she wasn’t sure how they were going to breach this odd barrier and what exactly was meant to be achieved by it in the first place.

Once they were settled and the hot beverages were in hand neither had spoken again with the exception of yes and no that accompanied the adding of sugar or milk. “I still don’t remember anything,” he said sipping the tea and watching the flames playing in the fireplace.

“Harry said as much.” Hesitantly she spoke again “why are you here exactly? Don’t mistake me I am glad you are, I am just a little confused.”

Her words felt like a bucket of ice water over his head… why was he here? He still had no recollection they had a relationship in his head, except what herself and others had spoken of. He spent all of these last week’s being a complete git to her, of course, she would wonder why he had burst into her rooms. And Severus knew he had been an arsehole, it didn’t matter that he was angry, he still wasn’t stupid. Every time she looked at him he could tell she was longing for him to notice her, talk with her something. And yet every time he had been an arse because on the inside he was hurting and that is how he coped finding a reason no matter if it was right or not and using it… in this case her.

“I don’t know exactly, I have no recollection of our time but I… had an overwhelming feeling of worry for you like I had to know that you were okay, safe or comfortable.” The words felt like acid coming from his mouth and he nearly got up and fled after they had forced their way out.

To his surprise she snorted chuckling a little, he looked at her startled “well it’s no surprise if anything came back it’s your aggressively protective tendencies.”

“Pardon?” He muttered in return.

“Well, you were always so vigilant bordering occasionally on possessive, though I could sort you out on that easy enough. It became more intense when we found out about the baby, the fatherly preparation I suppose.” She absentmindedly began to smooth circles on her stomach. 

Severus wasn’t surprised that he had been protective if he had felt so deeply for her. When everything always seems to be taken from you, you tend to fight hard to keep it. Though that never did seem to work here was an example yet again he thought sullenly.

As they continued to sip their drinks in silence he was battling internally with what he should do. Something had been jarred today and he needed to decide how to proceed. Clearly, he couldn’t go on ignoring it all that just wouldn’t work but it’s not like he could prance back into her life after the way he had been acting. Not to mention the lack of any remembrance of their time together was a bit problematic as well. Really she would probably be happier long term if he wasn’t around, she and Lupin would make decent parents surely.

Eventually coming to a half-hearted conclusion he cleared his throat. “I… I suppose I have a proposition for you.” He saw her wince at whatever was forthcoming but nodded for him to continue. “I will sign away any and all rights when the baby is born to Remus… or just relinquish them if you wish and let you get on with your life.” Severus saw her face visibly pale at that and in some hidden chamber of his mind he felt a little relieved that she didn’t seem to be pleased with that prospect. “Or I will be willing to try opening the conversation between us. To talk about our relationship and… the child whilst I continue these sessions with Potter, though I believe the first would be much more to your benefit.”

There was no hesitation in her face or voice as she replied quickly “the second… I can help if you will let me, the Severus I know would want to do anything to get his memories back.”

The way she spoke about him was unsettling, but she was right about the fact that this was wearing on him and he wanted his life back in order… whatever that may be. “Okay… why don’t you…uh.”

Hermione quickly saw the uncertainty in how to proceed so decided to offer what she thought best. “How about I tell you how we became reacquainted?” Slowly nodding she began to tell him about the farm stand and what came after.

...

A week of many tears and some improvement had gone by. Severus had allowed Hermione to tell him about their time together as best she could, it had been difficult and many rows had ensued but after going to another two sessions with Harry, Severus seemed to be coping a bit better. Things were still more than a little awkward and she could tell that though he was doing his best not to be an arse he resented her. Mostly it seemed because he was still only told what his past had been, not actually knowing for himself, the control wasn't there.

On the Monday before there had been a letter delivered to Hermione and Severus inviting them to Neville and Luna’s wedding that weekend. It seemed the couple had decided, in normal Lovegood fashion to wing it. The ceremony was taking place in a forest near Luna’s family home and Hermione was eager to see her friends and get away if only for a moment from all the hell she was going through. Though she passed the invitation along to Severus, the lack of response was expected.

So when she heard a knock at her door on Saturday afternoon as she was crying on the bathroom floor because her hair wouldn’t go right and her dress wasn’t fitting the way she wanted it to, really all manner of things she could find to be hormonal about. She wasn’t happy to find a sour looking Severus standing at the entrance when she opened it. His alarmed face did nothing to help her, she felt self-conscience enough without thinking about how the man that she loved didn’t find her attractive because he couldn’t bloody remember her… or maybe because she had turned into a hideous monster in the past five and a half months.

“What do you want?” She growled trying to secure her bathrobe better while glaring menacingly through mascara running eyes.

“The wedding… I didn’t like the idea of you going alone in case something were to happen… are you… okay?” As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them.

Hermione’s face got redder than it had been in its already puffy state and her eyes narrowed. “No! I am not okay, do I look okay?” she shouted and he hastily closed the door as not to alert any passing students of their History of Magic Professor's current state.

Trying to respond to this absurd comment, he soon found he would not be getting a word until she was done. “This whole afternoon is shit. I can’t get my hair to stay up, my bloody back hurts all the time… like all the time and pelvic pain what even is that?" His eyes got wide at the candour of her words and he tried his best not to flinch and cause more problems.

"My dress looks terrible as I am continuing to grow to be the eventual size of a small house inhabitant and all. All the frustration led to me crying and ruining my makeup, which just made me feel like a big baby. I don’t feel pretty or attractive go figure. I was trying to get to my friends’ wedding, which will be awkward as I am without my fiancé and I am going to have to sit there and answer questions about my pregnancy that just makes me want to cry some more.”

 Hermione sucked in a big breath after that, a few tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as she finally looked up at him. “I am sorry… I just miss… well, you.” The last bit was nothing more than a whisper.

Snape exhaled loudly pinching his eyebrows together with thumb and forefinger before starting on what he knew would be an embarrassing speech. “First of all, I will be attending the wedding… with you. I have told you that we will work at this, so tonight as I know many people don’t know the changes which have happened I will try my best to be there for any questions or comments. Now let’s see what we can do about the getting ready part.”

After an hour and only a few more tears, Severus had helped Hermione get her hair into a loose knot at the base of her neck, pieces of hair coming undone and lightly framing her face. He also used a spell to clean up the mascara streaks. Once she returned from putting on the dress he couldn’t believe that she had thought herself unattractive. She wore a deep blush coloured dress, it was somewhat tighter around her bump but flared slightly at the bottom ending below the knee. The deeper neckline showcased her much more busty chest… _stop it, Snape_ , he chided carefully. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and he finally couldn’t hold back telling her though he didn’t know why “I think you look… quite attractive.”

Her eyes lit up and she was able to smile if only slightly mumbling a “thank you.”

The only efficient way to get to the area the wedding was being held at was by apparation or port key and picking the lesser of two evils Hermione decided upon apparation. When she finally found herself stumbling away from Severus as they landed just outside a large wall of tree’s she regretted not finding another way entirely. She swayed placing a hand over her mouth in an effort not to vomit closing her eyes she was surprised to feel a strong arm around her shoulders to steady her.

“Breath, you get sick when apparating in normal circumstances I can’t imagine…” then he stopped and Hermione’s head flew up staring at him.

“How did you… I …” She didn’t have the words to say what she hoped.

Severus’s eyes had also gone huge, he tried to remember how he knew that apparating made her ill, but he just couldn’t. All he could see in his mind was a very green faced looking Hermione clinging to him in the snow near Hogwarts, then it was fuzzy.

“A memory I think… it’s foggy” his voice sounded a little whimsical so he immediately straightened turning Hermione so she was facing him before saying rather firmly. “Are you alright then?”

Hermione found herself closer to Severus than she had been in a long time and after that realization, it was taking a lot of strength not to reach out and hold him. “I think I feel a bit better… yes.”

As she he stepped to the side so she could take his arm, he felt the swell of her abdomen rub against his stomach, he got the overwhelming urge to touch it. Mentally berating himself for even having the thought he spoke “shall we?” And he found himself walking under a floral archway with Hermione Granger on his arm.

...

Hermione flopped unceremoniously onto the small couch in her room at the rented lodge near the wedding site. Most of the friends and family were staying there for the evening and having a large breakfast in the morning before heading back to their respective homes. The ceremony had been beautiful. Though still, a bit chilly spring would be upon them in not too long. Warming charms and fires were enough to keep the reception area warm, while everyone danced, chatted and laughed. Everyone was drinking well except for Hermione and Ginny who sat looking rather longingly at the alcoholic beverages pouting to Harry about it.

It had been good to see some of her old classmates that she hadn’t for a long time and of course Neville and Luna looked un-mistakably happy. Severus good on his word had stayed by her side and that had kept any inquiries at bay. She knew that Ginny would want to know more about what was happening but for the evening knew better than to ask.

“Do you want a drink, I believe that is fire whiskey on the counter there.” She chuckled when Severus immediately went to retrieve the liquor and a glass of water for her. “They might be able to make you up a room, so you don’t have to travel back this late.” It was close to two in the morning at this point and Severus looked beyond knackered.

“No, I will be fine, plus I don’t think there is any room left.” He chuckled, but it turned very quickly into a yawn that betrayed him.

“You are staying, I won’t have you getting yourself splinched because you can’t focus.” She got up from the couch, heading to the bed only a few feet away in the small one-room space, she pulled the extra blanket and sheet beginning to make him a bed on the couch. She felt overjoyed to have heard Severus laugh, maybe just maybe things were going to be okay.

He grumbled but finally walked over to the couch removing the bedding from her hands “alright, alright give me that.”

When they were both settled and the only light in the room was from the fire, Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his breathing as it began to slow. There was something so reassuring when he was with her, no matter if he wasn’t exactly himself. Thinking back over the time frame of their relationship and just how quickly things had gone for them it almost made her laugh. Really they had rushed into all of this, granted the baby wasn’t expected but she didn’t feel the least bit apprehensive about any of it the baby included.

Hermione remembered after the war when she and Ron had been trying desperately to make things work and none of it felt right, even though everything was clicking into place exactly as it should. I guess now she knew the reason why she wasn’t meant to be with Ron or anyone else other than Severus and she would do everything she could to get him back completely.

Hermione awoke with a start to a large hand covering her mouth. Eyes flying open she flailed in fear but calmed when she saw Severus above her his index finger against his lips in signal for her to keep silent. She nodded and he removed his hand wand now out.

Hermione could now hear why he had reacted there were the sounds of fighting outside their room. She raised shakily to her feet following Severus silently to face the door, she heard the sound of Harry’s voice as well as others shouting outside.

“Stay.” He whispered barely loud enough for even himself to hear, he saw her start to protest, but he brought his hand down to brush lightly over her abdomen and she nodded understanding. Then he slipped carefully from the room.

 Hermione could see light and heard the noise of magic crackling in the air. Gripping her wand tightly she stood still, caught between needing to help and protecting her daughter. Fear gripped her as she waited, she couldn’t stay in here, what if something happened to Severus. She clutched a hand to her chest she was just starting to get him back, she didn’t know what she would do if he was gone for good. If there was no way to get him back. Her mind went immediately to that horrible night in the shrieking shack, seeing him lying there in his blood... No, he was too strong for that she needed to have faith in him.

It felt like hours that she stood there waiting, holding her wand at the ready. The clock on the wall told her it had only been ten minutes when the door burst open. She nearly hexed Severus as he came in followed quickly by Harry, Minerva, and Remus. All of whom looked like they had just been drug through hell and back.

Hermione rushed straight to Severus, not caring if he remembered anything, not caring if he didn’t want her to touch him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly not planning to let him go even if he tried. He didn’t, instead, he stood there rather stiffly and placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. Then she moved suddenly turning to face the others “What on earth happened?”

Remus replied slightly out of breath “the owners of this place, must have given us away, they disapperated the second the death eaters showed up.” He was careful when phrasing his next sentence “all of the Auror’s outside were… lost.” 

“Thankfully Kinsley insisted that we have Auror patrols within the building as well, or… we all would’ve …” Minerva trailed off looking at Hermione warily.

To this the curly headed witch screwed her features in anger “just because I am pregnant does not make me some delicate flower! Talk to me like the competent human I am.” Everyone stilled at her shout, for a moment no one said anything.

Just as Hermione was about to begin a tirade of questions, Harry who had been very quiet, nodded walking to Hermione placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder “we know you are capable Hermione, just remind us if we are being insensitive, we don’t mean it in a bad way.” She could see the deep-set worry in his eyes for the situation that had occurred outside but turned for the door before she could say anything to him. “I better relieve Molly of Ginny.”

“They are gone then?” asked Hermione tiredly after the door shut behind Harry.

“Yes,” said Remus.

“We are no closer to anything then?” She said pitifully dropping onto the couch. “Are we going to live in fear forever?”

“No” this time it was Severus speaking. “We caught Derek, we were able to remove the capsule before he could take it and when Arthur searched him he found a different red capsule.” He sounded as passive as usual, but the meaning behind them was nothing short of prayers answered.

Remus sat next to Hermione “we are one step closer to figuring this out, Kingsley has taken him to a holding cell, it won’t be easy but if he is indeed the leader then we can put an end to all of this.”

“And” added Severus “I can study the other pill, possibly finding an antidote.” He sounded as if he wasn’t sure that was what he wanted to be doing, but it was hard to tell.

Hermione’s eyes welled up with tears at the realization she was having to all of this, the excitement quickly changed as the door burst open yet again this time revealing a very out of breath Arthur Weasley “Ginny! …the baby right now… St. Mungos!” A big smile was planted on the soon to be grandfathers face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one we are getting to the good stuff here everything will be revealed in the not so distant future :) XOXO

Hermione was relieved when she saw her best friend, looking perfectly well on a medical bed at St. Mungos. Inquiring immediately of Molly when she got there, the older witch had assured her that though it was a touch earlier everything was going to be just fine. At this point they had to be patient, the sleep-deprived Hermione wasn’t sure if she was able to be patient in the state that she was in. It was now barely five thirty in the morning and she was exhausted from, the excitement of the early morning and the lack of sleep.

She soon found herself in a small waiting area that had been reserved for the family nodding off against the back of the hard sofa she sat on. It wasn’t comfortable and just as she was about to get up and demand someone bring her some caffeine, deciding that one cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt, the cushion next to her dipped and two tentative arms pulled her against their chest. Hermione knew when she felt the wool of the frock coat who it was. The only thing that kept her from breaking down into tears was her heavy-lidded eyes.

Severus looked down at the sleeping Hermione in his arms. He hadn’t really known what had possessed him to hold her, but now that she was sleeping soundly and no one in the room was looking at it as strange he relaxed.

Eventually, Arthur was snoring softly in an armchair across the room and Lupin the same on a couch nearby. Molly and Potter were of course with the young Mrs Potter. It gave Severus a blessed moment with his thoughts and he was grateful as there was so much he should be thinking about.

Instead of musing on any of the dire things he should be, he found himself gazing at Hermione. Her face somewhat mushed against his chest, but in the most adorable way, he had ever seen. The very idea that he found something adorable, made him want to run and hide, but it was no use. He knew there had been strong feelings there, he wasn’t daft. He was worried for her constantly and he seemed to instinctively know what she needed, even if he fought against it. He decided then and there that he needed to get his memories back.

Coincidentally Kingsley slipped into the sitting area only moments later and seeing the Minister fighting back a smile, Severus snarled lightly before speaking. “Do wipe that look off your face Minister” with slightly less venom he asked, “have you taken the capsule to the labs?”

“Yes, and Mr Slington has been placed in a containment cell under constant surveillance.”

Snape pursed his lips “something is wrong about this Kingsley, nothing fits right.”

The older wizard nodded “I agree, everything seems like it is being staged like we are finding just what we need to be finding.” Then his eyes narrowed a bit “I don’t think he gave you the potion that day just as revenge, I think it was meant to block something, keep you from seeing something that taking those memories stopped you from seeing.”

“Perhaps.” Severus rubbed his jaw as the gears in his mind ground together “I don’t know if this is about continuing Voldemort’s agenda, I think it could be something much worse.”

Kingsley hung his head but nodded in agreement “we will get to the bottom of it and I will keep you posted.” As he headed for the exit he stopped and turned back to the dark haired wizard his with a small smile “it is good to see you  _feeling_ better.” Then he left before Snape could respond to the comment that he clearly understood the underlying meaning of.

The sound of a huffing Molly Weasley stirred Severus from the warm comfort that snoozing had brought him. He glanced down at Hermione who was also beginning to wake still clutched against his chest. He loosened his grip to allow her room to move and she looked up giving him a sleepy smile. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and that seemed to be enough for her.

The Weasley clan mother seemed to be blustering at Arthur and now that Severus was coherent quite a few other redheads that seemed to have made their presence known all of which seemed to have fallen into a similar state of unconsciousness. Molly gave up trying to wake up one of the twins and turned to Hermione. “I think it best if you see how some of this works dear,” she said helping Hermione to her feet.

“Oh, I don’t know if -.” She was cut off as Molly began whisking her towards the doors leading to Ginerva’s room.

“It won’t be long now, come on, come on.” Hermione threw one last nervous look at Snape before she disappeared through the doors.

Hermione didn’t think she had ever been so unnerved in her life, as she stood next to her grimacing friend. Thankfully who was taking most of her aggression out on The Chosen One and not herself. Harry had placed himself strategically up next to Ginny’s face where he could support her, far away from the action. As the proceedings continued it was difficult to see who was looking more terrified Harry or Hermione. Her head was spinning with just how much she hadn’t thought about birth, it seemed she had placed it out of her mind due to recent events. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten when they heard the sound of a baby’s cry.

…

As Harry took the James out to greet his family a little while later, Hermione stayed behind with Ginny. The red-head couldn’t stop smiling and she was quickly squashing the fears that had built up within Hermione over the past few hours. “It was wonderful Hermione, don’t let it fool you, it was hard but wonderful.”

“Gin he is gorgeous, I am so happy to be his godmother.” She couldn’t stop the flow of a few tears that escaped her eyes. “And Harry was great, he deserves a medal for taking those nail marks like a champ.” She joked and both the women snickered remembering the red lines that Ginny’s nails had left in poor Harry’s arm.

Ginny could see the nervous tension that crept into Hermione’s face as she mentioned the father of her newly born child. “I have no doubt that Severus will be there, he seems determinedly dutiful and as I have been told we are very close to getting him back fully.” The words consoled Hermione and she left Ginny to rest feeling a little lighter than she had in a long while.

…

Severus had been decidedly quiet as all of the family cooed over the new Potter. The bottom line most of Severus’s life was that he didn’t very much like children of any age and as he watched them all making fools of themselves in front of the baby he thought just how right he was to have such an opinion. It wasn’t until Hermione came out and took the little boy in her arms that he took too much notice. It was at that moment when suddenly he saw nearly what was about to be his future that he fled the room.

He hadn’t meant to leave in anger or as quickly as he had without telling anyone where he was going. At that moment he didn’t care, he just knew he had to get to the Ministry and figure out how he was going to make that pill give him his memories.

When he arrived Kingsley wasn’t there but a floo call later he had access to the lab and the potion.

Initially, he had no idea what to do, a few diagnostic spells proved that the capsule hadn’t been tampered with by dark magic… promising. Severus separated the liquid into two separate vials, hoping that he could run tests on one to find the ingredients whilst preserving the other to take himself. That would work if the dosage was not a full capsule, he ran a hand roughly through his hair before noticing the way the potion was separating now that it was in a larger space. One part looked like blood and the other… snatching up the bottle he peered in carefully then, sniffed it even more carefully.

“Blood, Moondew, Rose Oil and Salt...” he spoke out loud barely knowing that he was speaking in the first place. What kind of blood he thought, how was this going to restore memories, he had never heard of such a combination causing a similar effect… so maybe it was a fake. Compared to the original notes he had on the first capsule found this one was so simple in its construction, how could it really restore memories that had been so forcibly taken. Just as he was running a few more tests the door burst in, it was Harry.

“Severus come quickly.” Snape didn’t even have time to respond as Potter raced down the corridor towards the containment cells. They entered the outer room that faced the cell a barrier of charmed glass between them and a man Severus hadn’t seen in years.

“Polyjuice… this isn’t Derek Slington, this is-“

Kingsley was cut off as Severus spoke slowly walking up to the one-way window “Malachi Borohov.”

Harry looked perplexed as Kingsley nodded at Severus his face grave. “Am I supposed to know who that is as well?” he asked looking a little putout.

Severus almost bit back at him but realizing that Potter had no doubt been called away from his wife and new son he tried to keep calm. “He was Voldemorts head Potion Master.” Kingsley sat down heavily in one of the chairs scattered throughout the room, rubbing his eyes ferociously.

Harry still looked confused “but I thought you were Voldemorts Potions Master.”

“I was, that is until he began to believe I had more merit than just a Potioneer. I rose through the ranks easily due to the fact that I knew so much about dark magic, among other things. Voldemort seemed to think that having someone with freer time for his experiments was beneficial, Lucius Malfoy’s father Abraxas found Borohov in some remote city near Russia just after Borohov had graduated from Durmstrang. Abraxas found his ventures to be beastly was the word I believe he chose and brought him to the dark lord who immediately employed him for his endeavours.”

Severus stopped still staring through the glass at the man with long dark hair. “Abraxas never was fond of me and always wanted Borohov to excel above myself… his experiments were… horrific.” When Severus turned around both men were looking at him intently “If he is behind this there is something truly terrible going on.”

…

The Minister decided that they wouldn’t allow Severus to talk with Borohov yet, they needed to buy time and figure out what it was Severus had been on the cusp of learning before his memories had been taken. So Severus sat and watched as Aurors and Kingsley himself tried to interrogate the man, only to be met with silence or manic laughter. Of course, they tried Veritaserum but like any potion master worth the title, he had complete immunity and nothing was learned. It set Severus’s teeth on edge, his brain was too foggy for this he needed to be functioning properly.   

He came to a decision just as Kingsley exited the cell for a fifth time that day which had now rapidly become evening. “Go home Harry, Ginny will be missing you sorely,” said the Minister tiredly.

“Yes, I imagine that I will be getting a strong talking to from Molly even if Ginny told me to go in the first place.” He paused at the door looking to Severus who had his fingers steepled under his chin facing the wall “can I speak to you, Severus?” Dragging his mind away from brainstorming Snape nodded once then again before following the boy who lived out into the hall.

“How can I be of assistance Potter?” He asked seriously, but not harshly.

“Hermione was pretty broken up when you stormed out like that today.” Harry didn’t elaborate just folded his arms over his chest and stared at his former Professor waiting for a response.

Severus’s raven eyebrows rose on his forehead at this “why is that?”

“Well you saw her holding the James and took off, I think she assumed you were having a bit of a meltdown and I think seeing Gin was already making her nervous.”

The eyebrows dropped now furrowing in thought “ah that was not my intention, I saw … that scene and came to the conclusion that I had to get my mind back quick so I could better aid her.” He rubbed his hand over his face letting it stay over his eyes “that was callous of me, I did not think how she would view it.”

Harry nodded “I thought as much, I suggest rectifying it rather quickly.” Then the younger man walked away down the hall.

This only reinforced the conclusion he had come to, he barely heard Kingsley call after him as he stalked towards the lab. Stopping at the worktop he had previously been utilizing he grabbed the vial, swirling it around and bringing it to his lips he swallowed the contents. The room blurred Severus grabbed the table for support missing it he crumpled to the ground just as he heard Kingsley’s shouts from behind him.

…

There was an incessant pounding behind Severus’s eyes when he finally opened them and found himself staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There were so many times that he had woke here and wondered how he had possibly made it through whatever torture Voldemort had inflicted upon him. This time, however, he pushed himself up looking about the room, before his eyes settled on Hermione a foot or so away chin supporting her head on her chest and fast asleep. Severus couldn’t stop it he felt tears begin to fill and slip out the corners of his eyes at the way she had a hand resting on her swollen belly. He remembered.

Then his chest constricted painfully… he remembered everything, including the way he had been treating her for the past two months. His entire being coward in shame at the thought of some of the awful things he had said and thought. He hadn’t been worthy of her, to begin with, how was he eligible now that he had been so unfeeling and insentient. The way in which he had thought of not only the woman he loved but the woman who was carrying his child, he hoisted himself to his feet stomach twisting. He made his way as quickly as he could to the row of sinks further down he promptly emptied his stomach into one, making his headache all the worse.

“Severus” came the desperate voice of Hermione behind him. He straightened but didn’t dare turn around, his face was hot with disgrace. “Are you alright? Do you…” her voice trailed off, the hope so evident in it, it made him cringe. She wanted him to remember even after his mistreatment, how could he allow her to continue to feel for such a horrendous monster.

“I recall everything” his voice wavered as he enunciated the last word.

Hermione was watching the man she loved his shoulders we rolled forward his head drooping, he heart was skipping in her chest. Reaching out she touched his arm, fat tears were rolling down her face. As soon as her fingers made contact he jerked his arm away from her, his shoulders were visibly shaking now. “What…what’s wrong?”

“I can recall every word I said and every… thought I had.” He sounded pained as if he was saying it through gritted teeth, collapsing into a chair he covered his face with his hands.

Hurrying over to him she knelt rather awkwardly, trying to tug his hands away from his face “Shhh Severus it’s alright, you didn’t know… you didn’t know.”

He relinquished his hands but kept his eyes firmly closed “no, I will not allow you to… to deceive yourself in this way.”

“What are you saying? I love you! I need you!” There was no change in his face so she continued now the tears were streaming down her cheeks, dripping from her chin “open your eyes, listen to me! Please…”

An internal conviction seemed to break at her pleading, his eyes opened and he reached out for her pulling her up and against him unceremoniously. “I am so sorry, you deserve so much better…so much better” he choked out holding her against him the best he could.

“No.” Was all she said as she brought her lips to his roughly, salty tears mixing with the taste of his mouth, something she had craved for so long. They stayed like that for some time kissing and sobbing, whispering love and promises to each other until eventually, both quieted. Hermione was now in Severus’s lap and he was rocking her softly, face buried in her hair just breathing in the scent of her. Hermione moved placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes, her own threating tears again. “Promise me you won’t…lea leave” she finally managed with her raw throat.

Hanging his head Severus’s arms encircled her again “I swear, if you want me I will not go anywhere.”

Hermione nodded rapidly she tried to turn and squeeze him back but her protruding abdomen got in the way. She looked up at him somewhat sheepishly then taking his hand she placed his palm firmly on her stomach. He looked at her curiously as she prodded her other side willing the little one to move. Sure enough a second later Severus felt a definite something knock against his hand and his mouth fell open. “I swear she kicks better when it’s someone else’s hand and not mine” fussed Hermione gently smiling.

He continued to marvel at what had just happened when something seemed to click “whose hands have been on you?” Severus knew he probably didn’t have a right to be upset, but he was, that was his daughter.

“Minerva, Poppy, Molly and sometimes Remus” she added shooting him a look of calm. Which he took grudgingly, splaying his fingers wider as if to further claim what was his. “Speaking of Poppy I’ll go get her we need to make sure you’re all right.”   

“I’m fine” he grumbled as she slid from his lap.

“Well I am going to get her all the same that was very irresponsible of you taking that potion before you studied it thoroughly” she chided. Then she began away to find the medi-witch, feeling somewhat self-conscience as she did. The extra weight she was carrying made it hard for her not to do a sort of hobble as she walked.

Hermione found Minerva and Poppy outside the hospital wing talking quietly. “He’s awake.” She couldn’t help but smile as she said it. Poppy didn’t speak but instead gave a proper nod and headed into the battle zone. 

“You look exhausted dear,” said Minerva gently.

“I am, the worry and the lack of sleep have finally taken a toll.”

“I would say it took its toll a far bit back” she touched her arm softly guiding her to the hallway, “let’s get you to bed.”

“No, if Severus stays here tonight so will I. I can barely stand to have him out of my sight for the sake of my own sanity.” There was little room for argument from the young woman but thankfully it didn’t matter, Severus was exiting the doors then completely redressed and looking slightly less pale. Minerva gave him a small smile and a squeeze on the arm before retreating down the hall towards her office.

…

Getting ready for bed was something of a challenge for Severus and Hermione. They were a bit out of practice in the normalcy of it all and Hermione was very nervous about the way her pregnant body looked. She changed in the bathroom whilst he in the bedroom, it left both of them feeling more than a little awkward. Hermione crawled into bed first patting the area next to her that usually held her maternity pillow that she had now moved to a chair nearby at the ready. Severus obliged stiffly then as they sat there so formally he finally sighed “Bloody hell.” Then wrapping his arms around her he urged her to lay her head on his chest.

This earned a sigh from Hermione as well as a whispered: “I have missed you.”

“And I you” was the reverently uttered response. After a moment he continued “you know it is strange, I was present for the past two months but it is as if I was seeing all of it through different eyes.”

“I am sorry this happened to you, the whole time most of what I could think about was how upset you would be that you were missing some of this”, she sighed snuggling in closer to him.

He snorted kissing her head “you should not be sorry, it is I-.” Hermione cut him off with a kiss and he took the initiative to deepen the kiss, not realizing until that moment just how badly he wanted and needed her. Hermione met him with equal fervency, opening her mouth to him so he could become reacquainted. He began to softly press her onto her back against the pillows not removing his lips from hers, after a moment of adjustment he moved his lips to her jaw then neck testing the water.

Hermione moaned as he kissed down her throat, revelling in the feeling she had yearned for. She had become accustomed to wearing t-shirt style nightgown as she found them the most comfortable, with her sometimes volatile temperature changes. As his hand began to pull the fabric up to expose more skin she broke the kiss suddenly, “no… uh, let’s just keep it on.” Her voice was somewhat shaky and out of breath.

Severus drew back looking at her carefully “I am sorry, do you wish me to stop?” he had pulled both of his hands away and was looking slightly sickened with himself for getting too carried away.

“Oh, no no that isn’t what I meant…” she trailed off looking away from him now.

“Hermione, I will not be offended, I love you and you can take whatever time you need in this.”

She closed her eyes tightly before speaking in an ashamed voice, “it isn’t that… I well, I don’t look like I did and… I know that you would pretend to be alright with it as to spare my feelings, I would prefer to remove any pity and just keep you from having to lie.”

There was a tear that slid from her closed eye and Severus thought he might explode from the anger that just welled in him at her words. Not at her but at whatever notion had made her think about herself in this way. He fought to keep his voice calm as he placed a hand on her cheek. “There is nothing that could make me find you unattractive.” His voice was firm and when her eyes flew open to protest he held up a hand, “Hermione Jean Ganger you are carrying a child, my child I might add and of course, your body is going to look different, that does not mean it is any less beautiful. You will stop talking about yourself like that this instant.” He could tell he had her undivided attention at this point so he added placing a hand on her stomach “if you do not wish me to look at or even touch you I will not but please don’t try to know how I feel about you in any way and for heaven’s sake stop thinking you aren’t the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… in any state pregnant or otherwise.”

She was in a bit of shock from his rant but her face began to turn pink at his words, she was putting herself down and she needn’t be. She nodded once then moved her face closer to his so she could better reach his lips “I want you to touch me… and I want you to look at me.”

That was word for word what Severus needed to hear, brushing his lips across hers he mentally vowed to show her just how badly he wanted her just the way she was. Their passionate kisses resumed with a gentle but sensual speed. Getting used to the feel of each other once again, it was at some points inevitably awkward but they regained their rhythm. Severus reached up to brush the underside of her breast through her shirt while whispering in her ear. “Just tell me if something is uncomfortable, I am sure there are to be changes in what you need.”

Hermione bit her lip nodding to him and reaching to edge his shirt off his body, while he tried to relieve her of hers. She felt his eyes on her and at first, she pressed her head back into the pillow trying to not look. Very gentle she felt his tongue glide over her hardened nipples which had become even more sensitive. This ministration made her moan loudly, without control as his other hand palmed her breast gently but effectively. Removing his mouth from her Severus rumbled into her ear “you are stunning.” Then began to trail hot kisses down her body not forgetting to kiss her belly as he went.

He took his time kissing her inner thighs, touching very carefully before finally bringing his mouth to her core. Eliciting more moans that urged him forward, until she came undone calling out his name. Only then did he look into her eyes for reassurance, when she gave it he laid behind her on his side. Pulling her back against him he pushed inside her slowly not being able to hold back the groan that escaped him as he did. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach the point of ecstasy as Severus’s hands roamed her body finding what she and he needed so desperately. As she crashed around him, he let his own orgasm overtake him.

They lay there for a while pressing soft but earnest kisses to each other. Severus took the time to explore her belly stroking, kissing and in a moment that brought tears to Hermione’s eyes telling their daughter that he loved her. “It’s good she needs to hear your voice, that is how they know you when they're born.” She had added this after Severus went a little pink at having spoken to the baby.

“Yes well…” He grumbled embarrassed, then quickly changing the subject “have you thought of a name?”

“Only ideas, I couldn’t have picked one without you.” She said kissing the corner of his mouth.

 He accepted eagerly then after a moment pulled away “well let’s hear them then.” 

She laughed then tapped her chin in thought “well mum liked Beth.” Severus pulled a face at that, which made Hermione laugh a little more “ _Okay_ , Adeline, Amelia, Grace and Alice.” He looked thoughtful and she added, “I don’t want to make a decision before we meet her, but I think it is good to have a few in mind.”

“I agree, I detest Grace but Amelia and Alice are very good contenders,” he said in a very serious tone almost like he was lecturing but there was a smile and amusement behind the hard exterior.

…

The next week was utter bliss in Hermione’s mind. She felt better than she had in months mentally, physically and emotionally. The students no longer seemed to be as upset after potions and therefore behaved better for her, most of the girls very interested in the baby. They liked to ask questions about names and hint at what she would look like, Hermione didn’t mind they were so sweet and it was nice that they had a bit fun with all the fear that was also going around.

Severus was also feeling rather good, or he was before Kingsley had sent him an owl saying they would be transferring Borohov to Azkaban in hopes that when they brought him out Severus would be able to easily slip into his mind. Severus knew that Borohov had been working on some new projects just as the war was coming to a close, but he had never taken much interest in any of the man’s insane schemes. It was possible that Durmstrang would have some record of anything he did while at school. So Kingsley agreed to send the new Highmaster of Durmstrang a letter asking about any records.

This man was dangerous and volatile at the best of times that was why Voldemort kept him tucked firmly away in labs most of the time. If he was behind whatever was going on it was surely not going to be good by any stretch. Blood was the key to that potion… but what kind? The possibilities made his own blood run cold and made him hold his witch a little tighter each night.

…

Sunday saw most of the Potter’s friends and family at the church for baby James christening. Severus had begrudgingly agreed to go, only after Hermione promised him that she herself didn't feel the need to have one for their own child. After a very nice ceremony that Hermione got to hold her little godson, they all went to a rented space for a small dinner and reception to celebrate. Which Hermione found was just another chance to stare longingly at alcoholic beverages. She and Severus had found a place by the wall after most pleasantries had been exchanged.

“I won’t drink,” he said a small smirk on his face.

“No you will” she scoffed rolling her eyes, “I actually could really use some water, what do you want while I am getting some?”

Severus raised a raven eyebrow “you’ll do no such thing, I will return shortly.” In the way of preserving his privacy, Severus looked around a bit before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Brushing a loving hand over the swell of her belly he retreated towards the drinks.

After he had moved Hermione noticed that he had not been as discrete as previously thought, across the room a bit Harry’s Aunt Petunia had been staring at them. Hermione had met the woman once at Grimmauld Place for dinner after the wizarding war it seemed that Harry’s cousin Dudley had begun to want a proper relationship. That seemed to pull his mother into it as well it, though she had never seen his uncle. Shrugging off the weird feeling it gave her Hermione sat and awaited Severus’s return.

At the end of the night, Hermione and Severus were standing near Harry and Ginny as people passed to say their congratulations and farewells. The little bit of wine that Severus had drunk made him just relaxed enough to keep a hand on her stomach while they stood close to one another. But abruptly she felt him stiffen when Petunia, Dudley and his wife Sophie approached.

Dudley and his wife began to chat with the Potters but Petunia stopped in front of Severus. “Severus Snape,” she said in a flat tone, staring at him.

“Petunia,” he said inclining his head slightly though still very tense.

“It has been a very long time” when she said that it clicked for Hermione Petunia and Lily were sisters, she must have known Severus as well. “You seem to be well.”

“Better than I deserve,” Snape said strained, his eyes glancing down at Hermione and where his hand was placed.

She nodded once “my congratulations to you” then she turned to Hermione and to her surprise there was a very slight smile on Petunia’s face. “Boy or girl?”

Hermione smiled back “girl.”

“Lovely” and with that, she and her family exited the doors.

Severus brow was furrowed when she looked up, Hermione could see the distance in his eyes that was there whenever his childhood was brought up. She went to comfort him but it seemed baby beat her to it as she got a rather rough jab right under Severus’s hand.

He chuckled and Hermione rubbed the spot grimacing a little “I think she knew daddy needed a cheer up.”

…

_M,_

_I need more time, once we have more blood they can’t stop us. Harvesting more won’t be difficult. I will not leave you to rot… stay strong._

_...you know_

The note left under Malachi Borohov’s battered tin plate, made the man grin eerily showing rows of rotted teeth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Alright! We are getting very close here to the end I think there will be one to two chapters left after this one :) Thanks so much to everyone reading makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when i see the comments, kudos and view count! <3 <3 <3

Hermione stood in front of the sink in her parent’s kitchen. The large window above the sink looked out over the back gardens and it made her smile to see evidence of spring there. Her parents had invited Severus and herself to brunch, they had all enjoyed their meal discussing especially their soon to be new titles as Grandparents but nearing the end the Grangers had to take a call about an emergency tooth removal. Severus had wandered into her father’s library and Hermione decided she would begin the dishes. She didn’t mind it was nice to have a moment to think.

Having Severus back was amazing but the wizarding world was yet again falling into disarray. Hermione knew that should be what was prioritizing her thoughts but it seemed that she was actually thinking a lot about how she would continue to teach when the baby was born. If calculations were correct she would be born during the end of summer holiday and Minerva had already stated that she could take all the time she needed. The thing was that Hermione loved her job and she didn’t want that to have to change just because she was going to be a mother.

Unconsciously biting her lip she lost herself in thought and started a little when two arms came around her from behind. “You could do that with magic you know” Severus whispered close to her ear.

“I know that I don’t mind I like to think that I can still do things… manually” as she went back to her chore Severus pressed a kiss to her neck and moved to the side against the counter.

“What was buzzing around in that mind of yours?”

“How do you know there was anything buzzing?” She rolled her eyes when her question was met with the rise of one black eyebrow “I was just thinking about if I would be able to continue to teach after the baby’s born.”

Severus pursed his lips “was that a question for you?”

She looked at him puzzled “yes, I mean I don’t know if I could effectively maintain both.”

“Well I won’t have you stop doing what you love” Hermione smiled as he nearly spoke what had been on her mind. Then he seemed to get an idea “do you remember the cottage I have in France?”

“Well I never had the pleasure of seeing it, but yes I remember you speaking of it,” she said ruefully.

“It belonged to the Prince side of my family some of what little I did inherit. I have a house elf there, Libby she keeps up the place while I am away but is dreadfully bored by the time I return during summer holiday. She was trained as a Nanny elf originally, we could have her accompany us to Hogwarts next term.”

The thought was very kind and through Hermione for one for a moment because of how little she knew about Severus life outside of the one they lived together, but she wasn’t sure. “I don’t want a house-elf raising our child Severus.”

He shook his head vigorously “that is not what I meant at all, during the day while we are both working there would be someone to look after her and I am sure that Minerva would place classes so we would have the time we need, it is just an idea in any case.” He looked down picking at the nail of his pinky finger.

Hermione knew that her reaction had upset him, it was true because of the time under the influence of the memory potion he had not been a part of some stages in becoming a parent and though he tried to push on she knew it hurt him greatly.

Abandoning the washing she walked over placing her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder “I think actually it is a rather brilliant idea, with some tinkering that may just work.” He gave her a little squeeze and kissed the top of her curly head.

They began to share a rather heated kiss when a noise at the window interrupted them, it was a small owl that looked very tired. Letting the creature in Hermione went to fetch a biscuit for it and returned to find Severus hurriedly pulling on his coat. “Kingsley needs me its urgent” then he stopped looking at her conflicted.

“Go, go maybe Borohov has finally spilt something! I’ll be fine I need to get back and do some lesson planning, I’ll tell mum and dad goodbye for you.”

“Are you sure?”

He looked sceptical but she nodded with a smile “yes but could we stay in tonight? I need to speak with Remus but after that, I am feeling like a bit of a calm evening.”

“Absolutely” spoke Severus bending to press a few kisses to her belly then a more lingering one to her lips. Before heading to the door to the apparition spot just down the street.

…

Hermione was happy that the weather was warming as it was now April and she was able to wear a light jacket on her way to the apparition spot. Severus had calmed her nerves about yet another baby-related obstacle and she couldn’t help but laugh that he was so worried he would not be adequate to the role of father when he was the one bringing everything together. There was still fear but it truly felt as though they were a united front once again.

A rustle in the bushes next to her made her glance back to see nothing but a bird flying out of the branches. Spring felt refreshing and renewing, healing the cracks in many hearts. So lost in thought was she and trusting in the muggle nature of the community that she didn’t know until it was too late that someone was following her.

A nasty hex hit her in the back sending her sprawling forward, twisting to keep from falling on her front Hermione felt her shoulder connect painfully with the sidewalk. Dazed and confused she tried to struggle to her feet hand gripping her abdomen. A fist connected with her cheekbone then to her eye and everything was blurry as she felt arms grabbing her. Clawing at whatever she could she heard a grunted noise and felt her nails tearing at skin. Then something blunt smashed at the back of her head and there was nothing save for the occasionally feeling of searing pain lacing her arms.

…

Severus sat at a table staring at Borohov the man hadn’t seemed the least bit surprised when Severus had entered saying “they’ve sent you to mind fuck me have they?”

Severus didn’t speak instead attempted right then and there to enter Borohov’s mind. It was to no avail three hours later the only thing he had was either blatantly fake or useless. After Kingsley forced him to take a break Severus decided a different if unorthodox tactic might be more helpful.

He walked purposefully to Malachi’s chair slamming his hands down on the arms and looking him straight in the eye. “You are useless Borohov, even before. The only reason the dark lord used you was because I was too busy with more beneficial work to his plans, he kept you locked away because you didn't have the capacity to aid him.”

The man smiled bringing his own face as close to Severus’s as his bonds would allow “you don’t frighten me, Snape, I know that nothing terrible lurks beneath that hard exterior. You are a weak man with more sensibility and softness than should be deemed acceptable.”

The words were full of venom but that was what Severus wanted he knew that even if he wasn’t admitting it, what Severus had said struck a chord. “Perhaps the reason I am not finding anything is that there is nothing to find. Just a last ditch attempt at glory for a useless experimenter.” Specifically leaving the title potion master out of his words made the man’s face turn red.

“How’s the mudblood bitch? I hear offspring is on the way as well, how I would love to continue more experimentation on your brat as I am sure you know the dark lord had a love for-.”

Severus tried to keep his face straight as he countered this cutting Borohov off, “why are you continuing his work when he didn’t care a thing for you or your work?”

That was it Severus saw it in his eyes even before he spoke anger evident behind his dull grey eyes “this has nothing to do with continuing Tom’s work.”

Before the Brohov had time to occlude Snape was in his mind searching frantically for the reason. He found it there was able to see it just before Malachi’s shields flew back up. The blood of Muggle-born wizards and witches. Severus didn’t stop to listen when Borohov began to spit venomous words, he simply turned and walked from the room.

…

“Muggle born’s blood?” asked Kingsley rubbing his bald head.

“Yes, there was research done anciently that it had more magical properties because it harnessed both DNA and not in the same way half-bloods do. Muggle-born blood in unique in that it encompasses half muggle and half magical traits, whereas half-blood individuals have the same blood as say a pure-blood witch or wizard." Severus couldn't help but stop and shake his head at the stupidity of blood prejudices when it was so clearly not as it seemed. "Eventually, the experiments ceased as it involved the lives of people, it seems that Borohov has found a purpose for it. I couldn’t see much but it is clear that those memory potions are not all of what he can do with it. It’s also clear that he is actively harvesting muggle born blood.” Severus slumped into a chair rubbing his temples, he was exhausted after fighting with Borohov’s mind but this revelation had brought on new anxieties.

“We have to alert Ministry officials, the people need to be looking out for themselves as well as us stepping in” Kingsley began to the door when it was flung open to show Minerva looking a state.

“Severus, oh Severus come, it’s Hermione.”

…

Severus followed Minerva from her office down to the infirmary, he knew she was trying to tell him what happened but it just wasn’t taking at the moment, nothing would until he could see her. Both of Hermione’s parents were sitting outside of the infirmary her father’s dress shirt was soaked around the chest area in dried blood. Severus didn’t know or care why they were there he just slipped through the doors.

Hermione lay on one of the beds in the middle of the room surrounded by not only Poppy but what seemed to be three or four healers from St. Mungos all of whom were bustling about running tests and checking vitals with their wands.

Severus clamped his jaw shut as he approached the bed, setting his face into the stern mask he had known for so many years. Her right eye and left cheek were swollen and purple with bruises. Severus swallowed hard when he saw next to the bed were sheets that seemed too covered in blood.

Poppy was using her wand to sew up long verticle gashes on the inside of both Hermione’s arms. The long slices went from elbow to wrist and were so deep he could see tissue that he wasn’t supposed to. Hermione was ghostly white and her forehead was covered in sweat even as one of the nurses wiped her brow more droplets began to form. Severus couldn’t help it he let a small strangled noise lose from his chest. Poppy seemed to finally notice him but she didn’t take her eyes away from her work.

“Severus. I will let Minerva tell you the details, but Hermione is very lucky to be alive right now, I am doing all that I can but I need potions the injuries are so severe higher does are needed and I am running low.” The older woman looked up locking eyes with him for just a moment before returning to her task. “I know the pain this causes you, but her best hope now is my concentration and your skilled hand in medical potions can you make them?”

He nodded then realized she couldn’t see, “yes.” It was forced out of his mouth before his mind was processing it. Then he knew what needed to be done he had to focus for Hermione and for himself. “What is needed?”

“Calming and Sleeping Draughts, I need Pain Potions many as well as Blood Replenishing Potions and…” Poppy paused just long enough for Severus to know he wouldn't like the next one he needed to brew, "Inflammation Reducing Potion… for blood clots, do you know how to brew it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

That was it he walked out trying to systemize his feelings so he wouldn’t fall on his way to the dungeons. Once there he began to quickly but precisely find the ingredients needed and after a moment or two, he fell into a mindless routine. Minerva was in the doorway and he knew it even when his back was turned. “What happened?”

There was a small silence then he heard Minerva clear her throat seemingly in an effort not to allow her voice to shake. “Hermione was walking to the apparation spot after leaving her parents… that is where she was attacked. The assailant used a blunt object to hit her in the back of the head as well as it seems… her face. In an effort not to fall forward, she turned and her shoulder hit concrete… the bones surrounding the joint were shattered.” Severus inhaled sharply but didn’t say anything so Minerva continued “Hermione was conscience when she arrived, but during the incident, she was flitting in and out of it and she doesn’t know much about the cuts other than feeling something cold slicing into her arms and… the blood. In a moment of lucidity, she after the attacker seemingly left her to die she was able to place a spell to slow the flow of blood then lost conciseness.”

Severus had both eyes closed then eyebrows drawn together in agony but he was able to keep most of the shaking from his voice. “How did she… come to be here?”

“Her father happened to drive past on his way to the drugstore… she was just on the side of the muggle street. He called Harry and was able to get her here.”

HAPPENED. What a terrible word to describe this, it was all by chance that Hermione was even found. Severus found himself gripping the table and gagging fighting back the urge to be sick right there. He felt Minerva’s hand on his shoulder as she tried to guide him to a chair, instead, he shook her off in gentlest way he could and tried to go back to the potions. That was what he needed to focus on, that is how he would be able to help Hermione and keep himself sane. And out of Azkaban, he thought darkly.

…

Five gruelling hours later Severus had been through every negative emotion that existed on the planet earth he was sure. But he had also produced potions with speed and skill like he hadn’t at any other time in his career he was sure. The sun was just beginning to rise and the highland sky had the pale yellow glow of early morning when Severus finally lost control and nodded off in his chair just adjacent to the infirmary doors.

It felt like it had only been mere seconds before he felt someone touch his arm, to wake him. Severus started and looked up wearily at an exhausted Poppy. “What time is it?” he asked jumping to his feet.

“Just after ten in the morning, I am sorry but I wanted to monitor her till she woke and you needed the rest, Severus.”

He nodded rubbing his sore neck before his eyes got big “She’s awake?”

“Yes, she is still weak but everything is all right” she raised a hand as he tried to interrupt and ask the question he hadn’t dared ask the entire night. “The baby is in perfect health and Hermione is going to heal quickly, though it is a great blessing that I can even say that, it didn't look good when she arrived.”

“Thank you Poppy” his voice was level and solemn, Poppy knew just by his tone that she truly had all of Severus Snape’s gratitude.

“Go to her she needs you.”

He didn’t hesitate making his way carefully but quickly into the room, his eyes settling on the bed and witch it held. She gave him a watery smile as he approached, he could see the bruises had lightened considerably from the paste but there were remnants. It made his stomach twist in agony and anger once again but he couldn’t think of that now. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and laid the softest kiss on her forehead, smoothing her hair delicately away from her face.

“You looked exhausted,” she said her voice a little scratchy from the potions and the trails of the previous day.

He chuckled mostly to keep the tears at bay, “I got a little sleep this morning, though I should’ve been with you.”

“No you needed it, Poppy tells me you were furiously making potions all night.” Using her good bandaged arm she brushed a lock of black hair from his face, then winced as she placed it back on the bed.

“Thank goodness we have the magical means to…” his voice broke and he began to lightly stroke a hand over her bump. Clearing his though he continued “I do not know what I would’ve done if…”

It was too hard yet again for him to continue and Hermione could see it, she spoke up placing a hand over his where it was resting over their daughter. “That didn’t happen and she and I are safe. We are also all together and I have something to ask you.”

“Anything” he stated looking into her eyes.

“Marry me?” She laughed at the confused look that crossed his face “that question has already been posed I know, what I mean is I would like to get married now. I don’t want a big fancy celebration, I want you and me and only those most important to us.”

Severus looked dumbstruck for a moment then composed himself “are you sure?”

“Yes! Mum, Dad, Remus and Minerva are here and Harry and Gin are just a floo call away. I realized that I don’t care for the big show of it all, I just want to be Mrs Snape.” She reached for his hand and he gave it willingly, “As long as that suits you?”

“Oh it suites me very well, I will make all the arrangements.”

…

Severus had called an official from the Ministry as well informed the people requested before he returned to Hermione. Who had been aided by Minerva and Ginny to look like a queen in that hospital bed. The women had cleaned her hair and woven small flowers into it. Her face looked clean and bright and full of love for him. When he approached both of the women slipped from the room to give them privacy until the official arrived. Hermione gave him a devastatingly beautiful smile from her place propped against the pillows.

“You are beautiful.”

She snorted but gave him a genuine smile that had him melting inside, “is everyone ready?”

“Yes, any moment now” he was beginning to feel even more than before how undeserving he was of this woman.

“Good, come give me a real kiss before we are required to give one of pure show” she teased.

He obliged ever so delicately but that kiss still held all of the feeling and emotion that was bubbling up within him and when it broke something came to mind. “Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Where has Remus been all night? I went to inform him and he had been sleeping was he here the whole time?” Severus felt angry that Remus hadn’t been there to help, the werewolf had been rather absent lately and he wanted to know why.

Hermione could sense Severus’s upset and tried to calm him “these past few weeks he has needed some time.” Severus raised an eyebrow and she nodded “that… and he is just sorting through some things last night when I arrived and was conscience I asked him to look into something for me.”

“And that was?”

Just then the doors opened and the few precious people began to pour in. “Later” she whispered to Severus and he nodded.

…

Their little ceremony went quickly but it would be an experience the couple wouldn’t forget in a hurry. Hermione sniffed as Severus confessed his undying love and devotion to her. He was equally moved when she professed similar sentiments. Severus was sure that with the speed that this was put together that Hermione didn’t have a ring for him and he wasn’t complaining all he wanted was her. He became surprised when Ginny handed Hermione a small black box. Severus had been in possession of Hermione’s wedding band for some time now and produced it also.

She smiled as the matching dainty vine design was slide next to her engagement ring. She also with him bending down so she was able to better reach with her injured arms, slid a flat silver band onto his finger. The ring was simple like most masculine wedding rings but had a small black stone embedded in it. Severus was touched as he realized how well she knew him and how much had gone into picking that item.

They shared a sweet kiss that was cut short as the little group began to applaud. Tears were slipping from the eyes of most present and congratulations began immediately, when Minerva announced that she had procured a small lunch for them all if Hermione was feeling up to it. Hermione nodded vigorously swallowing her pride as Severus had to wheel her bed to the room just adjacent to the infirmary where they would be eating.

Lunch was simple but wonderful and no one thankfully wanted to talk about the incident though it hadn’t left anyone’s mind. They wanted to talk about happy memories and baby names, it was a relief and joy to be in such good company. Severus and Hermione consented that after the baby was born they would hold a formal reception with more of their friends and family to celebrate. 

Everyone enjoyed lunch but realized after that the couple was looking longingly at each other and they began to taper off. Hermione’s parents especially her father had tears in their eyes when they hugged Hermione carefully and her mother didn’t let Severus get away without an embrace as well.

Ginny and Harry were the last to leave. Hermione chocked up a bit as she laid on her bed cuddling baby James and thinking of how lucky it was her own baby was healthy and growing inside her.

Finally, it was just the two of them and Severus pulled an armchair right next to his wife’s bed, pressing a kiss to her brow and murmuring “how are you feeling Mrs Snape?”

She smiled brightly at him “very well”, then she looked down at her stomach running her hand over lovingly “she has been doing summersaults I swear.”

Severus laughed reaching out to feel that indeed his daughter was moving quite a lot. “I love you.” He stated staring into her eyes.

“And I love you.” Her own filling with tears, “nothing matters as much as that.”

“Indeed” he hesitated but decided that they would have to talk about hard things eventually so he continued “so what is this that Remus was looking into?”

Hermione blew out a long breath “when I was… attacked I tried to defend myself by scratching my assailant, thankfully I was coherent enough when I was brought here that I had Remus clean the… the blood from my nails to see if it was enough to create a tracking spell, he was up most of the night trying to do just that.”

“And?” Asked Severus who was nearly gone with the prospect of getting his hands on the creature that had nearly taken the life of his wife and daughter.

“…he was able to create a tracking spell from it.”

Those words lit a fire in Severus that he didn't know if he was capable of suppressing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it has been way too long! I am so sorry finals were hard and then I realised that I had a very bad case of writer's block but finally here it is. One more chapter after this :) kinda sad to see this one go but I have a new idea in mind after this one is finished. I hope everyone who celebrates it had a Happy Christmas or if you don't a great winter season. Have a Happy New-Year and I will be back soon! XOXO

“What do you mean we can’t use it?” Severus was irate much as he tried to keep his cool calculating demeanour it just wasn’t happening.

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose “we will use the tracking spell, Severus… but I am sorry you are too close to the situation I cannot risk you coming along and … well losing control.” The big man sighed looking pleadingly at Severus from across his desk “you understand don’t you?”

Severus snorted “I understand that you do not trust me, I also accept that this is exactly why I have to go.” He ran a hand over his face in defeat “Kingsley please, I cannot let this go unpunished.”

“You have my word that they will suffer the consequences of their actions but I have to be sensible.”

 The Minister’s words rang with finality and Severus knew it so he forced himself to nod in acquiescence bidding him a good day. Traveling back to the school he cursed himself for ever telling the Ministry about the tracking spell and not going after the bastards himself. Hermione had begged him to let the Auror department handle it as did Harry. Both of them knew that Severus was angry and neither wanted him sent to Azkaban for a moment of rage.

This presented a problem which was that Severus was in a mood, he felt useless. If he couldn’t defend his family then what was he good for? Kingsley had just solidified that in his mind inadvertently. So when he stomped out of the floo and into their chambers Hermione knew that things had not gone well and the night may not be pleasant.

The night before Poppy had finally allowed her to sleep in their chambers and she was overjoyed a few days in the infirmary was dull even with the endless supply of books Severus provided her. It was still difficult to move, magic was a wonderful thing but it couldn’t fix everything right away. But at least she was in her own rooms and she was able to sleep next to Severus again.

“He won’t even let me bloody go with them!” Severus knew that his reaction was that of a petulant child and he didn’t care.

“He is only trying to do the best he knows for you and the magical community… plus you don’t technically work for the Ministry love” she spoke the last part carefully as not to make him angrier.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded grudgingly “yes, yes I know that but…” he growled in frustration “I feel so useless!”

Hermione patted the spot on the sofa next to her beckoning him over where he sat she kissed his cheek. “You are not useless and no one thinks that except yourself, I need you and maybe that is selfish but I can’t have you going to Azkaban right at this moment it would not be beneficial.” She patted her belly defiantly, “I will not get stuck changing nappies all by my lonesome, whilst you have tea with Dementors.”

This earned her a small quirk of the lips and then a sigh, “alright I will endeavour to not feel so sorry for myself but if I was allowed the chance…”

She cut him off turning his face to hers “you won’t and I am quite grateful” then she kissed him softly, knowing if she kissed him any deeper it would lead to something she was not healed enough to achieve. So, unfortunately, she pulled back and could tell that he was disappointed but also knew it couldn’t happen. Though even the lightest of her touch had made him relax even slightly. “Would you be able to take my lesson plans to Minerva? I’m sorry I know you've just got home.”

He waved a hand standing up “no a walk would do me good” then he smirked, “when I get back I think I would like to hold my favourite witch.” Smirking her pressed a kiss to her head and gathered up the papers she had indicated.

…

Minerva looked exhausted when Severus entered her office and it came as no surprise. She was running a school and teaching History of Magic whilst Hermione was out of commission even though Hermione had begged her to just hire a new teacher, Minerva wouldn’t hear of it. She had at least consented to Hermione making the lesson plans so she didn’t have to but all of the madness that was going on was clearly taking its toll. 

“Tea?” asked the Headmistress halfheartedly.

“I am fine but I believe that you may need a cup… or something stronger” with that statement Severus summoned glasses and a bottle of whisky from her cabinet. She nodded her acknowledgement as he poured with a grateful smile, then sat back in her chair spirit in hand.

“I don’t know how Albus did it” she croaked after swallowing some of the amber liquid.

“Manipulation and little self-preservation,” said Severus mirth clear in his voice, “the first is not your forte and the other is something that I will not allow you to fall victim of, so what can I do to aid you?”

She eyed him over the rim of her glass scowling slightly “Severus you have far too much going on as it is, not to mention a baby on the way” she glanced down, “no I cannot ask anything of you.”

“You aren’t asking I am offering, I need a decent distraction and of course I know you wouldn't have me do anything that will take me away from Hermione too often.”

“Yes I suppose you are right… well I was waiting for a staff meeting to address this but seeing as pardon my language but everything I have tried to help instate this term has gone to hell I might as well spill it.”

She sighed and Severus knew that she was referring to preparing, the students keeping them safe as well as out of the madness and the Defense classes which had taken a downward spiral after Hermione’s attack but he nodded her to go on.

“Filius has decided to retire, it seems that it has all become too much for him; thankfully he has consented to finish the term but he is leaving nonetheless. Unfortunately, he has told me that if he stays he cannot continue as Deputy Headmaster in concern for his health I agree but that leaves me in a rather difficult situation as you can imagine.” Minerva stopped looking at Severus he knew what she was asking and it terrified him, she could tell. “You are the only one that I would trust with the position despite still being young… and apart from rather hard times, we have become quite the team you and I.”

Severus’s stint as headmaster was not one that he liked to remember often and when it did come up it was all pain and anger but this was different and he knew it. He would be in the position by choice and God or whatever deity willing the students would not see him as the monster of the time before. “If you do not find that I am inadequate or you acquire someone who would undoubtedly do the job better than I… then I suppose I will assist.” His voice was measured and unassuming.

“Severus you know that I couldn’t find someone better for the world.” She ignored his roll of the eyes and continued “there is no one that I would rather see become Headmaster when I am gone” there was a twinkle in her eye at those words.

Severus noticed where Dumbledore sat sleeping in his portrait a small smile had graced his lips. “Let us see shall we?” Stated Severus getting up and heading for the door.

“We will announce it at dinner tomorrow” winked Minerva.

The entire way back to the rooms he wondered how going to drop off Hermione’s lessons had turned into that.

…

When he did return Hermione was not in the living room but fast asleep in the bedroom a book on early child development clutched to her chest. He chuckled carefully removing the book and placing a marker in it. When he slid into bed next to her she stirred slightly and did her best to move into the rather awkward cuddle position they had adopted with Hermione’s ever-growing belly and injuries they did the best they could.

“How is Minerva?” she mumbled against his chest.

“Tired… hopefully I will be able to ease that… she asked me to become deputy, Filius is retiring.”

This made Hermione open her eyes fully and look at him smiling, he had no doubt she would be pleased but then her face changed to one of concern “are you alright with that I know…” She trailed off but he knew what she meant.

“Actually I do not feel as apprehensive as would be expected” as he spoke he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Good, there is no need for you to be.”

…

Harry was careful as he sipped his tea to look very much invested in the liquid rather than the people he sat in front of. Hermione knew when Harry was avoiding and this was one of those moments, Remus could see it too and glanced over at Hermione, his face looked gaunt and tired from the full moon a few nights before.

Severus was having none of it he wanted to know what was happening “Harry, I swear to Merlin that if you don’t speak up I will lose my mind and revert to an older version of myself that you did not particularly like.”

Hermione placed a calming hand on Severus’s leg but kept her eyes fixed on her best friend waiting for his reply.

“Kingsley has decided that the Auror department needs to be cautious as we don’t know what Borihov was doing in his spare time before pretending to be Mr Slington…” Harry trailed off as the name had made Remus flinch, then he continued, “some Aurors followed the tracking spell to a deserted warehouse not far from Diagon Alley, we have them patrolled disguised as residents in that area but Kingsley wants more information before we try an apprehend anyone.”

This time Harry was interrupted by a loud snort that came from his old potions professor who was also quickly shushed by Hermione allowing Harry to continue speaking.

“We have only seen two people going in and out a man maybe in his late twenties and a woman about the same age, neither of which does the Ministry know anything about. If it is the case that there are only two of them we are dealing with far less than we thought originally.”

“But they are going to do something then?” asked Hermione carefully still rubbing soothing circles over Severus’s knee.

“Oh, yes we will be doing something, Kingsley is just trying to make it as painless for the community as possible. It seems they are building something in there and as far as Severus has told us Borihov was not one to do things in halves.”

 Severus was surprisingly calm throughout the end of the conversation and just then decided to speak up, reverting to his usual silky drawl. “Is Borihov back in Azkaban?”

“Yes, been there since the attack raving mad about you the whole time he was taken there.”

“Watching what is being taken in and out of his cell more closely would be quite wise I think” Severus stared into Harry’s eyes levelly.

“Of course,” Harry said looking just as intently at Severus, “now of course you know I haven’t told you any of this” he made a zipper motion over his lips and the three seated in front of him nodded. “When I know more you will hear of it.”

After a quick hug from Hermione and a squeeze on the shoulder from Remus Harry left.

…

In light of the rather tumultuous events that seemed to be happening, Minerva decided to announce along with Severus’s promotion that they would be having a Hogsmeade weekend. The teachers had all been prepped on exactly how it was going to go, all teachers that weren’t staying with the younger students at Hogwarts were required to go accompany the students and stay in the village. Not to mention Kingsley had placed Auror patrols in the village months before.

Hermione was feeling just about back to herself if a bit sore and refused to hear about staying home. So they all began the descent to the wizarding village, it was a drizzling spring day but none of the kids seemed to care. Hermione certainly didn’t, it finally felt as though she could enjoy a bit of time with her husband even if he was slightly grumpy about looking at baby items in the shops.

“I think it would be prudent to get used to it,” she said raising an eyebrow but warmth clear in her tone of voice.

“What exactly is that insinuating?” There was another eyebrow raise in response to the first.

Hermione blushed looking down at the light pink blanket she had picked out, “Well I thought since we both didn’t really enjoy being only children that… we might want to…” She had trailed off and was looking even redder, this first pregnancy had not been planned so making a plan for their future children seemed a bit odd.

Severus chuckled deeply and pulled her into an embrace “I agree wholeheartedly with that assessment but how many exactly did you have in mind?” Though said in his usual drawl there was humour clear behind the words.

“Well, I thought no more than four but more along the lines of two and see where it goes.” The last bit she added hurriedly after seeing the surprise on his face.

“That may not be the worst idea” he smirked and went to buy the few items that had been picked out.

Severus Snape walked around Hogsmeade the rest of the evening with a pink shopping bag on his arm and didn’t complain once. He did leave it with her when he slipped away for an hour or two shushing her protests with the promise of a surprise.

…

Dinner was quiet as most of the students decided that Honeydukes Chocolate was a more acceptable meal. So, that left the teachers to find tables for themselves. The Three Broomsticks were serving a vegetable soup that was just calling to Hermione as well as warm crusty bread. Severus chuckled as he watched her look at the food very similarly to the way she looks at him sometimes. She glowered at him when he snarked that the soup might well take his place and he threw up his hands in surrender at her response.

“Hermione, I have been meaning to ask you something” Severus started tentatively.

“Okay?”

 “How are you feeling? I mean regarding your ever-approaching due date.” Severus cringed inwardly at this comment as it didn’t come out the way he wanted it to.

Hermione only giggled “how exact of you and it is really our due date seeing as it is our child, you should well know that by now.” She saw the way he cringed at the mention of his time without memory and having to do a paternity spell. Quickly she continued what she was saying “I am a bit nervous but at the risk of sounding cliché if you are there I know I can do it and I am rather excited to meet her.” She brushed a hand over the swell of her stomach lovingly.

Severus placed his larger hand over hers. “So am I.”

…

On the way, back from the village, Hermione was deep in conversation with three fifth-year girls about new studies on the rights of magical creatures and Severus was content to walk in silence until he noticed something odd. The two girls seemed attentive but their friend standing just adjacent looked rather peaky and was staring oddly into space.

“Miss Kemp, are you alright?”

The girl turned very slowly to look at him then nodded once then again more rapidly “Yes, Sir, I am just feeling slightly under the weather.” With that, she began to walk faster in front of the group.

Severus passed a look to Hermione who acknowledged it with a tilt of her head, they would be discussing this later.

…

 When they reached the doors of the school Minerva was outside to greet them looking grim.

“Girls, go on in and up to your rooms” she stated and when the door was closed she turned to Hermione and Severus. “Severus, Kingsley and some of the Auror department are here to…” she was interrupted by the doors opening.

Before Severus could react he was bound by invisible bonds and Kingsley approached looking perhaps even worse than Minerva had. Hermione was looking around wildly and Severus’s eyes were wide with rage, though it seemed the bonds kept him from speaking as well. “Severus, I am sorry but I had to follow protocol-.”

He was immediately interrupted by Hermione who looked stricken “what is happening Kingsley let him go.”

“Borihov was found dead in his cell… the guards have no recollection of anyone entering-.”

Another interruption “so how exactly Minister does that relate to Severus?” this time it was Minerva sounding as blustering as ever.

Kingsley sighed “I do not know how anyone could get into Azkaban and leave without the ability to alter the wizard guard’s minds.”

“This is insane there is no way Severus has been in Hogsmeade with me all day!” Hermione was frantic now and Severus was looking so angry there could be steam coming from his ears.

“The entire time you’re sure?” Kingsley was staring at Hermione willing her to calm down and listen to him, he didn’t want Severus in custody any more than she.

“Yes…” then her voice trailed off and became small, “Well… whilst I was in the bookstore he…he went to do something for an hour or so…” She trailed off again this time turning to look at Severus tears in her eyes “no, he wouldn’t” the last statement was firm and sure.

“Severus you must understand how this looks, there is no straightforward evidence but you have motive and it seems there is a crack in your alibi.” Kingsley moved closer to the raven-haired wizard and spoke quietly “I will not condemn you but I must sort through all the facts before I can honestly let you off.”

At that Severus’s face turned more solemn than anything else and he nodded slowly never letting his eyes leave the Ministers. He found that he could speak then “I understand that you have to do this.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open, why wasn’t he putting up a fight… could he have… no, no. Minerva also seemed to be shocked out of speech.

“We will be placing you under house arrest here at the school until further notice, you are to teach classes, attend meals and go to your rooms, there will be an Auror detail that takes you to and from each. This will be kept as quiet as possible. Of course, we will need to interview you now and… we also need you to surrender your wand for the time being.”

These words from Kingsley caused something to flare up in Severus’s eyes “no I will not be without protection for myself or my wife.”

“There will be Aurors posted day and night” Kingsley was doing his best to placate Severus but he knew that small words of encouragement would do very little good at the moment, “you don’t actually have a choice, Severus.”

Those words were some of the worst that Severus Snape could hear, he had spent the majority of his adult life without a choice and he had felt somewhat relieved of that recently and now here it was again staring him in the face, trapped.

…

 Hermione was in tears as Severus offered her words of encouragement then was escorted to a room in the castle to be questioned.

Minerva ushered her quickly into her own office and did her best to soothe the distressed young witch when Harry exited the floo.

 Hermione couldn’t contain it she stood fuming “Harry how could you let this happen! He didn’t do it you heard him, I… this is all crazy!” She now stood toe to toe with the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and he was scared.

“Hermione I can’t exactly tell Kings what to do, he is the bloody Minister of Magic, hell he didn’t even want to do it. It’s the system we had to follow protocol if we don’t we will be no better than Fudge.”

His words were true and Hermione felt exhaustion wash over her as she backed down slumping into one of the tartan patterned chairs. “I’m sorry… it just… I know how this must feel for him.”

“Hermione, Kingsley will make sure that this is all fair and well thought out, from the sounds of it we have to be patient… Though I do hope they hurry.” Minerva was right and Hermione knew it but this was crazy there had to be an explanation.

…

Two days later Severus was grading at his desk, doing his best to focus, though his mind was very much elsewhere. The last couple days had been so hard Hermione and himself had rowed more and more as the stress if this investigation got to them. It wasn’t fair and it was mostly his own anger and fear washing over into what he said by pure accident but he knew that it was taking its toll.

Earlier she had been trying to show him her idea for the paint in the baby’s room which they couldn't agree on when he snapped saying that if he went to Azkaban she could paint it however she wanted. Immediately regretting that statement he tried to apologize and found himself staring at the locked door to their bedroom and her calling that she would see him later.

Now he needed to be escorted to the great hall like a criminal and hopefully, Hermione would accept his apology. Just as he was gathering his stuff Miss Kemp appeared in the doorway to his office.

“Miss Kemp what can I do for you?” He drawled still looking at the paper in front of him, he knew it was petty but he wasn’t in the mood for stupid questions.

“I was wondering if you could take a look at the essay you assigned, the last paragraph is giving me some trouble” he raised an eyebrow but preceded to flip through the parchment she had set in front of him.

Severus noticed quite a few inconsistencies with the text after reading for a few minutes. When he lifted his head to address it with her he was shocked to see her standing near the far wall a bottle of deep red potion in hand. The same potion smeared over the wall in the shape of a door and it was now glowing bright around the edges.

…

 Severus was late for dinner and Hermione was sure it was her fault for being so angry with him after his outburst. He shouldn't have said what he did but with the heavy load weighing on his mind, she needed to be patient. Making her way down to his office she was nearly knocked over by Harry as he caught up with her out of breath a strange look in his eye.

“Hermione… They just found… Severus didn’t kill Borihov… he is alive got out of Azkaban… did a switch with someone and Polyjuiced them to look like him” he finally had calmed his breath as he continued “some kind of blood magic, where is Severus we think Borihov is after him.”

“His office” they both took off going as quickly as Hermione would allow them with her extra weight.

When they reached the door the Auror’s were chatting quietly outside, saying that he hadn’t exited yet. Harry pushed the door open and both friends gasped Severus was gone Jill Kemp was lying unconscious on the floor beneath a large red door shaped stain that was still glowing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness we are at the end! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading it means the world to me! I really wanted to get this up yesterday as it was Snape's birthday but unfortunately, my laptop decided to crash and I had to rewrite a bunch. I will be most likely adding continuations of this fic later on because I love it so much so stay tuned if you are interested. In the meantime, I will continue working on my other fic Ink and Roses as well as posting a new one The Curse of the Elder Wand (super excited about that one)! Check em out if you are interested. Thanks again XOXOXO!

Harry stopped dead staring at the space before him, this was unlike anything he had ever seen. When Kingsley mentioned blood magic he hadn’t realized that it could be something this dark. He had become used to sensing magic as an Auror and this was of the extremely dark variety.

 Hermione was checking on Miss Yin and Harry decided it would be best to get as many Auror’s in this place as possible. Hurrying out he made it clear to the two outside that they floo to Kingsley immediately alerting him to a dire situation.

“She’s fine just knocked out, get Kings I am going through that.” Hermione began for the door that seemed to be growing dimmer and dimmer.

Harry reached out and tugged her back “Hermione no, just no.”

“He is in there! Who knows what is happening, he doesn’t have his wand, Harry! I won't let anything happen to him!” She was becoming more and more frantic as she glanced at the door, she made an effort to cast a stasis charm on whatever spell was behind the opening to no avail.

“Hermione, you cannot go alone and I need to make sure we have backup coming” despite the fact that his teenage self would’ve been mortified, he didn’t want Severus hurt any more than Hermione did. He wouldn’t see her alone again not after the memory debacle but he was also worried about his best friend and her baby's safety. Not even mentioning that Snape would have his head for letting her to something so reckless in the first place.

She sighed glancing nervously at the entrance then back to Harry an idea playing in her caramel eyes, “where’s your invisibility cloak?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, at home somewhere” Harry tried to feign innocence but she saw straight through it.

“I know you wouldn’t work without it, where have you hidden it? Pocket undetectable extension charm?” Hermione was looking smug.

The way she placed her hands on her hips he knew this was the moment she was calling in all the favours she had done him and he couldn’t refuse. “Alright alright but it’s still not safe-.”

She cut him off throwing the cloak he had proffered over her shoulders everything but her head disappearing. “Get everyone you can to that warehouse I have no doubt that’s where this leads, I’ll stay hidden and only intervene if needed. Harry, I have to do this I cannot lose him.”

Before he could utter a be careful she had flung the hood up and disappeared through the portal.

…

The ache in Severus's head was reminiscent of the after-effects of the many times he was made to be Cruciartus practice when Voldemort just returned. He knew he must be tied to a wall or hung from something as he felt his weight being fully supported by his arms and his chin limply resting on his chest. Not only did his outsides feel fatigued his mind was beating him up some more. He should’ve been more careful. With all this going on about Muggleborn blood why wouldn’t Borohov think to use dark blood magic and Severus should’ve sensed it or at least questioned the girl. His mind had been to focused on his own problems...

Groaning Severus did his best to lift his head. His vision was swimming but he was in a lab that much was certain. Pale green fluorescent lighting and stainless steel table tops covered in equipment. Whatever curse had been implemented by the gril through the Imperious Curse was strong and had a lasting effect.

Tugging what he could now tell were ropes of some kind he gritted his teeth when he realized they were sound and sturdy. If he could get to his… his wand wasn’t with him. How medieval of Malachi to use Muggle forms of caging. Just then there was the loud sound of a door opening and the man himself entered looking smug.

At first, he ignored Severus and went about tidying a few tables and checking a few brewing cauldrons. Severus certainly wasn’t going to speak first. Eventually, ever so slowly he turned to face Severus folding his arms across his chest and leaning against a table.

“You were so much better when you hated everything and everyone Snape.” His thick accent haughty as ever and flicking what seemed to be a piece of ling from his coat, he sniffed insignificantly. “That hate fueled you and without it, you cannot even decipher my plan.” 

“I suppose you have what you wanted then.” Severus would not bait with him.

“You?” he chuckled a little “you are a bonus, I have been reaching what I wanted through hard work but yes it will pay off soon.” He drew closer stopping only a few feet short of where Severus was tied. “May I ask you something?”

Severus didn’t respond only glared back at Borohov.

“Were you ever committed to the cause? Did you ever hate Mudbloods or was it a farce from the beginning?”

Still, he stayed quiet.

“If you talk or not it is no matter because the thing is I decided to do a little research on you. I thought you must be a pureblood born to high-ranking wizards, I am not very familiar with English bloodlines you see” he waved a hand absentmindedly. “I must admit I was surprised as I always felt inferior to you in the eyes of The Dark Lord, what I found was that you were half-blood and your Muggle father was rather the worst kind of Muggle if I am correct.”

For all the time as not only a spy but also a private and guarded person, it seemed that the years since and the time spent with Hermione had made his impassive mask less of the former. His eyes flashed and Borohov had seen it.

“Good to know, so fresh out of school deciding that if your father was that terrible maybe all of them were…pathetic. But you did make your way, didn’t you? Climbing the ranks then, then in time, of course, turning your back on the very thing that raised you from the abyss, now fucking a Mudblood and making more half-breed, half-blooded trash.”

He said the last words with much less disgust than Snape anticipated but he couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips.

“Don’t misunderstand unlike Tom I don’t care who you fuck, it isn’t my goal to keep Muggles in the dark and kill them for the sport no, I want them to be of use to know that they are less. Thanks to some rather extensive time in hiding I did research I lived and breathed it with the help of a few like-minded individuals that eventually served the purpose until their end. I began to instil fear in the wizarding communities, then infiltrated the ministry as you know and finally began to collect the blood.”

Severus was beginning to understand as Borohov spoke _maybe  you aren't so daft after all Snape_ , he thought to himself. The memory potions, scaring the Ministry and impairing one of the most effective potions masters in Europe at least… it all made sense. “So, what is it then? Thei creation you are aspiring to.”

Borohov smiled “very good, finally catching up. I want to begin again merge magical and non-magical people. To do that we need to raise a non-biased generation… with an airborne long-term memory potion, I can achieve that.”

“You, want to unite the Muggles and Wizards?”

“Oh yes,” another ghastly smile played. “So that we can rule them. It won’t take long and then all the world will see how effective it is and do the same not to mention how important their blood is.”

Severus Snape who didn’t usually laugh at funny times nearly laughed here at this moment, the man was mad it was never going to work, all that time in exile had broken his already less than intelligent mind. Borohov was clearly deranged but that didn’t mean just because it wouldn’t work that he would stop killing Muggles and draining Muggleborns of their blood. Someone had to stop him.

Suddenly Borohov was close to Severus looking at him with small shrewd eyes. “So, as you can see, you actually have no use for me but if I had been The Dark Lords favourite there would be no doubt his world would have come to pass. So I will take my time killing you… I am sure I can find joy in spilling your blood, even if it’s virtually useless.”

Severus went back to not responding he shut down being tortured enough in his life he was preparing to feel the Cruciartus curse but it was not forthcoming instead Borohov produced a knife and almost too quickly for Severus to see what he was doing sliced deep into his left forearm.

…

Hermione was careful to walk silently through the mass of rubbish scattered throughout the big room, it looked like this one was uninhabited so she continued to the stairs. Cursing how long it had taken her to get there she finally reached the third and last floor there was finally lights and next to a set of double doors she saw two grubby looking men sitting muttering to each other and drinking beers. Severus had to be in that room.

Ever so carefully she walked closer trying to hold her breath so not to make noise. Whispering a sleeping curse one slumped over, which in turn startled the other one to attention.

“Petrificus Totalus” he fell hard to the concrete floor. Shoving past them she hoped that she could get through the door without any fuss. Trying the handle, it turned easily and wondered how stupid this guy was. She waited a moment hearing a man’s voice speaking when he got louder she slid inside wishing for her flat stomach back as it would’ve been much easier.

It seemed that the source of the voice hadn’t noticed the door open as he was very intent on what he was saying to Severus who was tied to a stainless-steel bean further into the room. Something flashed and she nearly broke cover as the grisly man drug a serrated knife over Severus’s chest. Making his white shirt begin to turn rapidly red. 

Her first instinct was to fire a curse but she realized that for the sake of all of this she needed to be certain she was able to take him down before acting. Seeing the blood made her freeze for a moment tied between the urge to vomit and the want to stop this all.

Severus’s voice rang out hoarsely “just do it.”

This seemed to excite the man and he went to work carving something more intricate with the knife, this was her chance moving forward she glanced around, trying to ignore the sound of Severus’s ragged breath.

On a table, a few feet away was a large cauldron gripping the handle she grabbed it stowing it under her cloak. It made a soft screeching noise as it moved off the table and the man raised his head back still to Hermione. If Severus had heard or seen it he gave no notice except for the slight nod of his head, he knew someone was there. Severus muttered something to the man to get his attention back on him.

“What did you say?” The man spat angrily.

“Your plan won’t work Borohov, it never would’ve and you are to obsessed with your own ego to see the stupidity that lies in the very basis of your _plan_.”

The response as Hermione came closer to the scene was Borohov shoving his knife deep into Severus’s thigh, Severus groaned and Hermione couldn’t take it. Gripping the cauldron, she got right up behind Borohov threw off the cloak and swung it with all her might at his head.

There was a dull thunk and he melted to the floor. Severus was now gasping in agony and Hermione quickly untied him doing her best to help him not fall hard to the floor. There was a lot of blood but after a spell or two, he was stable enough until help arrived. Severus had become so still that she thought he had passed out and began to worry but in a rough, pained voice he spoke “bind…him.”

“Okay, shhhh Harry and Kingsley are almost here” she quickly used a binding spell and went back to her constant checking of Severus’s vitals.  Borohov’s goal clearly was to inflict pain not kill at least not at this point but Severus still looked very worse for the wear and Hermione was surprised just how calm she was being about all of it.

“I’m going… to kill… them” muttered Severus when they both heard the sound of Harry and Kingsley’s voices on the stairs.

“The Auror’s will take care of Borohov and his men, you don’t need to be thinking about that” she huffed indignantly.

“Not Borohov… Potter whoever… damned well let you stride in here… alone” he was speaking through gritted teeth and this time Hermione raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

“Better cool it Snape or so help me I’ll make your life miserable for the rest of your life!” She had a small smile by the end of her little speech but it didn’t deter the meaning. Severus decided it might be best to wait until later to reopen this argument and instead gripped her hand and took solace that this was all soon to be over. 

…

Epilogue

July 28th

Severus swept down the hall with all his usual air but inside he was a mess of emotions. Stomach twisting in anticipation and nerves. When he finally reached the lobby of St. Mungos where his in-laws stood looking curious ready to be escorted to the family waiting room. Jane Granger looked at him sweetly, pecking him on the cheek before walking swiftly in the direction Severus had pointed. Collin instead kept his gait one with Severus as they followed.

“Ignoring the ever stoic demeanor… you’re a bloody wreck on the inside aren’t you?”

Severus stared at him somewhat shocked but also surprisingly relieved “Indeed I am” he drawled.

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him “I know but if it’s any consolation I wouldn’t have anyone else at her side but you, you have proven yourself to not only be brave in many respects but genuinely caring and deeply in love with my daughter.”

Severus didn’t know what to say, the words coming out of his father in laws mouth were alien and unlike anything he had ever imagined would be said to him by anyone. “Thank you, not just for those words but for her as well, she is everything that makes me good in the ways that I can be.”

Collin only nodded and raised a hand to show that they keep walking.

…

The next eight hours were a dream and a nightmare colliding. Everything seemed to drag and fly by at the same time and all of it was new to Severus. Hermione had insisted that he be the only one in the room that wasn’t a medical necessity. This had confused him at first surly Jane Granger would’ve been much more effective in such a situation.

There was so much he didn’t know he had expected the dramatic version that most ill-informed men thought about when childbirth was mentioned that wasn’t the case. Hermione was in pain there was no doubt about that and it hurt him to see that he was unable to take it away but she was calm and certain. Much more so than himself, he was truly wanting to pull his hair out as the stress seemed to intensify in his mind as time ticked by.

It wasn’t until Hermione’s grip on his hand loosened and there was a bustle of activity around him that he realized why she wanted him to be the only one. Severus was the first to see his daughter. As the necessary cleansing and testing charms were performed he was in a state of pure awe, it only crescendoed when they laid her in Hermione’s arms. Hurriedly the extra bodies trickled away leaving Severus standing there staring at the scene laid out before him one that he had never thought in a million years he would see.

Hermione looked up at him tears sparkling in her eyes she reached one hand out for him so he would step closer. She laughed it catching a little with emotion “She has black hair.”

It was true there was quite a bit of it as well wispily covering her tiny head “yes…” his words broke off and a small sob escaped as his own emotion overtook his prior thoughts and he reached out to softly brush a finger over the slightly wavy hair.

Hermione was smiling at how truly lost he was to the outside world. When their daughter made a soft sleepy mewling noise, Hermione cuddled her closer and motioned again for him to join them. “Don’t you want to say hello? Better do it before we get bombarded.”

As if shaken from something he nodded looking at his witch with eyes that said more than any amount of words could. He sat on the side of the bed and Hermione shifted the baby into Severus’s arms. Her face was red and somewhat wrinkly like most newborn babies but it wasn’t hard to tell that she looked so much like Hermione. That alone made him want to break down into a fit of sentiment. Instead, he rocked his infant daughter gently never taking his eyes from her.

When he finally did look up Hermione’s eyes were closed, she was breathing deeply and slowly. He smiled and brushed a curl from her forehead then looked back to the baby. There was a ferocity he felt inside him when he looked at this tiny human, it was more than protective and unlike a lot of the times he had assumed the role of protector this time it felt inherently ingrained in him, he couldn’t escape it and he wouldn’t want to. Both of the females sleeping in this room meant more to him than anything else ever had or ever would. So he sat and drank it all in.

Eventually, there was a soft knock at the door then slowly Jane Granger entered halfway not wanting to intrude. Severus nodded his consent standing up and walking over to her so grandmother and granddaughter could meet.

“She is lovely” whispered Hermione’s mother as Severus to his surprise begrudgingly laid the baby in her arms. He didn’t want to let go.

“Yes well, she looks very much like Hermione” he stated matter of factly.

Jane looked at him her eyes sparkling “she does”, then touching the dark-haired downy head softly she smiled “but there is no doubt that she is yours as well.”

The swell of pride that he felt was unlike anything else…today was just full of new experiences he thought before he heard Hermione wake behind him.

“Hey mum,” said Hermione softly.

“Oh darling” replied the older woman quickly walking over to her bed with the baby.

Severus thought it best he go tell the rest of the awaiting relations it was safe to enter. He wanted more time alone with Hermione but knew that could wait.

…

Hermione beamed the whole way through all of the what Severus called “sickening display of affection”, everyone was overjoyed. From the Weasley's to Remus, Minerva and other close friends their daughter wouldn't be in want of people to spoil her. They also all wanted to know the name Hermione and Severus had chosen, they passed it off with comments about how they wanted a little more time with her before deciding but all the while they were conversing silently with each other through looks and expressions, they already knew.

Thanks to magical medicine Hermione and the baby were easily transported back to Hogwarts that evening. Hermione was grateful for the everyone’s attentiveness and the next day there was a plan for a proper get together and name reveal. At the moment though she felt the overwhelming need to spend time with Severus, she felt that through all of this he had been so patient and careful, she needed to tell him how much it meant to her.

Whilst Severus was finalizing a few things Hermione settled the two of them in making sure that her room was ready and pulling out a muggle book on breastfeeding she set to work on learning more as she positioned her baby to feed. It had been a struggle earlier that day but with the help of her mother and a lovely medi-witch, she started to understand. The only rest she had gained was the short nap before her mother entered so she put the book down and rested her eyes every so often peeking at the little thing in her arms.

The door opened a while later and Severus entered he looked tired as well. Hermione opened her eyes, as he came to sit next to her she adjusted the baby and watched Severus’s awe at the process. “Hello, Daddy” smiling sweetly and squeezing his hand.

He turned a dark shade of red and cleared his throat “yes well” looking down he pressed a kiss to his daughter’s small head.

“I want you to know that I couldn’t have done it without you” her voice was soft.

“I know that to be untrue but thank you… she is so perfect” he pressed a kiss to Hermione’s brow.

When the baby was done, she passed her to Severus and leaned against him as well, “they all wished so badly to know her name.”

“Well they will know soon enough, we needed some time” he paused “with Amellia” as if in response the baby girl cooed softly in her sleep.

Giggling she touched Amellia’s nose softly. "It almost feels as if today never happened, like it was all a dream she yawned snuggling into his side.

"Well there is living proof in my arms that it did, thank you for giving me something I never thought I would have" he gave Hermione a soft smile.

"And thank you for the same, being this happy is certainly something to be grateful for." Directing their attention then to Amellia the couple grew quiet relishing in their togetherness,   


End file.
